Blue
by RachelleWroteHere
Summary: He had come for his lover and to remind her of the deadly love they once had. Through the interferance of a fallen angel, the Godfather of his lover, and a war between two worlds, she is the only one who can save his head and her own. Rated R.
1. Around the Riverbend

**_This chapter had been rewritten . _**

* * *

_"Don't hold back Azrael. This is who you are!" he shouted at her as the campus of East High Prepatory School for Masters faded in the background._

_His massive black wings spread out behind him and flapped wildly about them. But then her fear soon dissipated when she gazed into his eyes and saw the love behind them._

_He didn't want to be a monster._

_And he was her punishment, as she was his._

_A gift given to show that some of the best things come in the worst packages._

* * *

_The underworld is naked_

_in God's presence._

_The place of destruction is uncovered._

_Job 26:6_

"Sharpay you have nothing to worry about. Why are you so upset over one little thing?"

"Because Gabsy, I love him"

Gabriella sat in the back of their English classroom whispering comfort to her best friend. She is the point of a love triangle with her crush, ex-boyfriend, and her crush's girlfriend. Make that a love square.

"Gabriella you have the life; everything a girl wants. You are perfect."

"But I don't have a family. You're the one with the looks, the body, the voice, and the rich family."

Gabriella shut her mouth quickly after she realized she had opened up a whole new conversation.

"Well, am I not your family?"

"I mean blood relatives Shar, I love you like a sister but what can I say, I have lived half my life without parents to tuck me into bed at night and to scold me for bad grades and using vulgarities in their presence. Since I was 12 I have been living with an old woman that I hid from constantly so I wouldn't have to rub her arthritic toes and wash her dentures." Gabriella whispered harshly.

Sharpay frowns. "Well, Gabs, I have been with you since we were 15. I as part the reason you were able to avoid Mrs. Widowed Montez."

"Shar? I don't care."

"You always kept to your self I didn't find out you had no parents till last year. You left me out of everything just so you could fit in with everyone else, you were always so embarrassed to be see with me and that hurt." she snaps. Sharpay always victimized herself and it gets Gabriella riled up when she tries to prove a point that never exists just so she can put her down.

"You know that is not true, Sharpay. You keep saying that and it's not true. You were the one who always wanted to be part of the in crowd at whatever chance you got. You always left me to go of with the basketball guys and cheerleaders. You thought they were your friends? That day when I was in a group with a bunch of them for Chemistry they used to call you the school slut. Little did I know you hooked up with my crush and almost every one of them on the team. Talk about keeping secrets."

"And that makes you their friend?"

"No, it shows that you always try to prove a point that's nonexistent just like naturally shining pickles, smart a-"

"Ladies?"

They both look up at Mr. Dummann's booming voice and automatically regret having this argument now. Well at least Gabriella did.

"Do you have an announcement?"

Gabriella shook her head and moved her seat away. Sharpay sent her a small glare and looked up into Mr. Dummann's stern glare.

"Sorry."

* * *

"There's new kid, he's coming in tomorrow." Chad caught up with Gabriella. "He's in our year."

"Great." Gabriella mumbled under her breath.

"I just wanted to know if you knew!" Chad nudged her a bit.

"Sorry, I just want to get to practice without talking to Sharpay at the moment. No malice just love."

Chad chuckled. "I'm on my way towards the field to play a little football with the guys, I'll walk with you."

"Who would transfer in like the middle of Junior Year? That's like suicide."

"Especially after Christmas Break. He's going to be a loner."

"Oh, it's a he." Gabriella wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I mean a human being with a penis, Gabs."

"Shut up!" she giggled. "You should be his best friend! The guy with a penis I mean…Not the penis."

"I'll see what I can do. But he'll have to fend for himself for a while." Chad smirked. "And Shar said to tell you that she's calling dibs if he's cute. And she'll tell you if he's cute."

"I never heard that."

"Uh huh." Chad laughed and held the door open for her.

"I don't care what she does, but if she's going to be so hooked on Zeke, the new guy might as well invite himself to my club." she shrugged her bag straps over her shoulder. "I mean he's all she talks about, him and Taylor, but that is not my business."

"Well, she's your best friend, nobody else claimed her you know."

"I'm just lucky I guess."

"You didn't know what you got yourself into is all."

"So do you know his name, anything more about this mystery guy?"

"So far no. But don't change the subject. I like Shar, to be honest, she cute in a… scary kind of way. If you're into that stuff, and she's honest, funny, and kind of shiny."

Gabriella laughed, "Whatever you say, Chad. She apparently has you wrapped around her pinky toe right now and you know Taylor doesn't like that!"

"Whatever. Taylor is insecure sometimes, besides I don't like pink." Chad screwed up his face.

"Go that way." she pointed the other direction with a chuckle. "Because I don't want to be seen with someone so ridiculous."

"Well, we're playing on the same field today Montez, so you might want to play nice with me right now."

"Remember Chad, your coach… is my coach. And I'm the honors student."

"Touche!"

They laughed a bit and walked past the green rusting gate in front of the huge field marked as a soccer field. "I'm going this way. We'll talk at lunch tomorrow."

Chad waved and ran off to chest bump Zeke and knock hands with Jason and the rest of the team.

* * *

She typed the last period on her 10 page Religion paper, hoping it would sate Ms. Atstathi.

She turned to the History Channel to catch the premiere of the two-hour documentary on Angels and Demons that her Guidance Counselor recommended her.

She clicked print on her laptop and spun her chair to the printer then she pressed a hand on the warm machine.

When the papers came out she finally got up and settled down on her bed to watch the TV.

Suddenly someone banged on the door noisily and she muttered words of damnation and swung the door open.

She was taken back by the fascinating blue eyes that she noticed before anything else, she examined noticeably, from the strange beautifully jeweled key to his dark washed jeans and leather jacket. He was soaking the carpet in front of her doorstep with hair matted to his face.

"Hi." she said stupidly. It was one in the morning! Who was he to bang at her door like she owed him something.

"Are you Gabriella Montez?" he asked, he blew a bubble and it popped with a draft of sweet of strawberry air finding a way up Gabriella's nostrils.

"Yes." she answered shortly.

"I need a bed. I just got here and I'm kind of pissed that no one was at the front desk waiting for me. Sorry if I interrupted… your sleep." he spoke and examined her puppy pajamas and Spongebob slippers.

He smacked his gum loudly, "You were on the student help board and I need help."

She closed the door and nodded. "Why are you just getting here?"

"Taxi got stuck on the highway, ran out of gas, so I paid him half the money and walked the rest of the way."

"The parkway?"

"Yeah, the parkway." he answered annoyed. A bubble popped soon after and she rolled her eyes.

She walked across the campus holding the door for him once they got to the entrance building. She walked behind the front desk and turned to him. "Your name?"

"Troy Bolton."

"Here you go." she handed him a packet. "Your tie, student ID, hall pass, and key are in there. Keep that on you at all times." she sighed.

"Can you show me to my room please?" he said with a slow smile. She nodded with a sigh.

She took the paper and bit her lip at the coincidence that he was only down the hall from her.

He pulled his suitcases along and followed her obediently and she opened the door for him and gave him the key.

"Thanks, Gabriella."

"You're lucky you got here on a Friday. Everybody else would've kicked your ass already."

Troy snorted and grinned at her. "Goodnight."

"Uh huh." she closed the door behind her and sighed, heading back to her own room.

* * *

**Please drop critisism. **

**That means review :)**

**Rachelle. **


	2. Amazing Grace

_He untied her bonnet and threw it over his shoulder. Forget the stupid rules of men not being able to see their lover's bodies._

_He pulled at each button and finally pulled off her top. He bun slowly began to fall apart. His incisors began to extend and he ran his tongue over them. He needed sex._

_He pulled her toward him and kissed her deeply. He loved her. He's tired of chasing her. It was always something that went wrong that he had to start all over again. The key dangled and glowed under his shirt saying that he was in danger. In danger of losing control. She sighed into his mouth and pulled him down with her. He picked up her skirts and tugged her shorts down._

_He peeled one skirt off at a time ten her tights, nibbling on a new spot every time. She grasped his head and let him kiss her legs and lick them. His fangs scraped her and she knew he didn't mean to draw blood. The fangs were to draw blood from demons and demons alone. Abbadon would never cause her harm. But once she saw the stream of blood flow from the tiny nick she looked towards his face as he watched it and rubbed her thighs. Then she spoke._

_"Bond me."_

_At that moment the door flew open and the horrified face of Azrael's mother or Miss Dayflower, carrying her laundry for Demetria, his lover._

_"Daniel, leave!" the woman's voice boomed. His lover covered herself. as he walked out the room trying to keep his mouth shut so he wouldn't hiss at the woman._

_Then they moved and he never saw her again._

_Until the next century._

_Interruption._

_Then the next century._

_Interruption._

_Until now._

* * *

Troy popped up from the vivid dream and yawned. He buried his face in the pillow and groaned. He tugged at the key trying to fix the leather rope that held it.

He pulled himself up and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. As he stretched and yawned again her rubbed his chest and took the key off his neck. He put it in the door and opened. He needed more clothes.

"Abbadon!" Lucifer beckoned.

"What!" Troy turned. The little demons doomed to fly above Lucifers head spoke and chanted his Greek name, _Apollyon, Apollyon_, they said.

Lucifer squinted. "Let me speak to you in your true form." Troy's eyes blackened, his incisors enlongated, and his skin grayed.

"Yes? I cannot be long, fool. I have to see Azrael." Troy spoke. "The minutes here probably equals hours there."

"Take me with you. It may do you good to have someone there with you. I am promising you riches you do not want to take. You are as foolish as Jesus."

"Hush. Lucifer I will not be deceived."

Lucifer let his horns grow a little longer, trying to intimidate him.

"Give me that damned key, Abbadon."

Troy smiled and laughed at him. "No."

"Now!" Lucifer screamed. He leaped towards Abbadon and tried to attack him. Troy frowned and held his hand up. Lucifer's neck fell right into it. Abbadon put him on his feet and Lucifer snarled at him.

"You haven't made love to her have you?" Lucifer chuckled. "I should kill you."

Troy's face darkened and he pushed him up against a crumbling wall. "Look, Lucifer, you're lucky I haven't sucked you dry and left you to seep the lost blood from the ground today. When I make love to Azrael and we bond we will be the ones to banish you from the face of the Other World. Cherish your time now. That day there will be no lost demon's blood for you to heal your self with."

Lucifer turned his head sharply and let the horn hit him in the face. The pointy end almost ripped the flesh off of his face and the blood ran down his neck . Abbadon's stony face made no move to hurt Lucifer, for they were both weak and the sight of blood made Lucifer weaker. He wanted to drink the blood but he couldn't. It would kill him.

Abbadon dropped his hand from his neck and touched the ripped flesh on his face. It would be gone soon anyway so he wouldn't have to worry. He walked to his quarters in the far end of Hell. He didn't feel up to using his wings even though they begged for a stretch.

His beautiful white wings turned black when he was sent from heaven. He didn't mind the color but he knew he still had the option to plead forgiveness with the Lord.

He grabbed a t-shirt and jean and put them on. He peered in the mirror at himself and touched the healing cut.

He extended his wings and closed them. He decided to just use the wings that he guessed were a blessing and started to flap them. He flew past the torture chambers and past the woman being gagged and sodomized, over the gate and to the door high above the pits of hell. He touched the knob and the wings sank into his human body and he flung the door open so he wouldn't fall. He pushed his features back in place and shook his head. Troy yanked the key over his head.

"Troy?" a knock came at the door. He pulled the door open and grinned. "Hey."

"This is for you. Miss Mack told me to send this up to you."

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry. He took the tray and placed it on the table near the door. "What happened to your face?"

Troy raised a hand to his cheek and smiled, "The Devil did it."

She raised and eyebrow and then shook her head, "Wow."

"Can you show me around?" Troy asked.

"Well, I have soccer practice at five."

Troy looked back at the clock, "That's six hours from now." he smirked.

"Oh, well you see, um…" Gabriella turned red.

"Gabriella, I got it okay? It's cool. Thanks for the food. I'll see you around." Troy feigned disappointment and then turned ready to close the door.

"Troy, wait!"

He smiled and turned, "Yeah?"

"Do you want to see the West, East, or North Wing first?" She sighed, "The South is where the teachers live."

Troy chuckled, "Take me wherever you please."

* * *

She fell back on the grass and laughed. "You're such an idiot!"

"I'm serious and like the lady sweared she was going to sue my mom for sexual harassment, but I was like 10. All I saw was boobs and I wanted to cop a feel."

She giggled and turned over taking pieces and blades of grass with her. She smiled at him and waited for him to turn over too.

"How much trouble did you get in?"

"No TV for three months. But it wasn't bad. It was first time I picked up a book. And I got it back the night of the Scooby Doo movie premiere."

"Lucky you." she grinned. He chuckled and turned his head to look at her.

Troy looked at his watch. "You have another hour. Do you want to go get something to eat and then I'll leave you alone?"

"Wow. I just made a new friend today and no he's telling me he's leaving me alone." Gabriella said sarcastically, "Let's go get a burger from the cafeteria." Troy chuckled and stood. He extended a hand and helped her up.

"Are you sick, you're boiling." Gabriella asked. Troy shook his head and laughed. "I feel fine actually."

"So tell me about your friends." he said as they started to walk.

"Zeke and Chad are on the Basketbal team, Zeke is the dumb one, Sharpay has been my friend since the first time I got here, and Taylor is on the soccer team with me and is my best friend. That's really it but I'm mostly friends with everyone."

Troy nodded and held open the door for her. She continued to talk and Troy watched her hair bounce and her full lips move, she was perfect.

* * *

Review !


	3. How Sweet The Sound

**So far I haven't been able to really update anything but I have the other chapters sitting here on my comp building up so I decided to update this first because to me it seemed the most exciting.**

**Hope eveyone is enjoying and I will be updating all the others very soon.**

**Review!**

**Check out the other stories!**

**And my profile!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_September 14th, 1798 England._

_"If what your saying is true… then love me forever." Azrael spoke. She placed a hand to his chest and felt the slow heartbeat. 1… … … 2 … … … 3. That alone told her he was telling the truth. He placed his hand over hers._

_"I promise, Maria." Joseph winked and laughed. Maria, his lover, kept a solemn face and looked off to the hills_

_"They are coming for me tomorrow. To get married. He says he loves me but I don't love him, Joseph. I want to go. To runaway with you!"_

_"Darling, just stick out for me?"_

_"They're taking me to America!"_

_"I'll come for you."_

_"You'll never find me, Joseph. And by then I'll be forced to have children with him."_

_"I will find you before that ever happens."_

_"You don't understand."_

_"I do."_

_"You won't."_

_"I will."_

_Maria looked up at him. He dared her with his eyes to say another word to him about his loyalty. She shouldn't argue, she knew. "Listen Azrael, we're in this till the end. 'Tis the end is near! We made love last night we can bond tomorrow before the wedding, tonight when we go for a swim in the river, before midnght, or now!"_

_"Then do it, Abbadon." her eyes glowed with determination as she spoke with power, "Let's bond now!"_

_Joseph closed his eyes and grabbed her hands. He laid a gentle kiss on her lips and leaned forward to whisper in her ear._

_"Ante omnia antequam mundus coram Deo, et lucifer foedus ego anima amisso morte Azrael. Proximum incarnationis una sint in utero mulier et volenti pius pater, nos condet una cum clave aetatis inveniamur key iterum. Clavis inferni nostra estalacer concurrit laeti pars. Abbadon et regnabit Azrael muros foveis, atque omnia sede inferni. Voco ventum terrae ignis Mentes sidera testes-"_

_"Let go of her!"_

_Joseph pulled back and turned. "Aah, I've longed to meet you, Richard."_

_Maria frowned at Joseph's back._

_"Curse him." she whispered._

* * *

Troy sat there on the bleachers and leaned his head on the railing as he watched Gabriella practice. He watched her kick the ball to her friend's shin and then scored. They high fived and Troy smiled, the whistle sounded and Troy jumped.

"What in Hell was that?" he murmured.

Gabriella tugged on her ponytail and looked towards the stands to see if he was still there.

She waved and he gave a small wave back.

The girls gathered their stuff off the bleachers, a few whispered and pointed at him, others giggled and waved. Gabriella tugged a dark skinned girl to her side and climbed the bleachers with her.

"Troy this is my best friend Taylor, Taylor this is my new friend Troy. He woke me up at around 3 in the morning for his room key and that was the start of this budding friendship."

Taylor smiled at him and looked at Gabriella, "He's cute."

"Are you single?" she asked him. The girls laughed.

"Yeah but I'm interested in someone else at the moment." Troy said. He smiled at Gabriella and then looked back at Taylor. "Do you have a Religion class with Mr. Rinnaldi?"

"Yeah, I guess all three of us do." Taylor spoke as Gabriella nodded.

"Okay." Troy smiled. "Then I will see you first period on Monday."

"Actually do you want to come bowling with us after the movie in the West Wing tomorrow?"

Troy looked up at Gabriella who was looking out into the field while the rookies were playing with the coach.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Troy stood and grabbed Gabriella's hand and then started walking, "See you tomorrow Taylor." he smiled at her. She began to gather her things and smiled at him.

Gabriella waved and Taylor winked. She giggled and nodded. "Are you hungry?" Troy asked as he let go of her hand. Gabriella shook her cramped hand and grabbed his again. He smiled at their hands and she shook her head. "No, I just want to hang out for now." She started to swing their arms.

"You know it took me forever to find the stupid field?"

Gabriella laughed, "Sorry the school is huge. I should have given you better directions."

"Not like I remembered the confusing ones you gave before anyway."

They laughed and sat on the grass in front of Memorial Hall like they did a few hours ago. "Is this the only place on campus that you can clearly watch the sunset?"

"Pretty much. It's after 7:30 so we should get to the cafeteria for dinner if you're hungry." Gabriella said.

Troy leaned back and tugged her shirt. "Nah, let's stay here."

"If we must." Gabriella laid next to him, "So, umm, Troy enjoy your first day?"

"Yeah, I guess… it was reasonable." Troy shrugged and placed his hands behind his head.

"Is there a pool here?" Troy asked suddenly with a smirk. "Yes…" Gabriella said quickly. "It's open Sunday mornings until 12."

"Hmm. What if I woke you up at 9 to go for a swim before we go bowling with your friends?" Troy asked with a grin.

"I'll be in a bathing suit, why? Are we going?" Gabriella giggled.

"Yes, we're going!" Troy lightly punched her in the side and laughed. He rolled over to face her and raised an eyebrow. "What happened to your neck?" he ran a finger over the birthmark. He knew what it was but he wanted to know if she knew what it was or if it was even there.

"I'm not sure. I noticed it when I was 12 and asked my mom the same question."

12. The Year of Age. So God didn't leave everything up to him. He wasn't as cruel as he thought, at that moment Troy smiled and thanked Him.

It was shaped like a twisted horn, like someone was trying to right life in a light, weathered brown ink and failed, creating loops, an I , e, and L, but all in the wrong place, it was the mark of death, like twisted dragons.

He smiled and touched it. It was the same mark on his stomach next to his manhood. He moved his hand and looked back into the sky, "You know I never asked where you were from?"

"Ask now." Troy smiled.

"Where are you from Troy?"

"I'm from Tarrytown, New York." Troy said then sighed.

"Across the country! Are your parents crazy!"

"More like annoyed." Troy chuckled. "Why? Are you a bad kid?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"No. I don't know. Are you into bad boys?" Troy smirked at her.

She blushed and shook her head.

"Then no, I'm not a bad kid, I just don't like to listen or reply, or anything else."

They laughed and Gabriella finally decided to look at the sunset.

"What's that key for?" Gabriella touched it and pulled her hand away. "Ow."

Troy's face darkened and he spoke, "Home." He tucked it in his shirt. She didn't know how to handle herself.

* * *

"Cannonball!"

Gabriella jumped in and Troy wiped his face and chuckled. "Jeez, you're like a kid." They laughed and Gabriella swam around him.

"Maybe. I just turned 16 anyway." she stuck her tongue out at him and giggled. She stood on her tip toes and grinned. Troy's eyes gravitated towards her chest. One of her nipples was trying to wiggle it's way from under her bikini top. He bravely reached forward and pulled her strap up. Gabriella hit him, "Pervert!"

Troy grinned and splashed her. "It would've been more perverted if I let it fall. I woul've saw your boob." He grabbed her as she began to swim away. They began to fight and Troy pushed her up against the pool wall.

"You're so short." He teased as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Shut up." she hit his chest but not enough to push him away. Her hair stuck to her skin and she was flushed a bright red. She knew she didn't look very attractive but Troy seemed to not be bothered by it. He pushed hair behind her ear and then dropped his hand back to her hip. She put her hands on his chest and then slid them up his shoulders and they met each other behind his neck. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. He tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth and gave her another kiss then buried his face in her neck. "Sorry. I've been wanting to do that for a while."

Gabriella didn't move. Her heart was beating fast in her chest and then she gained the courage to lightly push him off of her before he scorched her.

He smiled at her and she bit her lip to keep from grinning. She splashed him and swam away .

"Wow. You're just horrible!" Troy mumbled. He turned and swam after her.

* * *

"Ah, back so soon Abbadon? Didn't make love yet." Lucifer taunted as he watched one of his workers repeatedly dip a sinner in hot oil.

"Oh hush up. I just met her on Friday, we kissed today by the way. I can't wait till the day that I crush you. You're annoying."

"Whatever you say Abbadon if you let her slip away you realize you will only have one more century until you are banished, the key is given to Gabriel, and the cherubim kill you."

"I'm here to get my clothes. I won't be long, so I have no time to argue. I'm going out tonight. And tomorrow I have school. Goodbye."

"They'll kill her too, you know that right?"

Troy ignored him and expanded his wings. He flew fast knowing that each minute there leaves him less time to brush off the charcoal smell and cool off.

* * *

"Hey! Gabriella is sitting over there. And your seat is right in between her and Chad. I was just getting something to drink, need anything?" Taylor grinned.

Troy shook his head. All he needed was Azrael after all.

* * *

**Rachelle**

**Review!**

**Check out other updated stories and my profile.**


	4. Bleeding Blue

**Chapter 4**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

"I like your tan." Sharpay giggled. She ran her hand down his arm as he threw popcorn in Gabriella's hair.

She was annoying but Troy dealt with it after she switched seats with Chad. She put a hand on his stomach and he turned to her when Gabriella swatted at him and continued to watch the movie. "Thank you."

"Where do you tan?" she asked as she caressed him some more.

"Hell." he whispered back sweetly.

She laughed and covered her mouth like she was embarrassed. Troy listened to the hushed whispers about him clear across the campus. Then the familiar tone of Taylor cooed in his ear. She was talking to Gabriella.

"Sharpay is moving in on your man girlfriend! " Taylor barked at her.

"He obviously doesn't like her so I don't care." Gabriella whispered back. Troy leaned closer to Sharpay so he wouldn't seem like he was listening in. Sharpay's hands had now found their way to his hair. "I think your hot you know." Sharpay laughed.

Troy laughed too. She obviously didn't know how dead on she was. Emphasis on dead also. He rolled up his sleeves and she awed at his muscles and dared to lay her hand on one. She swiftly pulled back, "Ouch!"

Troy laughed harder and Gabriella poked him in the side then whispered, "What's so funny?"

Troy shook his head and threw a popcorn kernel at her. "Nothing serious. I'm just having fun."

Gabriella moved her chair closer to him and leaned a little on his arm. Sharpay did the same and Troy felt a little flustered with so much attention. Sharpay started to ease up leaving his arm drenched in sweat. But Gabriella stayed, her skin a bit cool for him but he was created for that purpose. To keep her warm.

Troy put an arm around her chair and she pushed herself into his side. He felt Sharpay's eyes on them and many eyes burned into the back and sides of his head. Some with desire, others with lust, and the miniscule ones with hatred. But he didn't mind it was the same thing every century, and in the pits of hell there were otherworldy feelings that would make you feel queasy and made you throw up the entire contents of your stomach. He could handle it.

He watched the pictures of _Flushed Away_ dance before his bright eyes but couldn't hear it. The only thing he could hear was the buzzing of his soulmate's thoughts. The only thoughts he could hear beside his own.

_I wish he would kiss me._

_I want him to pull me closer._

_Why won't he say anything?_

_Does he like Sharpay?_

_I hope he says something soon, this movie is boring._

_I can't wait to have him to myself._

Troy smirked and placed a kiss on her birthmark and another one above it, leaving a small burn mark there. He felt a bead of sweat drop down his forehead as the thoughts of them alone burned his brain. He kissed a line across her jaw and another on her neck. Then another kiss. One more wouldn't hurt!

"Ow!" Gabriella whispered as she jumped a little. The tiny burn mark looked raw and he gulped afraid someone might notice it. She raised an eyebrow at him and giggled. "Did you just bite me?"

Troy smirked and nodded reluctantly wanting so badly to tell her the truth.

He pecked her on the lips and she flushed a deep red. He wiped his forehead and shook the bangs out of his eyes. She poked him in the stomach and laid her head softly on his shoulder.

"Why does it feel like after two days of knowing you that I've known you for centuries?"

"You probably have. " Troy lied through his teeth. _You did._

He pulled her closer and her arm snaked around his waist. Troy chuckled and kissed her cheek swiftly so he didn't mark her face. "Why do you feel so hot?"

"Why do you feel so cold?"

"Touche'."

They watched the movie in silence.

* * *

They walked hand in hand back to the campus and the cool wind nipped at their skin. They didn't feel it though because their temperatures together created a lukewarm feeling.

"So what's your favorite color?" Gabriella asked randomly.

"Scarlet. Yours?"

"Yellow."

"Eww." Troy chuckled. Gabriella bumped hips with him and laughed. "You're a jerk." He pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her hips. "Sometimes. But I'm nicer to you than I am to most people."

"Can you sing?" She asked.

"Reasonably." Troy chuckled. "Why, does the school choir need another member?"

"No, I can sing though. We actually have a lot in common." Gabriella laughed strangely.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Nothing, it's just strange. I have a funny feeling about us meeting. Like one of us is going to have to leave the way we are living now." Gabriella shook her head. "It's stupid, never mind."

Troy didn't speak. He was too lost in his thoughts. Was she happier here than she would be with him? Was she getting her memory back without his help? But this is the century! He was to make her his.

"What if that was true? Would you be willing to leave everything to depend on me?"

"I don't know." Gabriella asked as she pulled away a little.

"Okay that was pretty heavy, forget I asked that." Troy withdrew his hand but Gabriella quickly grabbed it again.

"I'm not pushing you away, Troy, but something is about to happen. I have a funny feeling."

Troy nodded and shrugged. "Let's talk about something different then. We should be back on campus soon."

"So what do you think of Sharpay?" Gabriella asked nonchalantly. The words held more meaning behind them though and Troy could tell, so he answered truthfully.

"She's pretty…" Gabriella's heart dropped. "-ditzy. No, not pretty ditzy, very ditzy." They laughed and bumped into each other as they walked.

"She's one of my best friends. She's the life of the group." Gabriella giggled.

"Not to me." Troy looked up at the sky and glanced at the moon.

That was the symbol of God's eye. Troy had to stop himself before he laughed at his joke.

The day the moon appeared was the same day he played with his friends and a cloud was accidently thrown at Gabriel. It was in the sky as a symbol of God's power and Gabriel's anger and the people here sworn it was a rock and a plaything to walk on! When Gabriel gave that cloud to God he only laughed shaped it as a ball and put it in the sky. Gabriel was even more furious that he had been laughed at.

"Troy!" Gabriella elbowed him.

He wiped the smile off his face and turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"I was asking if you wanted to walk to class together tomorrow." she asked disappointed that he lost interest in her.

"Of course." He said softly. He pushed the door open and held it for her. She smiled gratefully at him and walked into the building. Their footsteps were so loud proving that it was indeed past 9:30 and it was time to sleep for school. When they got to Gabriella's dorm she turned to him and kissed his cheek. Troy frowned and pulled her closer then laid a sweet kiss on her glossed lips.

"Goodnight, Troy."

"Wait. Are we allowed off campus on school days?"

"Yes, but only during lunch."

"Great, umm, can we like hang out at the pizza shop we past?"

"Yeah. It'd be awesome." Gabriella blushed. Troy laid one last kiss on her plump lips and reluctantly let go of her hand slowly.

"Night, Gabriella." He watched her go into her room and went to his own. He opened his door and silently watched two little demons cackle and play with his things. He quickly and quietly closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Troy harshly questioned.

"The door was open!" one seethed. They giggled and dropped the hat on the floor. "Are there anymore of you here?" Troy asked.

"Nope!" They said together.

"Xander, where is your brother?" Troy closed the curtains and turned to the purplish-red one with thorns down his spine. He whipped his tail side-to-side and laughed. "Lucifer ate him!"

Of course there were demons. The ones that were trapped here because of sin, but the ones straight from hell tortured souls. Xander and his friend Komodo were only the few of the harmless ones that were just plain evil but incapable of harming anyone. Troy grabbed Komodo by the wing before he ripped the wallpaper off the wall. "Stop that!" Troy hissed. Xander and Komodo were one of the few demons that he spoke to occasionally and entertained him. Troy laughed and took off his key and put it in the door. He threw Komodo into the pits of hell and pushed Xander in there too before throwing himself in and pushing his wings out his back. He soared in patterns and felt Komodo sit on his back. He turned upside down and Komodo screamed as he tried to hold on but failed, falling into the pool of lava below them. Troy dove in behind him and chuckled.

"Woo!" He exclaimed. He heard the clapping behind him and turned swiftly. "Quite a show, Abbadon! I'm impressed!" Lucifer grinned.

He smelled the air, "And little Troy still hasn't made love huh?"

Troy glared and shook the rock out his hair. "What do you want?"

Xander made a cannonball and splashed more lava in his face. When he popped up, Troy hit him in the head before pushing him back down in the pool.

"I sucked the demon's blood out of that pest's brother, put him out of his misery. But I'm still hungry." The two demons hid behind Troy and he laughed.

"Well,you can't have me so find something and suckle on it. Leave me alone." Troy tucked his wings in and his face darkened as he swam closer to the edge of the pool to where Lucifer was standing. The lava brushed against Troy's skin and steamed softly. His face darkened and he shook his head. "Next time I am here I am going to bound you with chains."

"Do as you please! I still speak in the minds of all humanity, Abbadon, and you can't starve me Gabriel wouldn't have it."

"Hush!" Troy roared. "Find your food and go!" Troy swam away and the little demons followed.

Lucifer just wanted to get under his skin, because there was no way to get to the cruelest angel but drive him crazy with pretend pity.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Gabriella asked as she grabbed his arm and dragged him along. He hugged her from behind as he pulled his hand away. Troy waddled with her and kissed her neck. "I'm sorry, I got caught up with that intrepid locker."

"Well at least there is something besides me that isn't afraid of the wrath of Troy Bolton!"

Gabriella giggled and walked with him and the first bell sounded. She pushed opened the door and the few students in the class looked toward them, Troy buried his face in her neck and Gabriella put down her bag and turned toward him.

"Where is my morning kiss?" He asked suspiciously.

Gabriella laughed and kissed his burning nose. "Right there." Troy shook his head and let go of her.

"That was disappointing." Troy sighed playfully. Gabriella shrugged and sat then patted the seat behind her.

Troy sat and asked, "Why can't I sit next to you?"

"Taylor sits there." Gabriella grinned. Troy threw his head back and groaned. They shared a laugh and Troy listened to a whisper about Gabriella and Troy hooking up yesterday. Except he wasn't Troy in the whisper, it was "that new kid".

He turned his head sharply to catch both their eyes simultaneously and smiled easing their minds with his silent manipulation. While he was here the demons of envy and anger would not harm his soul mate.

Gabriella looked towards them too and raised an eyebrow, could Troy hear them too?

She and Troy caught each other's eyes and shared a smile. Gabriella's eyes turned a shade of dark purple and then swiftly turned back to her dark brown. _Amazing_, Troy thought. Then he wondered how many times they'd done that without him noticing.

* * *

**Review !**


	5. Salt On A Wound

**Hey! **

**I'm sorry I have been updating slow but I've been having tons of exams! **

**There will be a sentence in Greek and if you go to google translate you will be able to translate it. I was going to include the sentence but then I decided I'll be eveil and make you translate it yourself!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Wow.

That was the exact thought he had when he watched her. She sat in front of him reading her poetry and he leaned against the tree in a daze.

He was in love, he had to admit it, and it was always so amazing watching her fall in love with him over and over and then again. Even though that was great and all he wanted her this century more than anything.

"Troy, are you even listening?"

"Yeah." He smiled. He placed his hands behind his head and his shirt raised up a little over his stomach. Gabriella leaned forward on the grass and laid on her stomach.

"What?"

"I'm done. If you were truly listening you'd know that." She returned his smile and Troy chuckled. "I swear I heard."

Gabriella sighed and placed a hand under her chin. She watched the shapes of the leaves bounce on Troy's face. He was amazing to look at he was like the perfect finish of a sculptors hand. The detail of his face looked like it had been so carefully sketched that it put Van Gogh to shame. His perfect blue eyes reminded her of the Carribean Sea and his smile made her melt. And for this fragile time, she had him all to herself.

"I missed you yesterday, where did you go?" Gabriella asked.

Troy squinted and looked up at the sky, "Me and Chad were hanging out by the park. We played a little ball, got pizza, talked, we didn't do much. Then I stayed in the office all day because it turns out I missed some huge exam that no one told me about." Troy looked at her.

"Well, no class sounds better than anything. You didn't even drop by my room yesterday so I thought you were kidnapped." Gabriella grinned.

Troy shook his head and turned on his side. His hair lightly brushed against the tree bark and he spoke, "It's good to know you've gotten attached to me for the past week that you worry." Troy chuckled.

"Why shouldn't I? You seem so fragile." She giggled.

"Gabriella, me? C'mon Troy Bolton, fragile. Pfft." Troy scoffed. He shook the bangs out of his face and peered at her.

"You know what I'm thinking about right now?" she asked. "No." Troy said with a side glace to the people around them.

Gabriella pushed her notebook away. "You, me, and a kiss."

Troy laughed and leaned forward, "On the cheek." She said finally.

Troy frowned and it was Gabriella's turn to laugh. "I don't know why I ever think you can be serious. I really don't."

Troy looked back and then sighed. He saw her look away and realized she must have been staring at him. He grinned and poked her stomach, "I know I'm pretty but please stare discreetly."

"You're such a dick sometimes. Hush." Gabriella giggled.

Troy grabbed her hand and pushed some fire into her veins. Gabriella jolted. "What have you been running on carpet all day? Since when did they change the flooring in the office!" Gabriella pulled her hand away and shook it. Troy shrugged and grabbed her hand again. He massaged her fingers and kissed each one.

"Are we hanging for the rest of the day or what?" Troy asked.

"Can we?" Gabriella whispered.

"Well, who's stopping us?" Troy placed her hand on his face. It sent a chill through his veins and he smelt death on her fingertips, the scent of myrrh. Troy inhaled and sighed, his heart dropped in his chest when he finally realized some one was going to die on campus today. Troy enjoyed the unforgettable smell but it came with bad news. Gabriella giggled.

"Are you smelling me?"

"Maybe." Troy returned the smile.

* * *

"Hello weekend, good bye teachers!" Gabriella giggled in the library. She bit into her apple and handed it back to Troy. Troy laughed and bit also.

The bell just rang for the end of study hall and it was time to leave. It was Friday again, and Gabriella was headed to soccer practice. Troy stopped at his locker and Gabriella leaned against the one next to his. "Are you watching me practice today?"

"Why when I can always watch tomorrow?"

"There's no practice tomorrow." Gabriella said disappointed. Lately she felt like she had to do everything with him.

Troy tested her, "Well, I'm going to head to my room to study. Call me when you get back, alright? Because right now I am on the brink of failing Greek."

"Troy, you speak it fluently. You are Greek!"

"Yeah, sure." Troy lied through his teeth.

"Okay, then. I guess I'll call." Gabriella frowned and she looked to turn. "Wait." Troy gently said he pulled her close and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth.

"You will call. No guessing." Troy smiled. He kissed her again and one more time before letting go. A few freshmen down the hall giggled and pointed at them and Troy gave her another kiss for a show. Gabriella bit her lip and nodded, "Okay. Bye Troy."

Gabriella walked down the hall quickly and opened her locker, "I can't believe you're letting his kissing control you like that, Gabriella." She spoke to herself, "You've only known him for a week, you don't even know what he's about."

Gabriella opened her locker quickly and stuffed her books inside then pulled out her gym bag and bottle of water. She closed it and walked away, pushing through the hallway and grabbed one of her player's arms.

"Casey, where are you going?" she asked.

"Coach canceled practice this morning, his kid popped out today." She said with a grin. Gabriella sighed and nodded, "I'll see you around." She headed out the door and turned the corner to the dormitory Taylor stayed in. She knocked on the door and Taylor answered groggily.

"Come in Gabs, what did Troy do?" Taylor closed the door behind her and fell on her bed.

"It's not what he did, it's what I am doing! He is just so amazing and funny and sexy, I'm losing my self in him. And I know it sound crazy but, I think he's changing me and nobody changes Gabriella."

"Okay… Gabriella get your beef cake before Shar does. Because you know that's what always happens. If he's so amazing then why are you hesitating?"

"Because, I don't know. I am waiting." Gabriella bit her lip nervously.

"For Sharpay? I know that you've probably gotten used to it but please change this life order. Because it goes: You find a cute guy, tell the group, introduce us to him, suddenly he's in Shar's room every now and then. Then bam! He's Sharpay's boy toy. Stand your ground, babe! You'll be walked all over if you keep your mouth shut."

"You don't think he'll be like the others do you?"

"I hope not. It seems like he's got a good head on his buff tan shoulders so catch him before he thinks you're not interested."

"He knows I am. We had our first kiss on Sunday. And we've been kissing since."

"Love at first sight, huh?" Taylor giggled.

"Don't laugh at my dilemma!" Gabriella huffed. She kicked off her shoes and lied next to her friend. She entwined fingers with her then placed her head on her shoulder.

"I don't want to lose control and I don't want to lose my chance. It feels like the world is crashing down."

"Hmm, well, hun just catch him while you can. I can't tell you any different. Especially when I'm on my period." Taylor sighed and covered her eyes with her arm.

"Can we watch TV and eat chips?" Gabriella frowned.

"You can eat chips and I'll just lay here and watch the TV." Gabriella sighed and tugged on her leggings before getting up and turning on the TV and turning off the lights.

"Did you know coach was even having a baby?"

"Nope, not until today or I would of already made jokes about it." Taylor grinned and turned over to face her. Gabriella found her place again and pushed the bag of Lays to the side.

"Why do you think Sharpay always does that?" Gabriella asked after a while.

"Maybe because you always find the cutest boys and second because she's jealous."

"How do you know she's jealous?"

"Because Shar's always jealous of something, and there is a reason I don't talk to her after my break up with Zeke you know, I just feel that if you are going to be dishonest and a backstabber you'll be my acquaintance. She likes to walk all over people and I can't allow that to happen with me so I don't give her anything to talk about by not talking to her."

"You never did tell me why you and Chad broke up." Gabriella frowned.

"It's not that we broke up, we're just on break. She got to him and I tried to tell him that she and I are not that close anymore and she had convinced him that I wasn't over Zeke because if I was I would be her best friend again. So he said when I check my attitude he'll be there. Screw him."

Gabriella sighed and shook her head, "We have got to do this talking thing more often. Because I'm feeling a lot better." Gabriella smiled at her best friend.

"I guess it's just a matter of talking everything out, and some Tyenol because I'm still cramping."

They laughed and Gabriella threw a chip at her. "You just ruined the friend moment we were just having."

"Good, because I'm not gay." Taylor chuckled and grabbed a chip.

* * *

_Abbadon._

_Reap the soul Abbadon. _

The voice wouldn't stop. Gabriella pulled the covers closer to her body and looked around in the dark. She shivered in the cold room and felt the chills run through her body.

_Abbadon._

_Her soul is singing for you._

Gabriella hopped up quickly and closed the curtain then ran back to her bed and cowered beneath the covers. She felt ridiculous, like she was seven all over again and she was afraid that if she didn't run in the dark she was going to get eaten by some huge monster. Once again, ridiculous.

She wanted to call Troy but she was afraid it would make her weak. She wanted to be strong and still have her chance but not appear difficult.

_Abaddon! Reap!_

Gabriella looked at the time and called Troy quickly before her parental block went on at 11:00.

"Hello?" Troy answered swiftly.

"Hey are you busy?"

"No little Miss Liar Pants I actually just finished packing my bag."

"Coach had a bay today so I ended up hanging out with Taylor today. Look I know this might sound crazy but there is something in my room."

"What do you mean something is in your room?" Troy chuckled, "A monster?"

"No, there is a voice saying Abbadon reap a soul or something. It's creeping me out and I don't even know who Abbadon is!"

Gabriella listened to the footsteps in the hallways as she silently prayed Mr. Terri, the hall monitor, didn't knock on her door and scold her off the phone.

"You're crazy." Troy lied through his teeth

"I know."

"Are you scared?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to come over?" Troy asked patiently.

"Mr. Terri is doing his rounds, you might get caught, and I don't want to get you in trouble. I actually… I wanted to just hear your voice."

"Well, what's the worst that could happen?" Troy whispered.

"Week suspension."

"Hmm, I'll be right over then." Troy hung up before Gabriella could say never mind.

She sighed and got up to turn on her lights. The foot steps stopped and Gabriella heard a knock at her door she flung it open and pulled Troy inside quickly. Troy smiled and kissed her nose, "Hello to you too."

He dove for her bed and lied there then patted the space next to him. She hit the on button on the small television set then sat next to him.

"I can guarantee that what ever is on that television is not as interesting as I am." Troy chuckled and tugged on her shirt. He raised it a little bit and kissed a space on her back. She turned and laughed at him.

"Come on lets relax. We can talk can't we?" Troy pulled her down next to him.

"I guess. What did you do besides study Greek?"

"Ochi polý. Skéfti̱ka ta cheíli̱ sou kai ti̱ gló̱ssa sas. Boreíte na nió̱tho̱ san néos ánthro̱pos, ótan me filás glyká."

"Hmm."

Troy kissed a trail down her neck and stopped on the hollow in her collarbone and sucked a bit.

Gabriella turned toward him and kissed his lips lightly. He danced with her tongue and pulled back to start the kiss all over again. Gabriella pulled away and Troy tried to continue.

"I want more, Troy."

"Then why did you pull away?"

"Not more kisses." Gabriella sighed and looked to get up.

Troy groaned and entwined his fingers with hers. "Be my girlfriend, Gabriella." He whispered. It wasn't a question it was a statement. Something that gave her no options.

Gabriella nodded and Troy pulled her back down. He pulled her under the sheets with him and laid kisses on everywhere he could see.

He was so close.

And it's bad enough that she didn't even recognize her own voice.

* * *

**Rachelle**

**Review.**

**=D**


	6. Burnt

**Wow Chapter 6 already!**

**I am looking ready to update the other stories so it might be another break between updates but follow the other stories also and there will be Author's Notes tell you when I update this one!**

**Enjoy**

**WritinqIsMyLife**

**Ps: Also I got a message from someone about Sex & Manhattan, and to address that because I'm doing this from my phone, I will also be updating that tomorrow. **

* * *

_The scream echoed through the halls._

_Troy dashed down the hallway to the master bedroom where his wife kneeled at the bed and pointed at the woman behind her._

_Blood poured from between Azrael's legs and Troy feared the truth. His child was gone. He looked toward the maid with hatred as Azrael bawled tears in her bloody hands._

_"She pushed me, Jonathan! She killed him!" she bawled. The maid shook her head fear whelming in her eyes. "It was by accident I swear to you my Lord! She was in the way of the laundry basket!"_

_Troy's icy eyes closed and he pulled the woman by the arm. Ashe begged and pleaded with him and he pushed her into one of the guards._

_"She killed my child." He said softly. The room went silently. "God bless you woman…" Troy looked around the room of astounded eyes._

_"Behead her." He said with sadness dripping in his voice. He ran back down the hall to comfort his soulmate. Who laid on the ground with a knife to her heart._

_"Azrael, no!"_

_He spoke to late._

* * *

Gabriella tried to ignore the knocking at the door. The arms around her shifted and tightened and then a growl sung in her ear. She felt like she was in bed with an animal. She tightened her eyes and sank deeper into Troy's arms. The knocking got louder and Gabriella frowned.

"Gabs! Let's chill today. Get up!" Sharpay screamed and banged again. She felt Troy shift and get ready to get up Gabriella got ready to stop him but then she decided to let Sharpay see him instead. She smiled and buried her face in her pillow.

"Yes?" Troy answered groggily. He fixed his tank and flicked the bangs out his face.

"Why are you here? Where's Gabs?" Sharpay said at his boxers.

"She's in bed. Would you like me to pass on a message?" Troy spoke without patience. Gabriella got up and pushed Troy aside. "What happened Sharpay? Are you okay?"

Troy backed away and fell back in her bed and purred. Gabriella heard it and recognized the sound so well like she had heard it before, she turned to him and her eyes burned she quickly turned to Sharpay and smiled at her. Sharpay frowned and tugged her arm. Gabriella held the knob behind her and raised an eyebrow.

"Gabs you know I liked him and you are screwing him?" Sharpay forcefully whispered.

Gabriella's eyes widened and then she dropped her head in anger. "Since when have you liked him? I met him first and I showed him around first and I kissed him first! Second I'm not screwing him! And third he's been flirting with me, next he asked me to be his girlfriend!" Gabriella ran her fingers through her hair.

"He asked you to be his girlfriend. Wow. You aren't girlfriend type he obviously is trying to get to me. You have nothing to offer him!" Sharpay frowned.

Gabriella giggled and shook her head. "This conversation is over."

"Mr. Terri died last night during your sleepover with Troy. Stop being selfish." Sharpay snatched at Gabriella and an electric current shot up her arm. Sharpay jerked back and Gabriella's now purple eyes rolled and she turned on her heels forcefully pushing the door open. Troy raised an eyebrow sleepily and patted the space next to him.

"I dont want to talk about it." she lied down next to him and he smirked.

"I didn't ask."

She frowned and looked towards him. He winked and stroked her curls. "Chill out."

Troy dropped his head on her stomach and rubbed. He wanted to spill his seed in her like he had once before. He wanted to have a baby with her and he wouldn't allow them to kill it like they had his second try to get Azrael to love him. And she knew him in her subconcoius but didn't even realize and that's what hurt the most. Abbadon was him! He was the epitome of death and she was afraid of her own voice last night.

His poor Azrael.

Troy sighed and loved that she was untouched he could feel it. He looked up into her face and smiled, "So girlfriend what's good for today?"

Her sleepy eyes lit up and turned a deep shade of purple. Troy marveled at them and grinned.

"Well, we could hang out here on campus and I can show you the new building they are building, also there is a bagel shop that opened a few blocks away by the bowling alley, we can go catch a movie, or we can go to your room." Gabriella yawned and rubbed Troy's back.

"Let's do everything." Troy chuckled. He pulled himself up and stretched. They looked at each other lustfully as Troy's shirt lifted up his stomach. She stared at the trail of light soft hair that lead to something much more desirable. He dropped his arms and walked into the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a knowing smile. She nodded and swallowed.

* * *

"Ha! You read my ass!" Troy laid back in his chair chuckling. Gabriella giggled and shook her head.

"I do, I really do! I was a nerd in Middle School, then all of a sudden here when I knew something it made me popular, this school is so backwards!" Gabriella reached over and hit him in the chest, "And don't make fun of me."

"Did you wear glasses?" he snorted.

"No. I just always had a book and people used to either stay away from me or they say something. I had anger issues." Gabriella laughed.

"Ella, anger issues? You? Never." Troy shook his head. He knew it was true but rarely anyone ever got on Azrael's bad side as long as he'd known her. Gabriella nodded and dug her teeth into her cream cheese bagel.

"Wow. I would've never guessed it."

"So where to next lover boy?" Gabriella grinned. Troy made a thinking face.

"Well, we looked around that weird building, we saw Mega Mind, we are here at the bagel shop. So now it's to my room we go." Troy winked.

Gabriella swallowed her bagel fast and sighed. She started to eat slowly thinking about what they would do there.

He chuckled, "We're not going to do anything, Gabriella we're just going to hang out. Probably study or something. Jeesh, it's always something sexual with you."

"I didn't say anything."

"It was on your face."

"Right." Gabriella blushed and looked out the window.

"What's wrong with being intimate with me anyway?" Troy asked curiously, her virgin lips frowned and Troy already knew the answer as her thoughts buzzed in his head.

"I've never been intimate." She mumbled.

Troy nodded and fiddled with his napkin. "That's not a bad thing. I'll make it a fun first time for you." He smiled softly.

"Troy…"

"Not now of course. Whenever you're ready." He said solemnly, "But don't take a century." He spoke seriously.

Gabriella nodded and looked down at her bagel. "You want the rest?"

"Sure." He took it from her and ate it and watched her sip her apple juice as she watched him also.

"Are you scared of me?" Troy asked softly.

"A little." Gabriella answered truthfully. Troy sighed and wiggled his nose.

"Don't be. I'd never hurt you in anyway."

"Okay." She said doubtfully.

Troy frowned and leaned forward, "Have you been hurt before?"

"Remember when I said everybody likes Sharpay?" she said softly.

"Hmm, well, do I like Sharpay? Not really. Do I think she's pretty? When you stare long enough, her nose is huge and one eye is smaller then the other."

"I thought I was the only person that noticed!"

"Well, obviously these guys only want her for her body, I want you because from everything I've seen from you, I need you." He said sincerely, "You can't ever love me, if you will, if you're afraid I'll break your tiny little heart, Ella. So relax and let it happen, because if anything you're perfect and it'll be my heart that's broken."

"Troy…"

"Don't contradict me." He swallowed the last bit of bagel and dusted of his hands. "Let's go." He held out his hand and pulled her up with him. She gravitated toward his side and hugged him, he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead, "You wanna play dirty scrabble?"

"I always win, though." She giggled. She wiped her face in his shirt and shook her head, "You're crazy, Troy."

"I'll remember that." He chuckled and rubbed her arm up and down.

* * *

When he got to the room her hand stopped him from turning the key. "What happened, beautiful?"

"I want you to play me like you played your piano in Middle School." Gabriella blushed right after she said it.

Troy gulped and nodded. He opened the door and grabbed her hand to pull her inside.

Gabriella nervously looked at Troy and he pushed her onto the bed and got on top of her, he kissed her softly at first then hungrily, he rubbed at her sides then pulled her shirt up, "Unhook your bra, for me." Gabriella's hands shook as she forced her self to unclasp the intrepid bra. She pulled it off slowly and Troy kissed her breasts softly.

"Lay back." He told her softly. She dropped against his pillow and tried to remember how to breathe. He pulled off her shorts and left her panties on. "Troy…"

"Relax."

He sat on his ankles and placed his hands on her stomach. He closed his eyes and exhaled through his mouth. He spoke like he was nervous also.

"Right here would be the A key and you go down this way which would lead you into B, Middle C, then D, E, F, and G." He tapped his fingers softly against her flesh and hummed The Pastoral by Beethoven. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as his fingers moved across her torso magically. He hit the high C on the top of her panties then made his way back down. He hit the last note in the middle of her breasts and then began to kiss her softly.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced." She whispered to him. He just stared at her and kissed her again.

"Would you like me to play another song?"

"I'd like that."

"It begins with Middle C…"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed**

**Review!**

**Rachelle **

**=D**


	7. Beating Around The Bush

**Hello!**

**I know I wasn't supposed to upload but I have tons of chapter ideas so since I have many reviews on this one I'll actually delay the others, publish a new one (Her Feet), and continue one of my choice. **

**=) Please though, when you review, include the title of the story that you think has made enough progress in it's plot and I'll continue that one with the new story.**

**Here is Chapter 7.**

**Rated M**

**;)**

**Enjoy!**

**P.s: PM me with story suggestions if you want, this story isn't going to be over too soon, I feel like I have just started, no estimates of chapters though**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Her adorable face scrunched up and sneezed into Troy's shirt after he rubbed a wildflower in her face to wake her up. Troy chuckled and continued to lean against the old crumbling building of their dorm comfortably and used his bag as a pillow. They were just relaxing and enjoying the warm summer air. Troy continued to read and shifted to a better position and squeezed her.

His stomach rumbled quietly and Gabriella finally looked up at him and spoke. "You want pizza?"

Troy shook his head and continued to read it was how they have been ending their school days now, just doing homework then hanging out behind the dorm. So far nobody has bothered them about it either. Troy was old news, Sharpay and Gabriella stopped talking, and Taylor was with the Russian Transfer all the time. It left them both with unused time when Gabriella didn't have soccer practice or a game.

"Maybe we should get a donut. I want something sweet."

Gabriella reached up and kissed him wih cold lips. For some reason this Monday semed off, Troy seemed kind of distant and like he was hiding something even when she tried to talk to him it was like he held back.

"Sounds great." Gabriella sat up and reached for her bag then grabbed onto his pant leg.

"Sleep over tonight, Troy."

Troy reached for her hand and pulled her up and nodded.

Gabriella held onto his hand and dragged him toward the Wildcat Bakery.

"Hey, Troy."

"Troy!"

Troy frowned at all the attention and pulled Gabriella to his side, she ordered and paid and Troy patiently waited at her side giving polite smiles to the others.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" she said grabbing the bag. Troy grinned and shook his head reaching for a donut.

"You know Lord Of the Flies isn't as bad as I thought." he bit into his donut.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and spoke "Sucks to your opinion!"

"Hmm it seems like I wasn't the only one reading the books off the recommended list."

Gabriella bumped hips with him and continued to walk back towards the dorm. It was nearly 6 and Gabriella wanted to talk to Troy. He raised an eyebrow at her scrunched up ones and then caressed her forearm to tap into her thoughts.

_He's hiding something._

Troy flinched and his smile dissipated. He bit into his donut as if nothing happened, but he was nervous. Gabriella opened the door and swung it back for him to catch it. He caught it before it smacked him in the face. He pushed it shut so it locked and then he turned on the light.

Gabriella began to undress and Troy kicked off his shoes and drop his bag, he watched her silently.

"Why have you been so quiet lately?"

"I don't know what you mean." Troy finished his donut and started to shrug off his pants and dropped them on the floor beside him. Gabriella picked them up and placed them with hers.

"Troy please, I am not stupid. You are obviously hiding something from me."

Troy shook his head incredulously and looked away from her. "Troy, don't lie to me."

She dropped herself on the bed then crawled on top of him to get his attention.

"Just tell me." she pleaded with him.

"Hit me, get angry with me, hate me." Troy spoke in a whisper. She frowned and groaned.

"How is that relevant to what we are talking about?"

"See this is what I am talking about." Troy pushed her off him then dragged her into the bathroom with him. She tried to pull away when Troy forcefully pushed her into the counter.

"Look!" Troy's voice cracked. She peered into the mirror and gasped. Looking back her was a stranger.

Then she frowned, "Is this a joke?"

Troy shook his head, his eyes turned to black before her own eyes, and he grimaced showing his fangs.

Gabriella shrieked and pushed him and he quickly grabbed her arm. Troy went flying into the wall and Gabriella ran out the bathroom.

"What are you doing to me?" Gabriella screamed and started throwing things as he chased after her. She didn't even realize she was running on the ceiling.

"Nothing! Just hear me out." Troy begged.

His wings expanded from his back and she screeched. She fell of the ceiling and onto the bed but she shot up quicker than Troy could grab her. He pinned her to the wall with so much force that a crack went up the paint behind her. She released her arm and punched him the face. He twisted her arms behind her and flashed his fangs at her with a growl.

He hissed and his shiny black eyes made him look so cold. His eyes turned back to the baby blue color when he saw the fear in her pinpoint pupils. She wiggled and started to cry,

"What's wrong with me?" She cried to him.

Troy frowned and buried his face in her tick hair and all of a sudden started to cry with her. He slowly released her and she kneed him in the groin. He relentlessly fell to the ground and his wings made a sucking noise as they dove beneath his skin. He curled into a fetal position and bawled. Gabriella made her way to the corner and watched quietly as he rocked back and forth and chanted his apologies. Her brow furrowed and she pulled her knees to her chest.

"I'm so sorry."

Gabriella slowly crawled over to her distraught boyfriend and pulled an arm from his head, and then she took her thumb and rubbed away a tear. "Don't cry. You can tell me what is going on." Gabriella said in her own choked sobs.

Troy shook his head and wretched his arm away from her, "I should have waited for you to be in love with me." He sighed and wiped his face.

His eyes were brimmed with red and he reached for Gabriella's hand but she looked away. Another tear escaped his eyes and he looked away also. "My name is Abbadon, the epitome of death and-"

"The holder of Hell's Key." Gabriella finished for him. "And if you are Abbadon, I must be Azrael, his lover. The one he must prove himself to every century. I'm the grim reaper."

Troy pushed his face into the comfort of her rug to avoid the other tears that he had to force back into his tear ducts.

"Wow." Gabriella shook her head and wiped her eyes with her fingers. She reached out and touched the beautifully jewel encrusted key around his neck. She held onto the key until it left a mark in her palm.

"I knew there was something off about us meeting." Gabriella sadly smiled. "You have officially made life interesting, Troy Bolton."

Gabriella gave a small giggle at her insinuation and then lied on the floor next to him and looked deep into his watery eyes, "I didn't expect you to hate me you know."

"Well, I don't. Wouldn't that be a huge step back back for us?" Gabriella took his hand from plucking at her rug and entwined their fingers.

"I can't stop what's already happening anyway." Troy forcefully kissed her mouth and she kissed away his free tears and he kissed her away her unease. It felt so right to be with him. They slowly undressed each other and Troy gently caressed her body like she was a porcelain doll. He kissed her soft naked legs and kissed her womanhood eagerly and made a trail up her stomach. She moaned already satisfied. She started to push down his boxers and he reached up to the bed and pulled down her comforter. She gently stroked his monstrous manhood as he pulled it over them and rubbed her clit to its full arousal. He guided his manhood into her and watched as her face turned from painful to pleasurable. Troy thrusted in her to the hilt and kissed her face. She pushed her chest into him and he began to quicken his pace.

"Touch me." She groaned.

Troy purred in her hair in response and sucked her nipples. She rubbed his back and squeezed his backside.

"Mmm." Troy moaned against her breast and caressed her sides.

"More, Troy, please!" Gabriella saw stars before her eyes.

She threw her head back and felt Troy tense up and then two little pin pricks in the hollow of her neck.

"Uh!" She held herself still as Troy suckled. She felt her heart start to race and then slow unnaturally. The heat of the bite and her orgasm traveled her veins and a burn formed where his lips were. He collapsed on her and she kissed his shoulder softly as he trembled from the intake of her blood. Gabriella didn't want to speak to ruin the moment. She felt in love and energized and as she embraced Troy, she knew he felt the same.

* * *

"Let's skip school tomorrow." Troy mumbled. Gabriella glanced at the clock and sighed.

"You want detention on Saturday?"

"With you, yes." Troy chuckled and kissed down Gabriella's naked shoulder. They had just awoken from their nap on the hard but rugged floor. They cuddled and spoke quietly amongst each other as if nothing happened.

Gabriella cuddled closer to him then turned over, "Take me to Hell." Troy frowned and took the key off his neck and placed it between them.

"Where is the door, is it invisible, or in some special place too obvious for anyone to look?" Gabriella guessed as she went to touch the key softly. Troy shook his head, "It's behind any door I put the key in."

"Oh, like a skeleton key?"

"I guess." Troy sighed and looked off to the clock, "It's only 1, we have the whole night ahead of us to go, I don't even know why you would want to go there."

"Who named you Troy?"

"My mother of course." Troy's eyes furrowed. Gabriella had tons of questions now.

"You have a mother?" Gabriella bit her lip.

"How do you think I got here. I don't just open a door and walk through and say 'Oh, my name is Troy', I had to be born to walk here." Troy chuckled, "Do you not have a mother?"

"I do." Gabriella answered quickly, "So are we related? Mr. Rinaldi says Abbadon and Azrael were brother and sister."

"We are technically, but in the world we are from everybody is related. I mean, after we bond we'll be reincarnated together as twins but only if we choose not to go back to heaven." Troy sighed and laid his head on his arm.

"Does, that make what we just did nasty?" Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed and she frowned.

"No." Troy laughed. "We were created to meet, make love, bond, then give God how you say… another child." Troy grinned. "Then you'll rule over Hell and death with me."

"Wait God's your dad?" Gabriella was utterly confused.

"He's everyone's Father, Gabriella. It's just a cycle." Troy sighed. "But every century we are interrupted, you die, you move, you refuse to talk to me, or you kill me." Troy mumbled groggily.

"I've killed you?" Gabriella shivered.

"You did it because your father was going to beat you mercilessly, 1927, you shot me in the back of the head, completely blew my brains out." Troy shuddered from the memory.

"So how long have we been doing this cat and mouse thing?"

"Since you left to study the acts of sin and reap the dead."

"Then why you?" she whispered.

"Because we're bonded, where you went I went, so when you told God that you wanted to leave the safety of heaven, I carried on a rant and hissy fit and God kicked me out since I wanted you so bad." Troy smiled, "Sometimes I feel it was worth it." Troy paused and closed his eyes, "But he didn't make it easy for me. He made it so difficult that since I sat there and screamed in his face, I had to make you love me like you did in heaven because you forgot. This century and next century is all I got to make you love me then Gabriel will kill me and the cherubim will assign a new reaper and behead you." Troy grimaced.

Gabriella buried her face in his bare chest as chills coursed through her. "Why was I created?"

"To reap." Troy answered bitterly. "And I was created to keep you warm because death chilled and froze people. I am just here, to be your mate, your lover, and your heat. I'm your punishment and you're mine." Troy chuckled.

"I can always go back to God and beg for forgiveness, but I want to do that with you, I want to change your mind, you can come to heaven and we can live in the parallel! I'll show you around Hell and then I'll take you to Heaven in the evenings."

"But let's not think about that, Troy, tell me how I reap." Gabriella listened to the familiar slow sound of his heartbeat.

"I'm not sure, only you know." Troy held her tight and kissed her hair.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter.**

**I had fun writing it!**

**Remember to review**

**Rachelle**


	8. Sugared and Roasted

**Chapter 8**

***Important Author's note at the end***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Wait, do it again!" Gabriella giggled.

Troy snapped and a bright flame formed and bounced above his touching fingers. Gabriella bit her lip to contain her grin and stuck her index finger in it and the flame turned blue before her eyes.

Troy continued to study his history as she played with the fire and changed the colors back and forth. "Troy..." Gabriella warned.

Troy looked up and snickered, a small flame lit her hand and she tried to shake it off furiously. Troy brushed it off and threw it in the air it became a series of embers and rained on the library table. They were sitting in the far corner by the fiction section and no one seemed to be here on this bright Sunday morning.

"Can I make ice?" Gabriella wondered. Troy grinned at her and closed his textbooks. "I am not sure." He flicked his fingers and made balls of fire and began to juggle them. Gabriella shook her head at his childish antics and he threw them at her and she caught them gracefully and threw them in his face.

"That wasn't nice." Troy chuckled. His hair suddenly burst into flames and he shook his head with a smile. "Ouch." Troy complained as he rubbed his head.

"What are we doing today?"

"I'm not sure…" Gabriella pondered. "Actually I do know." A glint of mischief formed in her eyes and Troy raised his eyebrow.

"Are you taking me to your bedroom?" Troy said with a snicker.

"No, we're going to yours." Gabriella giggled.

"Well, what are we doing there?"

"You are putting that key to use."

"Oh..." Troy looked away and sighed.

"Troy...Please." Gabriella pleaded quietly.

"I need new clothes anyway." Troy whispered.

She wiggled excitedly and gabbed her bag. Troy followed her lead reluctantly and took her to his room.

"There are many other things we could do to pass the time, Brie." Gabriella ignored him and dropped her bag. "Do I have wings?"

"You'll figure it out." Troy chuckled. Gabriella frowned as she watched Troy put his key in the door. She peeked over his shoulder and moved while he moved to open the door. Troy stood back and held the door open for her, "After you." He politely said.

Gabriella looked in the doorway toward the Hell in front of her. She swallowed hard as she witnessed the many methods of torture she listened to the screams and cries for mercy. She felt scared. She looked back at him nervously, "How do I get down?"

Troy pushed her and she lost her footing and fell forward into the coal mine below her. Troy appeared below her floating on his back with his hands behind his head. Gabriella's eyes widened and before she knew it she landed on his chest with a thud. "Just push your wings out." He said with his own flapping under him.

"I don't know how!" She shrieked as she saw the lava beneath them.

She felt her shirt rip and a few pieces of material floated away from them. Her face flamed red because she now lied on top of Troy with her pink bra dangling in his face. He grinned cheekily and touched her wings intimately before turning over under her and flying away, she started to fall again. Then her wings flapped and she flew next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked with a smirk.

She punched him in the arm and dove. "How do I land?" She shrieked at him.

"Slow down first!" He shouted back.

He started to slow down also and grabbed her hand. They landed slowly together and began to walk with their wings expanded. Gabriella sighed satisfied with her flying experience and linked hands with Troy.

She frowned at the little giggling demons in the corner pointing at them and suddenly felt small and weak. She wrapped her other arm around her half exposed chest. She looked at Troy who didn't show any emotion.

"Why is everyone staring at us?"

"I am not sure." Troy whispered back.

"Abaddon! Is that dear Azrael you hold hands with?" Troy started to walk faster and pulled her along. She was frightened and felt threatened by the faceless voice but she refused to look back. The putrid smell of rotting flesh wafted up her nose and an ugly creature appeared in front of them.

"Ah, Azrael it's been centuries!" Lucifer grinned.

"Move." Troy spoke.

"Wait, Abbadon, I am greeting an old friend." He chuckled.

Lucifer sniffed the air around her and she moved away quickly. "It smells like you mated before you got here." He grimaced like the smell was the most horrible thing he had ever smelt.

Gabriella brushed deeply and pushed herself into Troy's side. "Azrael, always been the quiet one." He turned his nose up to her. Troy continued to walk and eventually Lucifer stopped and waved. Gabriella bowed her head and didn't say a word.

"Don't be afraid of him he can't do anything to you." Troy spoke without looking at her, she nodded stupidly to the back of his head.

Troy opened a black door and tugged her inside before looking out and closing the door again. Troy pushed her up against the door and bit softly into her neck she giggled a little and tugged on his hair. Suddenly he popped up and his eyes swiftly turned to black.

"Get out!" His voice echoed.

Behind the veiled curtains around what Gabriella believed was a bed were two little sorrowful but amused faces. Gabriella's eyes widened and he scooted to the corner. They flew over giggling, "We wanted to see Azrael." One said shyly.

"Well, now you've seen her so get out!" Troy opened the door. They flew out quickly and Gabriella watched his back as he shut it slowly. Then she glanced around the nicely furnished room, she pushed off the wall and walked behind the curtain and into a tiny room with a round bed with soft, plush sheets. She turned and looked to see Troy had followed her, he smiled, showing her his fangs and then his eyes returned to their blue color, "You alright?" He asked concerned.

His fangs looked so engorged and he was in obvious pain and stood a good distance from her. She knew why but didn't speak a word on it and sat on his bed tempting him. She nodded and crawled backwards and sighed. "I'm a little weirded out that I smell like… mating. We haven't done... we haven't been intimate in a day or two. And I'm also kind of creeped out that everyone is so fascinated by me." Troy nodded humbly and leaned against the door frame.

"Well, you'll have a story. How many people can say that I met Satan and he smelled me all in one moment?" He grinned.

His fangs glinted in the dim light of the candles of the room. Gabriella looked around and kicked off her shoes. She got off the bed after she saw he made no movement to come toward her. She skipped to a door and grinned. "Is this your closet?"

She opened the door without his answer and looked through his clothes. "May I borrow this?" she pulled out a Linkin Park shirt and modeled it for him. The t-shirt came down thigh length and he nodded with a smirk. "Drape it over the railing." Troy said to her. She put it on the bed headboard and felt little fluttering kisses down her neck. Then strong arms wrapped around her and her head rolled back. She giggled and turned kiss him but he already pushed her on the bed and got on top of her. She kissed his face and the nape of his neck before starting to button down his plaid shirt. She rubbed his stomach as Troy buried his face in her hair and tugged on her jeans. They began to undress each other furiously and he pulled her under the velvety red comforter. He grabbed her hips and placed kissed down her chest. She ran her hand through his hair and let him suckle her nipples tenderly.

He kissed down her stomach and laid tiny pecks on her clit and felt around her wetness with his fingers. He raised up and turned them over and she kissed his chest and settled herself on him and began to please herself. Troy caressed her thighs and watched her as her head rolled back and she touched herself. He finally let his hands settle on her hips and began to meet her thrusts.

"Troy..." she ran her hands over her breasts and ran her nails down his chest.

"I'm right here." He whispered in a raspy voice.

He pulled himself up and Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy rubbed her back with his hands and kissed her shoulder as they moved to their own little rhythm. She loved it. She loved how they fit together perfectly and how they were able to communicate so well. They were lovers and soulmates. It was official. Troy opened his mind to her and grabbed one of her hands to put to his chest. She locked eyes with him as she listened to his deepest darkest thoughts and desires.

"Ugh." Gabriella rode her orgasm away then another one came and one after that and she finally shared the words she had been thinking about all day."I love you."

Troy cried out in ecstasy and sunk his fangs into her and pushed herself down onto him. She leaned back and held him there and bit his earlobe hoping she didn't distract him.

"Mmm." She moaned. "Damn."

* * *

"This bed is amazing." She complimented as she cuddled with Troy in her new t-shirt.

"Thank you. Its yours after all." Troy grinned and his teeth back to their normal sizes.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow and sipped her lava shake.

"We should be heading back, it is probably around eleven."

"But it was two when we got here!" She complained and set her cup on the night table.

"A minute here is like 15 up there." Troy grinned.

"Oh." Gabriella stretched and pulled her jeans up off the floor. "Is there more to this little apartment?" she smiled. Troy started to get up and chuckled. "Much more."

"Oh, show me!" she said excitedly. Troy looked around his closet grabbing clothes and stuffed them in a bag. He put on his own jeans and pulled a shirt over his head.

Troy threw the bag over his shoulder and tugged her along. "There is a kitchen through there, a living room, another bedroom, and a study to the right. You'll have to see it later because we have to go."

He started to run and Gabriella struggled to keep up with him and before she knew they were running on the walls of Hell. He grabbed onto the knob of the door they had used to come in and Gabriella clutched onto his hand and steadied herself on the rocks. He leaped in and pulled her with him and pulled his key out the door.

"Flying would have been easier." She said breathing like a maniac. Troy laughed wholeheartedly and threw himself on his bed. She watched him as she tried to catch her breath. "Oh, you are amazing."

"Mhm." Troy chuckled. She sighed and giggled and jumped on top of him then rolled onto her side to look at the clock. It was five after eleven and she hoped no one had knocked on her door all day.

"I should go."

"Sleep here."

"I need clothes, Troy."

"You have clothes."

"Troy…"

"Please?"

"Not tonight, Troy." She spoke with pleading eyes. He sighed and watched her get up and put her bag on her shoulder.

"I had fun. Thank you." Gabriella kissed him tenderly.

"I love you too." Troy smiled softly at her. He kissed her again then kissed her hand. She blushed and smiled also then she turned on her heels and left his room.

She walked down the hall swiftly not wanting to be caught outside her room. When she got inside she giggled lightly and twirled. She turned on her light and spun airily and giggled.

"Ah, Gabriella. I've been waiting to meet you." A man sat in her lounge chair with blonde hair pulled back from his face, a lone curl hung in front of his left ear, and her wore a white t-shirt and dark washed jeans.

"I'm Gabriel. Abbadon's best friend." He smiled.

Gabriella bit her lip and squeeked.

* * *

**Okay I really need your help!**

**Please review with the name of the story you want me to continue next and then go to my profile and read the summaries there and tell me which story you would like for me to publish next! **

**Please do this review it would help! and I allow anonymous review. I don't really care if you do or don't have a profile but please help me out because now i am not sure what story I should continue next.**


	9. Pushed Over The Edge

"Oh, umm, how did you get in here? Do you want me to get Troy , I mean Abbadon?"

Gabriella spoke unsurely.

"No I just want to have a little talk with you." Gabriel said with a slow smile.

She stood stick straight and nodded, "Okay. Speak." She tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace.

"I know Abbadon has told you that I am to kill you both if you do not fulfill your bond by next century, but it appears you have already done half the process." Gabriel pointed to the large purple hickey on her neck. She covered it swiftly and blushed.

"And I'd hate to kill my sister, maybe not Abbadon so much, he's always been such the trouble maker." Gabriel chuckled.

"Sister?"

"Ah, details. Abbadon hasn't finished, huh?"

"I'm afraid not. I only know what he has told me, can you come back at a later time." Gabriella frowned now. She fought a yawn and started to hang up the leather jacket she carried in her bookbag.

"But what time is better than this! Azrael…" Gabriel sighed and he watched her languid movements. Gabriella turned to him with a sigh also. "Maybe after I hear what my mate has to say then I will listen." Gabriella bit her lip. Gabriel stood and nodded curtly.

"I'll give God your regards."

"Do as you please."

"You are so human."

"Leave." Gabriella continued on with what she had to do like she wasn't afraid he'd come back for her in her sleep.

As soon as she looked around her room and realized she was in complete silence she lunged for her phone and dialed Troy's number.

"Miss me already?"

"Troy, tell me about my brother Gabriel." She demanded as she changed into her pajamas.

"He's blonde, kind of tall, and he's dryly humorous." Troy chuckled. "Did he pay you a visit?"

"Yes, in fact he did. And I told him to leave."

"Now why did you do that?" Troy said with concern in his voice.

"Because he was going to tell me everything I wanted you to tell."

"Oh." Troy sighed, "My poor Azrael." He murmured.

Gabriella frowned at that, "Tell me everything. Now."

"I don't even know where to begin."

* * *

"You taste like candy."

_Another kiss._

"You're sweeter than candy."

_Another kiss._

"You're sweeter than anything."

_Another kiss._

"Alright stop! Break it up! Someone sit between the two nymphos so I can eat!" Chad exclaimed. The whole table had been watching Troy and Gabriella kiss and make sappy comments for the whole lunch period.

Sharpay laughed and everyone looked at her, it had been the first time she had laughed in a while and it actually sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

Zeke even raised an eyebrow before testing the cupcake icing he had gotten from the snack bar up front.

"Shar you okay down there?" Chad said from across the table. Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned from Troy to continue eating her turkey sandwich.

"Just fine." She giggled a little then grabbed her bag and walked away. She bumped Gabriella in the back of the head and kept walking. Troy got up and walked after her and a pain shot across Gabriella's chest. _Why would he chase after her?_

"Sharpay wait!" She stopped right in front of the cafeteria doors and Taylor giggled and tapped Gabriella like it was a joke.

"Look, I don't know what is going on but I would like you and Gabriella to be friends again."

"Well, I don't want to be friends with her. Ask her why too! Because she'll tell you a sob story like she always does. She always gets her way because she is sweet and innocent little Gabriella. I'm sick of it." Sharpay ranted.

Troy squinted and took slow steps toward her. "Look, Sharpay. I can see right through you right now and you don't fool anyone but yourself, so suck it up, move on, spit shake, and say sorry. Because regardless what you think, I can and will tell the same thing to Gabriella. So stop your hissy fit, sit at that damn table, and shut the hell up."

Sharpay grimaced and looked ready to cry but obediently sat at the table again and Troy sat calmly. No one spoke a word and the bell ripped through the silence like shriek. Gabriella got up first and walked out fast.

"Babe?" Troy said softly and grabbed her hand. "Accept her apology okay?"

"I heard what you said you know." Gabriella bit her lip and bowed her head.

"I know you did. Just do it for me okay?"

"Whatever, Troy."

They walked in silence and people stared at them strangely, he squeezed Gabriella's hand because he knew she saw it too but didn't say a word.

"The Spring Fling is next week."

"I'm wearing red." She turned to him with a soft smile.

"Well, make sure your date has a red tie. I'm going with Taylor." Troy grinned.

"Like hell you are." She leaned up and kissed him. He pulled two tickets out of one of his jean pockets and put them in front of her. She pulled the one that said female on it out of his hand and giggled.

"I'd love it if you'd go with me, Gabriella."

"Well, I'd be honored if I may." She kissed him again and listened to the bell ring over them before she realized they were late.

"Let's skip." She said suddenly.

"To where?"

"I think you know where."

"To my room it is." He chuckled.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and she was out with Taylor looking for dresses for the Spring Fling.

"Troy told her to sit at the table and shut the hell up!" The girls giggled and laughed in the dressing room as Taylor zipped up Gabriella's dress. They twirled and giggled.

"I love it!" Taylor grinned. She strapped on the beige heels and turned with her back to the mirror.

Gabriella frowned, she hadn't found the right dress yet. She wished she hadn't been so dead on about the color red.

She zipped herself down and put the dress back on the hanger.

"Stay here." She said. She put it on the return rack while a little old woman pushed it along and into the storage room. She walked around looking a bit and then she saw it.

The strapless red dress came about knee length and had a design of ruffles from the waist down. It had a beautiful crystal brooch and was made out of the softest material she had ever touched. She picked it up quickly and ran to the dressing room.

"Tay, I found it!" She barged into the dressing room and peeled off her shirt. Taylor giggled as she tied her sneakers.

"Zip me up!" she said excitedly. "I hope it's my size." Gabriella held up the bra part and Taylor fixed the back and closed the clasps.

"Let go of it Gabs." Taylor grinned.

Gabriella slowly let go of the bust and grinned. "It fits!" She twirled and giggled then grabbed the red stilettos she had chosen earlier and slipped her feet into them. She spun and sighed already in love with the dress. She turned to her best friend who raised an eyebrow. "I'm totally jealous."

Gabriella blushed and looked at herself some more then she glanced at the price tag.

"It's $180! I'll only have $20 left if I use my mother's discount card!" Gabriella groaned. "These are the times when I wish I was still friends with Sharpay."

Taylor snickered. "Get it Gabs. I'll pay for lunch."

Gabriella beamed and got undressed. "I love you Taylor!" she laughed and threw the dress over her arm and left Taylor to carry her purse. She put it on the register and put the discount card and money in the cashier's hand, who only gave her a strange look but said the usual greeting every Macy's cashier said to customers.

"Do you think Troy will like it?"

"He'll love it." Taylor laughed, "Where is he taking you Tuesday? Did you tell your mom?"

"Well, he's taking me somewhere. He keeps calling it "the trip" but I only told mama I wouldn't be going home for Spring Break this year. She said she wants to meet him tomorrow." Gabriella giggled.

Taylor's eyes went wide. "So you guys are you know…getting serious?"

"I think we'd been serious from the beginning." Gabriella said taking her change. Taylor put her dress up and Gabriella took her bag and leaned against the counter.

"So you gave it to him…" Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what that means." Gabriella said confused.

"Did you guys… you know. You've been acting like it at least."

"About two weeks ago." Gabriella blushed. Taylor punched her in the arm. "And you didn't tell me!"

Gabriella grinned and shrugged "It was special, I couldn't stop thinking about it long enough to tell anybody. But my mom knew right away. So I told her you were going with us and Chad."

"Aww, Gabs…It was that good?"

"Better than good."

"Is he as experienced as he looks?" Taylor giggled.

Gabriella frowned, "I never asked if he was experienced in the first place."

They walked out of Macy's and into the warm breeze outside looking for somewhere to eat.

"Hmm, well you should at least know whether he has been with other girls. But if he hasn't said anything then I don't think he has been with any." Taylor giggled.

"I guess not." The thought comforted her some but she had a twinge of doubt in the back of her mind.

"So tell me how it happened." Taylor held the door for her and they walked into Boston Market together.

"I'm not sure. We were arguing over something and then he kissed me and we got carried away." She fibbed. Taylor sighed as they were directed to a table. "That's a sweet way of making it up to you."

"He was gentle and warm and just loving. Troy is just amazing, and he listens, and I don't know. I told him I loved him about a day ago. And my mom panicked when I told her that after I talked to her about the overnight vacation."

Taylor laughed and looked through her menu.

"Well, Troy will make her laugh, I give him that one. But she'll probably be set off by how relaxed he is."

"Mama will love him, trust me." Gabriella laughed, "I just can't wait until Friday when I can finally put on this dress for him." She giggled.

"You mean you just can't wait till he takes it off."

The girls giggled and looked for what they wanted to eat.

* * *

"Ma, he said he could meet you for lunch." Gabriella pleaded and Troy began to stir from his nap. "But not dinner, we have something planned!"

"Gabriella, he's meeting me at seven and you tell him that." Ms. Montez ignored her daughter's pleas and leaned back in her office chair.

"How do you know he will recognize you?" Gabriella sighed.

"Just tell him to ask for Montez reservations, he'll know me then."

"Mom, please just change the time."

"No."

"You know what goodbye."

"Bye."

"No!" Gabriella whimpered. Troy twirled a curl around his finger and slowly took the phone.

"Ms. Montez?" Troy spoke softly with sleep in his voice from his nap.

"Ah, Troy? It's nice to hear your voice." Ms. Montez smiled.

"When do you think will be a more convenient time for us to meet? Tomorrow I was taking Gabs to Apple Bee's for dinner. May I meet you Monday for dinner? If you let me I'll fix it myself at your place." Troy spoke politely.

Gabriella's eyes widened and she pressed her ear up against the phone to hear her answer.

"Yes. What's your favorite dish Ms. Montez? Four-cheese lasagna? Ricotta, mozzarella, parmasean, and fontina, correct? All right, great, thank you Ms. Montez. This won't happen to any future plans, Ms. Montez." Gabriella looked at him weirdly and buried her face in his neck calmly.

"Troy, tell her I love her." She whispered.

"Gabs said she loves you Ms. Montez." Troy chuckled. "Okay, bye."

Troy slid the phone down and threw it onto the bag. Gabriella curled up into his side and kissed the space below his ear. "Are you okay?" Gabriella asked sheepishly.

"I'm fine." Troy replied shortly with a sigh.

"Troy, I love you…" she closed her eyes sleepily.

"Sounds nice." Troy chuckled lightly and pulled her closer.

* * *

The sky was a dark gray and God watched Abbadon as he kept his gray sweatshirt hood up and travel through the woods. He was like a leaping gazelle, flying through the trees like that. It amused God and He sat back in his throne with a heavy sigh wondering what to do next. God waved His hand and watched one of His best angels, Azrael, as she flitted around on her wings and flew over the same patch of woods Abbadon ran in, but they had no notice of each other.

God smiled as He saw the joy illuminating over her face as she flew into the clouds and then drifted back down, He turned back to Abbadon who had finally caught his prey, a demon who escaped the pits of hell through the gate in the ocean.

Abbadon sank his teeth into him his eyes glowing as he took in demon blood, God watched Gabriel next and laughed at him. The little children were tugging on his robes and wings begging for his attention. Heaven is such a happy place, but he understood that once Abbadon and Azrael were created together they had to be together, and it was that way under the will of His hand.

Abbadon then dropped on his bottom and placed his hands on his face and cried next to the pile of ashes the demon crumbled to. God frowned and leaned forward to watch. Abbadon wanted to return but not without Azrael. God was a jealous God but He couldn't be jealous of his own creation. But God couldn't help but feel some sort of emotion to Abbadon with the hope that he would just pray.

Because He was God.

And He was there to make it better.

* * *

Troy walked out the rain and onto the Montez porch, he then cracked his neck in an inhuman way. He rang the doorbell and the door flew open before the bell couldn't even finish it's chime. He grinned excitedly, impatient to make a great impression.

"So this is the dashing, Troy."

"Ms. Montez! You look lovely! It's great to finally meet you, I took it upon myself to buy the ingredients for the dinner…"


	10. Giving Away

**=( **

**I'm disappointed with the reviews! **

**Please do review, it let's me know I'm not writing this for nothing! Anywhere I got the most reviews for the story A Place to Stay to be continues then a tie between Her Feet and Excuse My Ignorance, so revote on the new story in in your reviews. **

**=)**

**Here is Chapter 10 anyway, it's kind of long so get comfortable. **

* * *

Gabriel watched her every move as she danced to the retched music coming from her radio, and smiled when she expanded her wings and flapped them in certain movements. He shook his head and wondered what was going through her head she seemed to be enjoying her lonliness and solitude then he enjoyed his in heaven.

He couldn't lie he did miss her dearly.

He suddenly frowned and decided that was enough spying for the night.

* * *

"They gave me the time to show the new kid around." Gabriella frowned.

"So..." Troy frowned Monday morning. He zipped up her suitcase swiftly then turned to face her.

"At three I have to be at the lobby." Gabriella walked up to him and kissed his nose. He only sighed and looked out the window. She used her hand to turn his face towards her and kissed him softly. "Its just a guy, Troy."

"I know." he nodded but refused to make eyes with her.

"Troy..." She whined. He pointed to the clock. "It's 2:30, babe, you should get dressed."

He pointed to her tank and panties then softly smiled. She wanted to kiss away his unease.

"How about we put the stuff in your car, get our bags, and you come with me. He'll need a boy friend too you know." Gabriella grinned.

Troy threw his head back and groaned. "Fine." He threw her jeans at her jeans and a sweater, she quickly got dressed and grabbed her tiny bag and walked after him towards his car.

She threw her bag in and pulled him along and started to run toward the building. Gabriella opened the door and laced their fingers as they came up towards the principal's back. In front of her stood a tall athletic looking teen, huge muscles, and spiky black hair. Troy frowned as Gabriella raised a subtle eyebrow at the male god in front of her. There was a glint in this kid's eye but Troy couldn't decipher it.

"Ms. Pattinson, I'm here." Gabriella announced. Troy stood closed behind her and rubbed her hand with his thumb slowly.

"Gabriella! This is Andre. I see you brought Troy with you."

Gabriella reached forward to hug Andre like an old friend and Troy smiled politely but didn't make any move toward him.

"Lets go." Gabriella smiled. Andre grinned and held the door open for her but let door go for Troy to catch it. He caught it with ease and smirked at the back of Andre's head.

"Ouch." Andre swatted the back of his neck. Gabriella turned and glared at Troy but he didn't change his expression, instead he flashed her his fangs and watched Andre walk in front of him.

"So where are you from?" She asked as she stopped to tug Troy's arm. She accidently sent a chill through his veins and he jerked a little then pulled her into his side.

Andre looked back at her with a smile. "I'm from Texas."

"Oh, so that's why you're so tan." she giggled. Troy looked away and Gabriella rubbed his back and he purred. Andre watched the interaction but didn't speak. "Do you want to see the East side first since we're heading toward it?"

"Sure."

"So how long have you been here Troy?" Andre asked.

"Three months." he answered distantly, "Are you here on a scholarship?" Troy asked curiously.

"No. I'm going to be assigned a roommate today." Andre grinned.

"Hmm." Troy nodded and watched Andre's back curiously. Gabriella squeezed his side and he caught her gaze and kissed her softly then pulled away quickly after a question came to him.

"What's your last name?"

"Bolton." Andre grinned.

"Son of a bitch!" Troy charged for him. Andre took off before Troy caught him but that only made Troy want to suck out his insides with a straw.

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed she couldn't run very fast but she spread her wings and flapped them furiously to catch up.

"Who sent you this time?" Troy leaped, fangs prepared as he hovered over his prey.

Troy dropped on top of him and pulled his hands behind his back strenuously.

"Chill man. Gabriel wanted me to check up on you guys."

"Check up?" Troy wondered and put away his fangs. "Today's the 23rd isn't it?" Troy said softly.

Andre struggled to nod and wiggled a little under the ton of coal Troy weighed.

"What's the 23rd?" Gabriella said floating to her landing behind them.

"The day we were murdered by this idiot." Troy got up brushing the dirt and grass from his pants. "He's a messenger from the cherubim and he does his check in for Gabriel once a century, the other time we were..." Troy's face lit up bright red and so did Gabriella's when she figured out what he meant. Troy cleared his throat.

"You noticed him and screamed and his first instinct was to chop our heads off."

"Oh."

"I swear it was by accident. I didn't know!" Andre exclaimed as he sat on the moist ground and tried to pop his left arm back into his shoulder. He spit out dirt and grass and glared at Troy.

"He's in love with you." Troy frowned. "He's not just a guy." He referred to their earlier conversation.

"Troy..." Gabriella's wings flapped and blew some of curls.

"Don't, okay?" Troy said sternly. He turned to Andre with black eyes. "Have someone tour you around the school or figure it out yourself." Troy said dangerously.

"Isn't that my decision?" Gabriella interjected.

"If you want to show him around that's fine. Do whatever the hell you want to do because I can't care anymore." Troy's words came out like a hiss, his fangs jutted past his lips, and his eyes shined their dangerous black. He took slow steps towards her as he spoke.

"If you even cared what I thought then you would change your mind about what you are about to do and come with me right now. He could find someone else, stop caring, Gabriella." He spit out her name and she suddenly felt intimidated. She bit her lip and swallowed roughly.

"Troy." she squeaked out.

"You're scaring her." Andre said behind him. Troy looked back at him then to Gabriella who indeed had fear in her eyes.

He closed his eyes and balled his hands. "I can't stay here for this." Troy turned to her with his blue eyes now. "I'll be in the car, take as long as you need."

Troy ran off then leaped and began to fly.

"He's never hit you?" Andre asked concerned in a soft voice, "Because right there he looked dangerously close."

And tear fell from Gabriella's eyes. She'd never realized that even though Troy isn't human since he is here on earth that he'll feel what mankind has to endure. Even rejection.

Gabriella shook her head and pulled Andre's arm, "Let's go. We can finish this tour quick so you can get to your roommate."

* * *

She saw his head leaning to the side through the rear window. She ran to the car and opened the door then sat in the shotgun seat. Troy didn't even bother to look at her. He started the car and it rumbled to life mocking the quietness, but he continued to look out the window. Gabriella pulled her knees up to her chest after buckling herself in. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes and she buried her chin in between her kneecaps.

"I love you." Gabriella choked back a sob when she spoke the words to him.

"I know." he spoke coldly.

He finally straightened himself up and put the gear into drive. He drove off and Gabriella watched with cloudy eyes. She knew she made the wrong decision but she refused to voice that. The car was as hot as a furnace and Gabriella didn't even bother to pull on her shirt to air herself out.

"I mean it you know." She silently pleaded with him behind the soft, loving words.

"Yeah, I know." he replied in the same tone.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked in a tiny voice.

Troy didn't answer her but he gave a quick glace in her direction.

He looked completely calm, his eyes a soft blue, and his face was unreadable.

She didn't know what scared her more, the fact that he wasn't talking to her or the fact he appeared to not be upset. She pushed herself into the car door and didn't speak anymore. The tears began to fall freely and she wiped her face a few times but gave up since only more kept falling.

The car ride lasted four hours.

Four torturous hours of silence.

Gabriella's nap ended abruptly after she felt the car come to a stop. She looked towards Troy who was already staring at her with a tight face. He sighed and looked away then got out of the car. The silence was killing her.

She got out also after a few minutes. She pulled out her bag and followed him up the pathway of a tall cabin. She looked at her surroundings curiously.

The area looked so familiar and she wondered why they were in the middle of the woods. A raindrop hit her nose and then many more fell and Troy pushed the door harshly. Gabriella stepped in and closed the door behind her and kicked off her shoes like she saw Troy do. The house was nicely furnished and looked like her kind of style, comfortable but not too much.

Where the heck were they?

She looked at Troy for some kind answer to her silent question but his back was to her. He seemed to be staring at something. She came up to him and wrapped her arms around him but he tensed up and started to walk again, she let go and followed him to the kitchen with a pout.

He started to wash his hands and she jumped on the counter and pulled his face towards hers and kissed him forcefully. When she pulled back and looked at him his eyes opened to reveal their black color.

"Gabriella, please." Troy said sternly as he dried his hands on his towel. She started to cry and she threw herself at him. He caught her with ease before she fell to the floor. She sobbed in his shirt and he felt the most human thing he'd ever experienced. Love.

* * *

The last thing Gabriella remembered was looking into Troy's sorry eyes.

She pulled herself up and rubbed her eyes. Troy yawned and watched her in the dark as she tried to see and grabbed her arm before she got off the bed.

She fell against him and snuggled her face into his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Are you hungry?"

"You're talking to me now?"

"There's food in the oven for you." He said with a sigh.

"Troy, don't avoid my questions."

"Why do you care?"

"You know damn well why I care." She pushed herself off him. She wandered the length of the wall she walked into and pressed the light switch. She looked around the room and then the beautiful bed Troy laid on with curious eyes. It almost resembled her own bedroom at home but she didn't think much of it.

"Troy, why are you acting like this?" she said sorrowfully.

"Because you don't care." He sat up. "What the hell does that mean!" she shrieked.

"I gave you an option, Gabriella, him or me, and before you even got to know him you chose him. That speaks volumes Gabriella." He got up and walked toward the door.

"You're not leaving!" she ran in front of the door. "Not until you forgive me, Troy."

"What am I forgiving?" he asked in a joking tone.

"I didn't choose him over you, I love you. I don't understand why this is a big deal."

"Because I'm tired." Troy said exasperated.

"Tired of what? Why?

"Because I am tired of this thing you call a cat and mouse game, Gabriella! I am tired of doing this century after century with you, I want to bond with you and maybe even marry you if bonding wasn't enough, I want a baby! I'm tired of wearing a condom because your afraid of what every fucking person on this damned earth thinks, who cares about your age if we're happy! I want to love you, and I just want for you to remember. I want you to remember everything we got, Azrael. I want you to remember everything we had." Troy softened his voice, "I want you to be mine."

Gabriella just stared into his eyes and then suddenly pushed him. "You're so selfish."

"I know." He said with a soft smile.

She jumped on him and kissed him harshly. He wrapped his hands around her and held her to his waist. He dropped her onto the bed then climbed on top of her. He kissed down her neck and undressed her then undressed himself and pulled her under the sheets with him.

He didn't make any motion to make love to her, but he kissed and touched her lovingly.

"What would our baby look like?" Gabriella asked suddenly.

"Well, I'm not sure, it would probably have weird eyes though." Troy chuckled.

"Have we ever had kids before?"

"We've conceived but we've never actually had a child." Troy looked at her sorrowfully.

"I've miscarried?" Gabriella frowned.

"Something like that." Troy said with a sad smile. "That's a story for another time."

He kissed right above her breast and smirked.

"Are pregnancies any different?" Gabriella asked with red cheeks.

"A little, yours would be about 3 months. Not much sickness, but you'll know as soon as it happens." Troy pulled her closer.

"How?"

"Your body will change, you'll get thick curves, your stomach will jut out a bit, your hair will become thicker, you won't be able to control what you can do supernaturally, your eyes will be purple." Troy made a thinking face, "Nothing significant. You could just buy contacts."

"Well, by then I want us to be bonded. So I won't have to worry about that stuff because I hope that we'd have a house or something." She looked around the room a little bit.

"This is your house. I stay here sometimes, when I get into trouble." Troy looked around also.

"I love it." She smiled.

"You picked out 1770 something, I always take you back here at some point so you get familiar with it again. Your studies are here. All over this place."

"Wow. Studies on death?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah." He put his head on the fluffy pillow and watched her push herself into him.

* * *

**Remember to review !**


	11. Cursed

**CHAPTER 11**

**Author's Note at the end **

**=)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Gabriella rubbed her eyes and tried to pull herself out of the strong arms around her. Troy purred behind her and deeply moaned in comfort. She stood and fixed her undies then yawned loudly with a strange stretch and snuck out the room and got ready to set foot downstairs to get something to eat but she stopped at the top of the stairs and gazed down both sides of the slightly lit hallway and turned down to her right to look at the rooms. She went down to the last door and opened it.

There was writing all over the walls and she recognized Troy's huge loopy but neat cursive across the beige-yellow paint.

She read one that caught her eye that was written in a dark purple marker, "An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind, a tooth for a tooth and no one eats. A finger for another and no one works, a mind for a mind means there are thieves."

Gabriella frowned and repeated the last line to herself but didn't think much of it once she couldn't figure it out. She glanced around at the beautiful paintings on the walls and tried to decipher the scribbles on the paper taped there also.

Gabriella looked over to the table and above the lamp said in blood, "May silence make you strong."

She sat at the desk and her stomach rumbled loudly while she skimmed over the sketches and poetry. The room looked a mess and soon she heard scraping and looked around the room surprised.

She looked up to the wall and read, "Get out." She leaped up quickly but stopped and turned to the other side of the room when she saw the broken vase on the floor. She smiled realizing it was a moment to impress her self and reassembled the vase with her mind and set it on the table. Suddenly, a white wispy smoke came from the jar and started to take the shape of some hunched over being, the black holes, in what she guessed was it's head, for eyes enticed her to go closer to it.

She heard the door behind her slam against the wall and before she knew it she was pushed into the desk chair and Troy pushed the vase to the floor again, the white wisp of smoke going with it.

He turned to her, nose flared and eyes widened angrily.

"Explain." Troy said in a tight voice.

"I was curious." She said with a tiny smirk at her predicament. In front of her stood half naked Troy who just saved her from some kind of spirit. She got up.

"Well, what's for breakfast?" She gave him their usual morning greeting with a kiss on the nose and laced fingers with him. He relaxed a bit and looked around the room.

"Don't come in here without me okay?" Troy said with a smile. Gabriella giggled and nodded.

"Yes, Troy." She pulled him out the room and down the stairs.

* * *

The steam filled the bathroom when he stepped in but it wasn't from heat, it was from the frosty temperature Gabriella turned her shower water to. He had his towel wrapped around his waist and his body temperature dropped, ignoring the help of the flimsy piece of cotton material.

The radiator was whistling trying to generate heat in the small room. Troy dangerously uncovered himself and stepped in the shower behind her. He turned the water up little until it was at least decently warm and wrapped his arms around her then nicked the space below her ear. Gabriella frowned and turned to him and reached to change it back to her comfortable setting. He pulled her hand away and placed it on his chest and kissed her softly. Their kiss was minty and hot.

"Where are you taking me today?"

"We're going to tour the city that's a short walk from here, get lunch at this Greek place where we'll eat gyros, and then we'll take the 4 hour trip back to campus so you and Taylor can get ready for your so called annual Spring Fling sleepover."

Gabriella giggled at that then rubbed soap on his chest and kissed him again.

* * *

Their hands swung in between them casually and Gabriella chewed on her tall stick of rock candy as they strolled to the Greek Restaurant Troy promised lunch at.

She hadn't looked at her watch yet but didn't make any motion to. She was having a great time and didn't even bother to ask where they were either. Troy held the door open for her and told the tall lady behind the desk about the table for two they had reserved.

She called a waiter and handed him menus and he leaded them to a table by the corner. She sat in the corner of the booth and Troy sat in front of her with a grin. The restaurant was light and airy with a beautiful setting and beach kind of feel. Then she saw it.

"Troy, did one of your little demon friends follow you?" Gabriella asked in a cautious whisper. Troy looked swiftly and laughed. "

No, their just mischievous ones looking for some fun." Troy watched and sat comfortably. Gabriella grimaced at the word fun in a discussions about demons. One demon imitated a voluptuous woman at a table, apparently trying to impress the bored man in front of her.

Gabriella reached across the table and pulled one of Troy's drumming fingers, he smirked and leaned forward.

"When we get to the house we don't have to get ready right away you know."

Gabriella returned his sensual tone, "Well, Troy, not everyone likes the heat."

"You do." She giggled at his short answer.

"I have never confided that in you."

Troy frowned and looked over to the demon walking their way. Troy waved and flashed a fang and the demon halted and recognized their faces. It ran off the other direction and told its friends with a point their way.

"One blew a kiss to you." Troy winked at Gabriella, she blushed and smiled in their direction then glared when she heard the snickers bubbling past Troy's soft lips.

She sat back and looked at the menu, "A chicken gyro sounds good." She said changing the subject.

"Gabs, this isn't any Greek restaurant." Troy pulled down her menu to meet her eyes.

"Well, what? They don't sell gyros? That is strange." She babbled on.

Troy laughed. "Does anybody even look normal here?"

She took a moment to look at the people at the tables a few were a little pale, others a little too flushed, and then the one woman she had judged earlier confirmed it all with her smile. She was in a Greek restaurant for Greek speaking supernatural beings.

"Oh."

Troy grinned at her and leaned across the table to kiss her. She pulled away swiftly, afraid to draw attention.

"But what about those tiny demons no one noticed?"

"They hid themselves. We saw them because they can't hide from us."

"So these people are all angels, demons, spirits, the supernatural?" She grimaced as she thought of the ghoul she encountered that morning.

"Yeah. In some way." He chuckled.

"Wow." She frowned and realized people were looking at them strangely.

"Are we like celebrities?" She asked while trying to conceal her face.

"I guess, if that's what you want to call us... It's more like Hierarchy." He smiled.

"We're up here," Troy put his hand above his head, "And most of these people are kind of down here, most only heard of us and others read auras. We're like royalty since we were the first created. Not in a snooty way though." Gabriella nodded her head and put down her menu.

A little girl came over and smiled and Gabriella gave him a freaked look, not sure what to do. Troy raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"May I hug you?" the little girl asked in a small voice.

Gabriella giggled and reached forward then enveloped the little girl in her arms tightly. Troy bit his lip and his heart raced in his chest as he thought of their own children.

The little girl ran off with a quick smile back and Gabriella looked at Troy nervously.

"Was I not supposed to hug her?"

Troy shrugged and looked off in the direction the girl went off into. "She's not someone's kid you know. She a little child's guardian, she must of ordered take out. Angels can't have children. Angels don't have sex, period." Troy grinned.

"Wait then how will we have kids?"

"I can tell you that we can, probably will be difficult, but I don't know what else to tell you." Troy snapped his fingers for a waiter.

* * *

"Why do you write on the walls?"

"Because boys don't keep diaries." Troy smiled.

They were floating comfortably above the plush red rug that lied in the middle of the floor of Troy's room. They're hands were linked behind them and the places their wings were glowed bright under their shirts, waiting anxiously to be extended and used. Gabriella looked around the room and sighed.

"Write something about me." Gabriella grinned.

"I already did." Troy chuckled.

Troy pointed to the far corner and Gabriella smiled softly. "Dark brown hair, soft voilet gaze, my fallen angel."

Gabriella giggled and Troy bit his lip consciously. Gabriella's eyes turned a deep purple color and she gave him a smug look. Troy shook his head and looked toward the door suspiciously.

"When should we get ready to leave?" she asked.

"Around 3 will give us enough time to get to the cafeteria for dinner." Gabriella moved a little closer to him and looked at their joined shadows on the floor. "Why aren't there any windows?"

Troy shrugged. "You wanted it that way I guess. Remember I'm only a guest." Gabriella nodded thoughtfully.

"You never told me you were an artist, Troy."

"You never asked, Gabriella." He retorted. She frowned slightly at the dark and dramatic tales his paintings told, she poked his side.

"Are you depressed?"

"I'm not quite sure I have the definition of that word yet." He smirked. "Why can't somebody be unhappy without being depressed, why can't someone do something so dramatic but drone that it looks depressed and their the happiest people in the world."

"Troy, that's called being bipolar." She giggled.

"I don't understand, that either. Why must humans classify everything? If you have a tail and drool your some kind of canine, what if I just had a disability, a rare hair disorder makes me a yeti?" Troy prodded. Gabriella laughed at him and shook her head.

"I'm not sure, I think it makes us feel smart."

Troy grimaced. "You're not human."

"But I've been here long enough to be one."

Troy sighed and his head rolled off to the side. "I have so many impolite things to say to some of the idiots you call friends also. But it's not my place."

Gabriella snorted and punched his side. "Shutup, Troy."

"I'm sorry." He chuckled himself. He sat up and folded his legs and Gabriella watched him, trying to get comfortable without him leaning there.

"Have you thought about leaving with me?"

"Leaving to go where?"

"Heaven, or maybe even to stay here." Troy smiled.

"Like not finishing high school?" Gabriella shook her head, "At least let me be legal so Mama doesn't worry."

Troy sighed. "I wish I could wait in Hell. It wouldn't be so long. "Here your days are 24 hours long, ours is only eight. I don't know how you do it."

"I've gotten used to it." Gabriella said softly.

The room was now full with tension. She knew she shouldn't get under his skin since he was so violent but she couldn't help herself. She wanted to test him, it made her wonder what days alone with him would be like. Would he eventually get fed up and knock the head off her shoulders?

"No, I wouldn't." he answered. He gave a woeful smile and she looked away. "I'd never be able to hit you."

"But you'd get in my face?"

"Yeah, why not? You're as strong as I am, you could push me away if you wanted."

"I don't want to, you're violent and scary." She grinned.

"Oh?" he chuckled. "I've never been violent with you."

"Well, your reactions to certain things is pretty violent, Troy."

"I'll admit to scary, but never violent. I doubt I get that upset!" Troy laughed.

"Why do they send people to check up on us?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure." Troy shrugged. They sat silently this time. He looked up at the ceiling and puffed out his cheeks reading some of the scribbles and nonsense he had written on the once white ceiling.

* * *

**Okay, I am glad for the support guys! The reviews are amazing and I should have Chapter 12 and thirteen updated before Sunday.**

**Applause!**

**But there is a catch, I must have at least 15 reviews by Friday for Chapter 13 to be out. **

**So review, review, review! **


	12. Running From The Sun

**I understand there have been difficulties with this Fanfiction lately (Apparently began only on Chapter3) and it should be fixed now.**

**Last night, and I apologize to anybody who happened to be looking for this story at the time, I basically reconstructed the whole thing and rewrote Chapter 1 because apparently the two chapters were deleted "mysteriously". So I still had Chapter two on my comp but Chapter 1 was missing! So I pulled up the plot of this story from the back of my mind reread Chap. 2 and wrote a simply better Chapter One. Thank you for your PMS and concern for this Fanfic and just for keeping me updated, I will release the summary for the sequel, Gray.**

**Enjoy this Chapter as much as I did writing it and check my profile for the summary of Grey, which should be up by seven in the evening. I'm definitely working on this as hard as I can because of my great readers I might even upload Chapter 13 as well as I had promised before my reconstruction.**

**Rachelle**

* * *

Gabriella stepped out the shower, her flip-flops slapping against her feet loudly as she ran to her Blackberry to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Troy chuckled, "Run lately?"

"Hush," she giggled, "Happy morning."

"Same to you, love." Troy's voice was more like a rumble this early in the morning. She imagined him still laying in the bed, naked as he slept sometimes, his hair messy, and his eyes squinting a bit from the light pouring from the window over his bed.

"I had fun, Troy." she giggled sweetly.

"I'm glad." Troy yawned, he pushed himself off the bed.

He grinned, "I have somewhere reserved for the night tomorrow, after the dance." Gabriella rubbed lotion on her legs and wrinkled her nose, "A hotel room?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, fine, is it far?"

"No. But I'm not giving away too much."

* * *

She ran fast into the forest and felt her heart rise in her throat. She felt the shoe slide off her foot and her ankle twisted to try and keep it on. She landed hard on her side and tried to lazily crawl to a safe place but she couldn't seem to escape the floating shadow.

"Azrael, why art thou running?" the words came out with hisses and she whimpered through her tears.

"Are you in pain?" the voice said to her.

"Yes." she whispered sadly.

"Then let me take away the pain for a lock of your hair."

"Who are you?"

"Faelyn, I'm gentle, I won't hurt, I'm a friend of your lover."

"Okay, help me." Azrael cried.

"Gabriella, is that not what the call you?"

"Yes."

"A lock of your beautiful hair, Gabriella." the voice giggled, "For each time you are in pain. Your guardian angel."

Gabriella nodded sorrowfully.

"Do I have your word?"

"You do."

"Thank you." came the hiss.

She woke up on the floor and ran to the bathroom to wash her face. She looked up into the mirror and frowned. A ring of green had found a way around her left eye.

She walked out into the hallway and nervously knocked on Troy's door. He opened the door with a smile which quickly dropped.

* * *

"I didn't know!"

"Do you realize what you've done? Hierchy can't go back on their word, love! When your hair is all gone she'll take pieces of your soul! Then she'll find ways to hurt you to take everything else!"

"I'm sorry."

"I mean what the hell! Are you that naïve or I must tell you everything. This is the demon of greed. If you're running from it how can the same thing you are running from be nice and my friend! It would approach you peacefully. If the damn thing hissed when it talked, then you should learn from TV anything that hisses sure as hell isn't there to play footsie with you!"

"I didn't know!" Gabriella repeated.

She pulled her legs to her chest in the corner of the bed and watched Troy violently beat the wall then turn to her. "I don't know what to do." Troy grimaced. They sat in silence.

"Let's take a drive." he grabbed his keys and walked out the room. She lugged after him sorrowfully and sheepishly looked at her shoes, seeking a scapegoat. He grabbed her arm from behind and pulled her along.

"I love you." she cried.

"I don't want to hear that, Gabriella." he pushed her into the passenger seat. "I don't want to hear anything actually." he said once he started the car

"This century you're the most human I've ever seen. It's like you don't remember a thing!"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that!' he slammed on the brakes in the middle of a dad end, his skin drained of color making his eyes look like icicles. "Just stop okay?" he whispered.

Gabriella looked out the window without saying anything. She crossed her arms and tried to slow her breathing and her tears.

Troy dragged a hand down his face and collected his thoughts, already tired of being angry, tired of knowing he was the reason she was crying. He turned off the car and bravely looked into Gabriella's red face.

"I don't think there is anything I can do for you. I'm not allowed in that part of the Ethreal realm anymore."

Gabriella began to sob at the thought of how stupid she had been Troy threaded his fingers through hers.

"Are you mad at me?" she cried.

"I'm pissed, Azrael. I there has ever been a moment that I'd want to fight you it would be now, but I like you too much. And I'd probably get arrested no matter how strong and how much faster you are than me." he chuckled softly. "Don't cry, we'll get this fixed. I'll speak to Gabriel and we'll get this together. You just used to be so powerful, Gabriella. Now you've just lost it."

"Okay." she pouted.

"I'll help you in everyway I can."

"Just help me remember."

"I will."

"Promise."

"Yes, love." he said unemotionally. He pulled his hand from her and rain began to pelt the windshield and the dark gray skies became darker and darker.

She climbed over the seat suddenly and kissed him softly, a kiss he returned just as softly. His hand snuck its way to her chest to pull down the zipper to her leather jacket. He pulled her to him and pulled himself up to turn the car on. It rumbled to life and he turned the heat on a bit for her.

Gabriella pulled the button to the seat and they fell harshly and she kissed him again. Troy pushed her sweats aside and she unbuckled and zipped down his jeans. She licked his stubble and stroked him and he jerked to life in her hand. Troy rubbed her thighs and settled her over him and felt tears fall on his neck. He pulled her closer to him by her hands and he placed his hands on her waist. She buried her face in his neck as he inhaled the scent of her and closed his eyes.

She breathed moans down his neck and rode him thoroughly. After a while Gabriella erupted on him bucking her hips wildly then clutched onto him tightly. He gently helped her while she whimpered her love for him.

Troy shivered as the soft spring breeze and rain drops slivered through the window and touched his already damp skin. He licked his lips and kissed away some of Gabriella's falling tears as she climaxed without him again. She caressed his cheeks and sobbed and Troy held onto her tightly, holding his head away from her and refusing to draw her blood. Gabriella began to push his head into the crook of her neck silently pleading with him to do it regardless.

"Please." she cried.

Troy looked up at her and shook his head sorrowfully.

"I can't" he croaked. He kissed her harshly.

"I hate you." she beat on his chest and choked. He kissed her over and over murmuring names to call him.

Troy grinned and returned her feverish kisses. She buried her face in his neck and listened to Troy's throaty chuckle.

"I love you more than I hate you." he whispered in her ear.

"Stop making me cry." she mumbled.

"I'm a monster, Gabs, you're supposed to be upset with me. You're… Are you scared of me?"

"When you're angry."

"Oh."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around him and they kissed heatedly without another word.

* * *

"I hate rabbits." Troy confessed randomly.

"The lady you met was my grandmother."

"Liar."

"My parents are dead, I've been living with her since I was at least 3."

"Pants on fire."

Gabriella's shorts erupted in fire and she shrieked then giggled. "Seriously, Troy! I never truly met them."

"Wow." Troy frowned, "Well, I'm scared of pit bulls."

"Hmm… me too."

They were in hell, their feet dangling in a pool of lava. They were in the comfortable setting of Troy's pace and enjoying eachother's company. Troy scooted over to her with a smile.

"We should get you back to Taylor."

"Wait, just a while longer, I'm enjoying this." she yawned loudly and Troy grinned and got out the pool she followed him to the bedroom and he pulled out a necklace from the drawer and a tiny key dangled from it and she bit her lip and took it slowly.

"What's the key for?"

"It was yours. To your house."

"It's beautiful." she examined the mice diamond head of the small gold key and clasped it in her hand.

"I thought you might as well have it."

She kissed him with a smile. "Mmm… Love you." she giggled.

He chuckled and pulled her into a bear hug and his fangs flashed dangerously.

Words appeared on the wall behind them, a prophecy maybe.

_Running from the Sun, _

_Dark is soon here._

_Bring your wings and kill your fears._

* * *

She had been trying to ignore the stuffy presence behind her but it was getting more difficult by the minute. She folded her clothes quietly anyway.

"You do know why I am here, don't you?"

"Did Troy call you?"

"Let me see your eye and I'll leave you to get dressed for your dance. Your friend will be here soon."

"Maybe later."

"And risk you falling down the stairs or getting a paper cut?"

Gabriella turned briskly and moved her bangs out her face.

"That's pretty noticeable don't you think?"

"Just shut up and fix it Gabriel."

Gabriel's wings collapsed behind his back and he raised a hand to her face.

"That part is fixed for now I'll speak to Faelyn myself tonight, offer her something of my own."

"Why would you do that?"

"You're my sister, Azrael." he trailed his eyes over the beautiful red dress on the door of her bathroom. "Why wouldn't I do it?"

"You don't even know me."

"Oh I do." he chuckled, "You're still my stubborn naïve little sister. No matter what century it is."

"Why are you still here?" she began to fold again. She stacked the little pile of clothes in a pink bin and pushed it to the corner of the room.

"Troy also told me to help you andI'm willing."

"Help me how?" Gabriella bean to reorganize her room. Nervously she took a look toward his gorgeous face, one quite similar to her own.

"There will be lessons everyday after school hours now that your soccer season is slowing down. On your days of practice we'll meet in the morning while you dress for school. We'll go over everything together starting tomorrow when you get back with Abbadon tomorrow afternoon. We'll also go for trips around the world for you to reap manually and mentally. I went out my way to retrieve your studies from the house by the creek and you will translate at least one sheet a day with me."

"What about weekends?"

"Weekends are yours, as are mine."

A moment of silence passed over them and Gabriella leaned against her bureau with a pair of jeans and Troy's t-shirt hanging from her shoulder.

"Thank you." she said without looking at him.

"Don't thank me. Thank your soul mate."

Gabriel handed over the stack of studies to her and she glanced over them quickly glanced over them quickly.

"Have I really fallen that short of God?"

Gabriel shrugged, "You have yet to sin Azrael, Go should be more pleased than displeased with his little reaper right now."

Gabriella nodded thoughtfully. "I haven't been the nicest to you, Gabriel, and you've been nothing but polite." Gabriella began to pack and overnight bag and smiled to herself.

"Have a great night." he said to her with a curt nod. She acknowledged his leaving with a slight nod of her own and a knock came at the door.

"Come in Taylor!" she grinned.

Taylor pushed the door open with hair products and towels falling from her arms.

"You left some things in my room from last night and I decided why not get them to you."

"Fair enough." she giggled.

* * *

"How dark is it?"

"It looks great! Take a look."

Gabriella nervously looked in the mirror at the dark red undertone of her hair. She fluffed the curls and turned her head from side to side.

"I love it." the girls squealed.

Taylor brushed her own hair and smiled at her newly cut bangs. She grinned at Gabriella in the mirror.

"S owhere did Troy reserve the room?"

"Not to far from campus I presume."

"He's going to love it." Taylor ran her fingers through her hair."

"So did you and Chad speak yet?"

"No. I guess he's not interested anymore."

"Talk to him tonight, Tay." Gabriella pleaded.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be fair if only on of us got laid tonight. I'll make something happen."

Gabriella laughed wholeheartedly, "And something tells me Troy is going to be on his A-game tonight."

Taylor wolf whistled, "How so, Gab?"

"He hasn't spoke to me since this morning when he took me out. Texts with winky faces have been spamming my phone, a hotel room?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow, "You tell me how he isn't."

The girls chuckled and did their makeup.

"I have my eyes on the Russian exchange student though. Roulet accent is definitely in my good book."

"He's alright."

"He's hot!"

"Hmm, I'm too taken."

"Jason told me Troy's dick is huge."

Gabriella bumped Taylor's hip causing half the makeup to go flying.

"Why was he looking!" she shrieked.

"Troy got out the shower and was putting his towel on and it was hard to miss."

Taylor picked up her mascara and laughed to herself.

"No wonder I didn't hear from you during you little trip. Not even a text!"

"Shutup." Gabriella mumbled with a smirk.

"Is it long and fat or just fat?"

"Just fat." Gabriella murmured as she applied lip gloss.

'Has he gone down on you?"

"No."

"Have you?"

"Nuh uh."

"How's the sex?"

Gabriella groaned. "Tay!"

"Dish it grasshopper."

Gabriella giggled and snorted. She picked up the water bottle and the lip gloss tube, placing one over the other with a smirk. "It's like trying to fit this in this."

"I hope Roulet is that big." Taylor grumbled. "I'm jealous."

They laughed and Taylor began to slip on her dress. She tightened the buckle on the short green cocktail dress and fixed her bob.

Gabriella pulled the back of Taylor's dress and brushed the pleats.

"The dress is gorgeous you know." she complimented as she slid into her own. She sat on the toilet to buckle her bright her red heels and swept her now long mass of red curls to the side Taylor's peep toe gold platforms stood in front of her patiently.

"We look hot!"

Gabriella laughed. "What are we wearing for the Summer Bang Barbecue?"

They walked out the bathroom together just in time for a knock at the door.

Gabriella opened the door to be met with Troy's blue eyes. He wore a white suit with a bright red tie, similar to the color of her dress.

"Wow." she giggled and pecked his nose.

Troy raised and eyebrow and rose a hand to touch her hair.

"That's take some getting used to."

* * *

The gym was full of bright colors and beautiful streamers. The music of Pitbull pounded through every teenagers head and drowned out the sound of everything else. So Troy and Gabriella spoke with their minds as they kissed feverishly and danced together.

_Something's hurting me. It's like bad freezer burn._

_What is it?_

_Don't you feel it pulling you, Troy?_

_How does it feel?_

_Troy, it's calling me. It's telling me it needs me._

_Someone's dying Gabs._

Troy rested his head in the crook of her neck.

_Concentrate and think of a rope. Gently pull it and I'll touch your mind and end it for you._

_That's how I reap? I thought no one knew._

_That's how we reap together. Alone? Only you know that. Just do it, Gab._

* * *

**REVIEW !**

**MANY THANKS FOR THE NOTICES. **

**AND REMEMBER TO CHECK MY PROFILE FOR ANY UPDATES. **

**RACHELLE **

**:D**


	13. Scorched

**Now that school's slowing down I have more time to publish. During the summer though, I'll be a frequent updater with an update at about once or twice a week.**

**Enjoy!**

**Rachelle :)**

* * *

The music stopped and the screams only got louder.

Troy's hand took Gabriella's swiftly and he power walked to the back door tugging Gabriella's faint body behind him. After the door slammed behind them he took off. Gabriella spread her wings slowly and flew ahead of him, "Turn left!" he shouted after her against the harsh winds.

"Where are we going?"

"Parking lot. Your bag is in my car. "

She landed roughly, almost slamming into a tree from unshed tears. Troy frowned and grabbed her arm forcefully. His clothes slowly mended themselves as he looked around the empty lot. She pushed her head into his chest and cried.

"Don't be upset. You do this everyday without even knowing it."

"What if it was one of my friends?"

"What are friends, love?"

She looked up at him to see if he was serious. She angrily squeezed her eyes shut once she saw he was and drew her fist back. The crack was sickening. Troy laughed and opened his mouth to pop his jaw back in place.

Gabriella flew into the car behind her with full force and it took her a moment to register that Troy didn't even touch her. He smirked smoothly and she charged towards him full speed .

He moved out of the way and she went flying to the ground. Gabriella winced in pain and quickly reached out and grabbed his ankle and crushed it in her hand. He grunted and toppled on top of her and she realized she had only paralyzed herself under his literal ton of weight.

She heard each of her ribs crack and felt her arms being twisted behind her. She received three blows to the head before everything finally went black.

* * *

Troy touched a hand to her face and grimaced. She was all healed up, he was sure of it. He never knew she was that tough. Then again they hadn't fought in quite a while but she had never been that hard to knock out before.

"Mmph…" she snuggled into his hand, her eyes opening a bit.

Troy put a glass of water to her lips and she gulped it down thirstily. He snickered and placed it on the night table. He rubbed her stomach, enough to tickle her a bit.

"Don't touch me bastard."

"This is the Azrael I remember."

"I don't like to lose."

"Whatever." he murmured. He stroked her cheek and kissed her softly. She giggled and clamped down on his bottom lip and sucked in his sweet blood. He didn't flinch but after a while he realized what was happening and pulled away quickly.

"Spit that out!" he screamed. He gathered the bloody towel he had cleaned her up with and she spit noisily into it and gulped her water.

She spit it up again and frowned, "Why is it so dark?"

"My blood isn't exactly blood."

"Poison? It's sweet." she drank down more water.

"I guess… It's just not drinkable."

He looked down at his bruised knuckles and calloused palms for a moment.

"But you can drink everyone and everything else's blood?"

"Yeah." he said obviously uncomfortable.

"Would I die?"

"Your supposed to drink it during the bonding ceremony but other than that never. You'd just be diseased."

"What's that mean?"

"You can't die, Gab, you can pass on and reincarnate but never die. So you'd probably just be sick and probably become like me."

"Lay with me." she smiled. She looked around the fancy hotel room trying to ignore the feeling of unease in her stomach.

"Gladly." He got under the sheets with her and pulled her to him. "Why'd you hit me?"

"Why'd you knock me out?"

"Because we would never stop." Troy chuckled, "And it was revenge for the time you did it to me so long ago."

Gabriella giggled, "Well, I hit you because you're a jerk."

"Oh really." Troy asked softly as he combed her hair with his fingers.

"I feel like you don't under stand me. You get frustrated with me easily and I hate when you get like that because it makes me afraid to open up to you. I need you to trust me, trust me that I can do this. I trust you. I'll get it right eventually."

Troy nodded and kissed her head lovingly. "I'll work on it. There is just so much we have to do that because I care, I'm afraid to rip you from your world just for you to see you have to be in mine." he put his head on her shoulder. "Did you and Gabriel speak?"

"Yeah we did."

"Great." Troy said quietly, "You're all I got, all right?"

Gabriella nodded. The rumble of his deep voice soothed her and made her forget most of the events of the night.

"Are you going to teach me how to fight?"

"We're leaving everything up to Gabriel for now." Troy laughed loudly.

Gabriella blushed, "We've never done this before, you know."

"Done what?"

"Admit out loud that what we've got going on here is more than it seems."

"Mmm…" Troy laid kisses on her neck trailing to the hollow of her collarbone.

"Can you draw blood when...we're not doing the nasty."

"Yeah," Troy chuckled a bit as he continued his kisses. "It's just better during orgasm because your blood is rushing."

"How do I taste?"

"Succulent." Troy hissed. Gabriella giggled and snuggled into him.

"Do it."

"Not thirsty, maybe in a few minutes." he yawned and buried his face in her neck.

* * *

Gabriella ran the loofa down his defined body to the short dusting of pubic hairs above his manhood.

She looked up into his face as he washed his hair, eyes closed, and water running down his face. She reached up and kissed his buttery soft lips then ran her hands through his soapy hair and pulled him down a bit.

He buried his face in her neck and she close her eyes as she felt her stomach push up against the wall. He took the loofa and washed her down then turned her to kissed her harshly. Troy picked her up and put her against the wall again. Gabriella giggled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck as he entered her sore body slowly. She groaned in anticipation hoping they had enough time to do this.

"Dammit."

* * *

Gabriella spun fluidly into her dorm room after a great night and morning, she pulled the key from the lock in fluid movement.

"You're late, Troy said you'd be back by one and it's three. Hierchy are never late. You are not an exception."

"Take that up with him, I had no idea of a time limit."

"Oh, I will." Gabriel lied back on the pillows on her bed.

"Give me a minute." Gabriella pulled the shoes off her feet and pulled on his tie to loosen it.

"Chill, Gabriel. I'll work on it."

"Uh huh."

She lied next to him in her t-shirt and socks and knocked her foot against his comfortably.

"Before it gets serious… tell me about our family."

"Family?"

"Yeah, like parents, aunts, and cousins."

"Well, your parents here on earth were Maribelle and George. I'll take you to meet them one day. But we weren't actually created together. You were made with Troy but you have one of my ribs. Maribelle took one look at you and thought God, George was skeptical. They're great though, they know you more than you know yourself."

"Do I look like my mom?"

"Just a bit. But you look more like me that anyone else." he nudged her and she grinned also. "Michael the Archangel is your Godfather, we have no other siblings, and your blood is light."

"What do you mean?"

"You bleed light." Gabriel extended his fangs and slid one down her pinkie.

"When you feel pain, it turns red. Your blood is like a mood ring." Gabriel squeezed her finger, "But since you don't feel it looks like this."

A shiny blue metallic looking fluid oozed and sparkled. She smiled, "When I'm happy it's yellow?"

Gabriel chuckled and nodded, "Green, but you get the idea. Troy can smell this from a million miles no matter what realm he's in."

"Wow…" she bit her lip as Gabriel licked her wound closed.

"He's probably panicking but we'll leave him be for now." Gabriella and Gabriel snickered.

"First, translations. You speak Hebrew?"

"No…"

"Greek?"

"I'm passing…"

"Latin?" Gabriel said with a sigh.

"Very well."

"Great. We'll start with those studies first." he picked up a stack of old browning papers.

"Translate the whole bonding ceremony and then rewrite it on here." he handed her a sheet of paper.

"Next. "

"Next, dear, read this." he dropped the heavy book between them. "Tomorrow I want you to tell me the demon you get up to and I'll teach you from there. Notes are important. Remember that."

Gabriella ran her hand over the velvet cover of the book.

"Tomorrow will be busy! This is the first and last time we'll work on weekends."

"What happened with Faelyn?" Gabriella asked after a while.

"I offered her one of my feathers. She never touched something so holy so she took it gratefully."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

"I can't believe Kelsi's gone." Taylor whimpered.

Gabriella and Troy held hands under the lunch table as everyone shared with the others what they loved and thought of Kelsi, who passed of an epileptic seizure.

Troy stroked her hand as she rubbed Taylor's arm sadly.

"Kelsi was great." Chad spoke up.

"She was always so nice and optimistic…had a lot going for her." Zeke added and Sharpay nodded solemnly.

"She always had the corniest comeback, they were so corny you just had to laugh." Troy grinned. Everyone laughed a bit at the thought. Troy placed his other hand flat on the table and tried to fill the table with happiness and push the grievance aside.

"I can't believe Jason doesn't want anything to do with us." Chad sighed.

Troy bit down on his lip and tried more.

"He's with Andre, they've been talking a lot lately, especially after Kelsi you know…" Sharpay agreed.

"Ryan, you all right? You haven't said a word." Zeke asked across the table. Ryan nodded his head his way but refused to make eye contact with anyone.

The bell rang and everyone slowly moved. Troy didn't completely understand why spreading happiness wasn't working. He made the sign of the trinity on Gabriella's back after looking around cautiously.

Gabriella yawned. "I hate Gabriel."

"Hmph, how do you think I feel to have to share you with him?"

"Sharing, huh?"

"Shutup…" Troy grumbled with a smirk.

"I had no clue I was so important." she acted surprised and batted her eyelashes. Troy chuckled and pulled her tiny body to his side as they walked to his locker to pull out his books.

She leaned against the locker next to his with a small smile.

"You eat fruit right?"

Troy looked towards her and nodded. "A bit."

"Well, mama sent in some frozen fruit this morning and I'll need help eating it."

Troy grinned and closed his locker.

"Sounds great."

Gabriella giggled and threaded her hands with his. He looked down at her and smiled sweetly.

She bit her lip at the thought of how weird Troy had been acting lately. She never doubted for a minute that Troy loved and cared about her, but he had been showing it a lot more lately. Always touching her, early morning and late night calls, the gentle way he made love to her now, and the way he seemed more relaxed when she was around. Though she hadn't only noticed changes in him, she also noticed some of the same things in her self. She couldn't stop saying the words "I love you." and she couldn't keep her hands off of him.

Gabriel mentioned something about the summer solstice some time next week or two and how it softened all celestial beings.

"You alright?" Troy asked as he sat in his seat.

"Yeah." the word barely passed her lips as Andre took the seat on the other side of her.

* * *

**REVIEW !**

**ITS IMPORTANT FOR THE NEXT WEEK BECAUSE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE FULL OF DRAMA AND DEATH, IM THINKING OF CHANGING THE RATING TO "R".**

**YOUR INPUT WOULD BE NICE.**

**:D **


	14. Boiled

**HEY GUYS :D**

**I selfishly took the time to write this chapter slowly...16 pages. (O.O) **

**This chapter is especially important because it holds a lot of information about angels and Troy and Gabriella's roles in the celestial world. So you actually will get a look into a lesson with Gabriel. There will be a fight in this chapter so your not into fights skip the first part of this chapter. **

**The next two chapters will be important, so pay much attention so you don't get lost. Chapter 16 will set the reason of this story in stone and the rest of the many chapters till the end will bring a lot of attention to those around Troy and Gabriella. Don't worry though! The story will still revolve around the couple you will just get to know the other people better and maybe a few people who are in the Sequel I am planning, Seeing Gray.  **

**My profile is currently under reconstruction.**

**Rachelle.**

* * *

She shifted uncomfortably as he chair mysteriously tugged two directions at once violently. Suddenly tension filled the room and her seat slowly moved towards Troy's then stopped.

She bit her bottom lip and flipped to a clean page in her notebook. The temperature suddenly rose in the room. She carefully shredded her jacket off her body and wrote her notes quietly as people began to fan themselves immediately. A kid in the front pulled out his inhaler and a person next to him began to rub and pat his chest as he sweated profusely. Her eraser began to rub off on her paper as she erased.

Gabriella shook when her seat slammed into Andre's desk loudly and drew the attention of most of the class. Troy growled and shoved himself out of his chair, he pushed Gabriella's desk aside and knocked Andre out of his seat. The determined destruction in his eyes were unmistakable that Gabriella argued with herself about getting out the seat. She sat nervously watching as Ms. Copeland's short stubby arms tried to wrap themselves around one of Troy's as Andre's blood bloodied both their shirts. Troy didn't refrain from the damage he created on the other celestial being's body.

People gasped as they watched, others ran out the room, though one girl sat in her seat and watched almost curiously but quietly. Gabriella rose from her seat and spoke to Troy mentally.

_"Troy!"_

_A growl was sent back._

_"Stop."_

She picked up her bag and tugged Troy's shirt, she spoke aloud,"Stop!" She tugged again and he stood and wiped the blood from his lip and looked at her.

The beast in him had been released, the fire of fury blazed in his eyes and didn't dissipate when he looked in her face. She grimaced and pulled him by the arm, Andre wiggled his way past them and Troy watched him reluctantly, wanting to finish what he had started.

She power walked out the classroom with her nails digging crescents into the skin on his forearm.

"El…"

"Don't speak." Gabriella snapped. She continued to drag him along and walked into the empty nurses office angrily. He snatched his arm away and sat in the small blue chair by the desk.

"Stay there." Gabriella demanded. Her amethyst eyes burned, she took paper towel and wet it a bit and cleaned Troy's sweaty face then gently wiped the drying blood at the corner of his mouth.

"He started it." he mumbled childishly as Gabriella tugged on his bottom lip with the cold damp towel.

"And you had to finish it? You could be expelled!"

"He was trying to be funny, I wanted to show him using you to get to me wasn't the best i-" Gabriella pressed the paper towel to his mouth.

"I. Don't. Care. I can take care of myself."

"Okay." Troy held up his hands defenselessly.

With a nod of her head, "Okay." she said.

* * *

Troy ate the last piece of fruit with a smile.

"Azrael, the Angel of Deth. Also known as Bebriel, Metatron, Sammael, or the Grim Reper."

"Dun, dun, dun."

"Abbadon quiet." Gabriel scolded.

"Said to have 4,000 wings, an eye and tongue for every human in the world. When an eye blinks someone has died. Azrael carries a book that he is always writing and erasing in, no one has knowledge of what and whom is in it. He writes those just born and erases those who have died. He never knows beforehand until the leaf bearing the doomed one's name falls from a tree at the throne of God." Gabriella read out the book.

"Alright. We all know who Azrael is don't we?"

"Me…" Gabriella answered hesitantly. "But I don't have a book, not any I am familiar with. Is it an actual book?"

"No, this book is in your mind, a place in your mind is your "book" that you keep the people in life and those eternally sleeping."

Gabriella wrote diligently into her notebook as Gabriel spoke.

"Also many people mistake you as a fallen angel because a part of your job is also to guide souls to their destination, heaven or hell."

"In some paintings you are depicted holding a sword with poison dripping off the end." Troy said smugly. "In others you are seducing."

"And in almost all a skeleton." Gabriel added.

"Why do they refer to me as a male though?" Gabriella grimaced.

"Because no one is quite sure what you are. People mostly play safe with the skeleton, to avoid dispute."

"Most people just view you as dispassionate and unregretful about your job. That's why they paint you hovering over the victim dripping gail into his mouth."

"Some view you as a male others as a female, either way they are still technically right because you are the most dominant, overpowering, outspoken being ever created." Gabriel explained.

"Oh really?" she asked with a look at Troy, he grinned sheepishly.

"Let's continue." Gabriel interrupted their naughty stare. "You are required to separate the body and the soul in forty days of the leaf falling. A common way to describe last minute reaping is you glamorously appear to the doomed one and the soul falls in love and leaves the body to pursue you."

"But what in my appearance makes Azrael?"

"Azrael's body is shaped like an hourglass." Troy winked.

"Yes. It's a symbol of passing time and in a way pleasure." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "The next celestial being is ironically Abbadon, your lover."

"Yay!" Troy rolled over on the comfortable green rug.

"Read, please, Gabriella." Gabriel sighed.

"Abbadon meaning to destroy. He is the second name of seven in the underworld. He is described as a being that can speak and hear. Abbadon is King of the Abyss, a temporary place for punishment for fallen angels. He will rise up after the 5th angel blows his trumpet with his army of locusts and beasts and reign terror on demons, Satan, and unbelievers. After Judgment Day he will return the key and remind all he is a being to be feared." she read refusing to make eye contact with Troy.

"First let's review the term abyss. The abyss holds all fallen angels, they are punished horribly and the only one who knows how each one is punished is Troy."

"You issue punishments?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Nope, God does writes them and I just order it." he answered truthfully.

"What physically makes Troy Abaddon?"

"His eyes. A deep stare into his eyes could either make you throw up violently for days or kill you."

"Emotionally what makes him Abaddon?"

"His temperance and how violent he is naturally, sometimes without trying to be. Abaddon dreams of violence of any sort because he is the Angel of Destruction."

"Is Abaddon ever passionate, family oriented, or even caring? Does he keep friendships?"

"Troy tell her about all the havoc you reek with your best friend." Gabriel smirked. Gabriella raised an eyebrow towards him and Troy chuckled excitedly, ready to tell about the one he was closest to.

"My best friend is Raphael the archangel. The happiest but the strangest soul you could ever meet."

"Turn the page and we'll learn more about him." Gabriel snickered too.

"Raphael, God's Healer, he is one of the seven who stand before the Lord. He is responsible for signaling the coming of Judgment Day by blowing the horn. Once to signal the beginning and the second to gather the souls for interrogation of sins." Gabriella looked up when Gabriel began to speak.

"The horn he is to blow is called the sur." Gabriel tapped her paper telling her to continue taking notes.

"How do they get along if they are opposites?"

"Because Raphael likes to fix what Abaddon destroys. It entertains them both somehow. Next one." Gabriel cleared his throat.

Gabriella nodded and yawned. "Uriel, means God is my light. The fourth of the archangels before God. He is also one of the angels that will rule at the end of the world. Uriel is the cherub and the angel of repentance. He carries a fiery sword. A patron of the Arts and often associated with the Face of God or Phanuel, the Archangel of salvation, Flame of God, and Angel of the Divine Presence." Gabriella yawned again when she finished.

"Uriel is Troy's Godfather. A watcher over hell as well and who Troy will return the key to." Gabriel explained as he rubbed his eyes. Gabriella scrawled lazily.

"We can stop there for today." He sat up a bit, "Any questions."

"What is Andre?"

"Andre is one of the Seven Princes of Hell. He is Beelzebub, the one associated with the sin Gluttony."

"Who are the seven?" She turned to a new page in her notebook and wrote.

"Ask Troy."

"Troy?" she turned on him and he tiredly looked up at the sound of his name.

"Mammon, Asmodus, Lucifer, Satan, Beelzebub, Leviathon, and Belphagor."

"Aren't Satan and Lucifer the same person?"

"Techinically there is not a right answer to that. The character they are associated with makes them different. Each prince comes with one of the seven deadly sins. Lucifer was kicked out because of his pride and Satan has the wrath of nothing else ever made."

"If there are seven princes of hell who are the seven archangels?"

"Michael, Uriel, Raphael, Remiel, Saraqael, Raguel, and myself." Gabriel answered.

Troy began to snore comfortably on her rug. They looked at him strangely and laughed. "He's been acting strange lately hasn't he?" Gabriel asked his sister.

She nodded and placed a hand in his silky hair, he purred but continued to sleep.

"The summer solstice is in a week, June 21. He basks in the summer, next season. Most celestial beings associated with hell are going to be making love feverishly that night."

Gabriella nodded positively and dreamily watched Troy's massive sleeping form.

"What's it like to have a mate?" Gabriel whispered curiously.

"It's like having a best friend who never goes away but your not quite sure you want them to. They invade your mind and finish your sentences and annoyingly always know how your feeling because they can feel it too." she said speaking to her ceiling happily, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"I feel like I'm missing out." Gabriella looked towards him at that then answered.

"Ask God to provide you with someone. Just not with all the baggage Troy and I have."

"We'll see about that one…"

* * *

"So how long are you suspended?" Gabriella bit Troy's chest tenderly with a glint of mischief.

"The rest of the week. My mom is coming down here." Troy chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I'd love to meet her."

"She's not exactly normal Gab, she knows what I'm capable of and she is very… cautious so to speak."

"Hmm… Abaddon…" Gabriella hissed she turned to him with amethyst eyes, "Destroy me." she tested. Troy laughed wholeheartedly and tapped her backside playfully.

"I'll think about it…"

"What were you made to destroy?"

"Everything…" he played with her hair a bit, "Everything and anything."

"But big, bad Troy wouldn't hurt a fly." Gabriella teased she sat up and began to pick up her papers.

"Who said I had to do it with my hands?" Troy sat up also and took off his sweater.

"Touche. Can you show me?" Gabriella asked suggestively.

"Later love, we have other things to worry about."

"Like the summer solstice?"

"Like you meeting my mother." Troy chuckled.

"I'm great with parents!"

"Nobody's great with my mother, sweet." Troy pulled her down on top of him.

"She knows that you're not human so she's protective right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Does she know about the soulmate thing? About who I am?"

"In a way, yes." Troy said thoughtfully.

"Huh, okay Troy." She giggled a bit and he smiled.

"I'm being honest."

"Let's change the subject, 'sweet'." she mocked and turned away from him to continue picking up her notes.

He laughed, "To what?"

"Us going to my place for the summer solstice to be alone." she said seductively.

"What has gotten into you?" he asked bewildered. She shrugged and buried her face into his warm neck.

"You've gone mad, I'm afraid." Troy ran a hand under her shirt and yawned noisily, "I'll have to fix that later."

"How come when I look into your eyes nothing happens to me?" she yawned also, catching the contagious gesture.

"I'm not sure." he turned himself on his side. He pulled her close with a kiss to her neck.

"I don't wanna sleep, Troy."

"Shhh…"

* * *

A knife flew at hurtling speed and lodged itself into the thin wall next to Troy's face. He looked up with a devilish grin and looked at his watch.

3:00 AM. She was on time as always. He pulled the key back out the lock and shoved it into his pocket then turned slowly knowing she'd be there. At end of the hallway stood a small and frail girl with long dark red hair flowing to her backside, her smiling gray eyes could be seen from where he was standing.

He opened his arms wide, "Mea!" he whispered considerate of others sleeping around him. In a split second she appeared in front of him and gracefully fell into his arms.

"I've missed you, you jerk." She let go and pulled her knife from the wall. "Where's Killer?"

"Don't call her that, I left her sleeping. She's been working hard lately." he went to open his dorm again.

"She's always studying."

"She's your best friend."

"I haven't seen her in a millennia."

"She's still the same."

"I doubt it."

"She's a lot more laid back than before though."

"Her picture's all over the school!" she protested.

"Shut up, you don't know anything." Troy sighed, he held the door open for Mea to walk in.

"Tell me about her." Mea said quietly. "Does she know? She still looks as beautiful as ever, is she still over-zealous and optimistic? Still funny?"

"If you let me talk, you'd know." Troy chuckled and kicked his shoes off.

"Sorry. I just want to know her again." Mea kicked her shoes off too and sat cross-legged on his carpet.

"She is still weird, has a lot of friends, a bit over zealous about everything, and she knows everything she needs to at the moment. Gabriel is reminding her of other basics, she likes to have fun and she's into soccer a lot."

"I miss her…"

"Then talk to her, I'll tell her about you."

"I don't think so." she said in her sing-song voice.

"She'll read about you in her textbook with Gabriel eventually and he'd tell her."

"I'd rather talk to her." she said after a while.

"I thought so." Troy laid in his bed.

"I'm in Engligsh with you, I saw the fight with Andre."

"Ugh… Let's not talk about it." he growled.

* * *

"It's not that serious, Ma." Troy exclaimed.

"It so is Troy Bertholemew Bolton, I'm hearing you almost killed the boy when you know what you are capable of. I have the mind to call your father." A face almost identical to Troy's spoke to him with authority. He blonde curly hair draped her face and a scowl sat where her usual smile was.

"Mom, never use that ugly middle name in public. It's embarrassing enough to have you here in the first place!"

"I'm not in the mood to argue. I just want to sign the suspension papers and leave. My hotel bed is calling me."

"He started it!"

"I don't care."

"Can I just get my iPod?"

"No."

Troy's eyes darkened and the chairs rattled around them angrily.

"Troy stop." she looked into his face. Her mouth began to salivate and vomit heated her throat. She looked away sharply. "Just take me to the office and we'll see if your principal is in there since he isn't here in the lobby."

Troy sighed and walked ahead of her with his key dangling around his neck.

"I should call your dad, he lives over here, I had to fly."

"It's not like I'm scared of him."

"At least he shuts you up." she responded sharply.

"I choose to. I don't want to hurt him."

"Whatever. All I know is you become less angry when he's around and you stop destroying everything."

"Troy!" Gabriella ran down the hall and jumped on him. She kissed him sweetly and he smiled.

"My mom's here."

"Where? The office? I thought she wouldn't be here till the end of your suspension. To sign the papers right?" she babbled.

Ms. Bolton cleared her throat and crossed her skinny arms. Gabriella looked up and noticed the similar face to Troy's. She climbed down off her lover and blushed profusely.

"You must be... the girl."

"Gabriella, Miss."

"We'll talk later."

* * *

Taylor walked in front of the campus texting furiously on her Blackberry. She had missed half the school day and was just receiving the details on the unfortunate way Gabriella met Troy's mother. She turned and waved to her mother who honked back and continued walking onto the school premises. She hit the enter button harshly to send the message and happened to look in one of the faces of the lion statues that sat in front of the main building.

And she watched the blood pour from its stone white eyes.

* * *

**Review! I was upsetting that I didn't get as many as I usually get last chapter. I love hearing from you guys and I allow anonymous reviews guys so whether you are signed in or not you can still tell me if you are enjoying my story or not. **

**Mea (Mee - ah) - Charmeine the Angel of Harmony **

**Review **

**until next time :)**


	15. Skinned Alive

**Sorry, I know I haven't updated but I will not give empty promises until August. I've already started Chapter 16 and it should be up by Tuesday.**

**School's finally out! Woohoo! I will be updating regularly now that it's S U M M E R T I M E !**

**This chapter is a bit dramatic but stay with me! I have many more chapters until the end of this story and I hope you enjoy what you have been reading so far. Now you will be introduced to new characters since we are technically in the middle of the story. You will definitely be seeing a lot of Mea, or Charmeine the Angel Of Harmony. The story is also taking a drastic turn down a one way street, so I'd like to say, and I HOPE you don't mind a lil more violence and deaths that will be coming your way. **

**Enjoy,**

**Rachelle**

* * *

_"The baby's gone, Troy."_

_"Baby!"_

_Baby. The baby was dead._

_"The precious little girl!"_

_"What happened?"_

_"The baby? What baby?"_

_"The demon we created."_

_The demon._

_"I killed it, it would do nothing but harm those I loved most, Troy." Gabriella pleaded sorrowfully._

_The baby clawed it's way out the freshly upturned soil. It's head spun around loosely on it's neck, moist soil clinging to the pretty red dress it was buried in. Worms and maggots moved in and out her skin and it giggled spewing a few insects from her mouth._

_"What's the name?"_

_"Your baby, Troy."_

_"It's yours!" Gabriella screamed. It's eyes glowed an eerie blue._

_"My baby?" Troy watched it crawl towards him it's head finally facing forward. It resembled him in a disgusting way making his skin crawl and he backed up suspiciously. "What is it?"_

_"Troy, it's so ugly."_

_"Your baby, Troy."_

_"Kill it!" Gabriella shrieked._

_Troy turned and ran the opposite direction, away from the baby and the gathered group of disappointed celestial beings._

Troy's foot hung leisurely off the bed as he snored, appropriately dead to the world. His fingers dripped sweat onto his blue rug as his body turned a deep shade of red in response to his progressing nightmare. His breathing became shallower and he growled and bared fangs. Everything was going terribly wrong too fast. He and Gabriella's child was something to be rejoiced over not penalized and killed. Troy leapt out of bed scared and angered, something was wrong. Dreams of children didn't come without a meaning.

He rubbed his wet face and tried to retract his fangs but did so without success. That only meant one thing.

Michael was on his way.

* * *

"Gabriella!" Taylor waved her arms above heads in the busy hallway.

"Tay!" Gabriella said happily. She shut her locker and shifted her books for sixth period comfortably in her arm.

"I need you to come with me now. Something is wrong with the statues." she said frantically. She grabbed Gabriella's forearm harshly and pulled her out the doors of the main building and into the grass by the office.

"Taylor, I have class. What's going on?" Gabriella bit her lip.

"The lion statues are… they're… the eyes are dripping!" she said grasping for words in her brain to formulate an understandable sentence.

"What?"

They approached the front of the campus and Gabriella's jaw dropped as the thick puddle of red liquid pooled in the grass and seeped onto the concrete passage way. Taylor stood back but Gabriella moved toward the scene suspiciously. Recalling from her textbook and lessons, she remembered stone figures would bleed when Michael was visiting the earth. She looked back at Taylor nervously and touched her finger to the blood, the blood of thousands of crying martyrs calling out to her and warning her of her own Godfather's return. She smelt it and then wiped it on her sweats swiftly. She turned and watched Taylor's body shake, afraid of this going unanswered.

"It's a prank." Gabriella said promptly. "A joke is all it is."

Taylor shook her head meaningfully, "This means something, Gabs. Something is going to happen."

Gabriella continued to walk and turned on Taylor cryptically, "You're taking this too seriously. Don't mention a word to anyone on campus they're going to think you are crazy."

"To hell with what everyone else will think, Gabriella! You won't because you saw it too. Half the campus probably will know at the end of the day when this puddle becomes a lake!"

"Taylor, stop." Gabriella said calmly. Taylor followed after her and shook her head, "You're not telling me something. That's what's going on. You know something I don't and it's bigger than you and me right now."

"Maybe it is but we can't do this now. This is ridiculous."

"This conversation isn't over. I have to sign in before I go to classes in the main office. You sure know how to make your best friend feel dumb, Montez." Taylor turned from her and walked the other way.

"You're just scared right now, Tay, we'll talk." Gabriella called to her. She blew out air and walked toward the dorms, she needed to talk to Troy.

* * *

"Troy." she banged on the door some more. What was going on? Where would he go?

The door finally flew open and she was pulled in. "Troy?" she frowned at his frazzled appearance.

"My fangs won't retract, I'm in serious pain. So just talk." he said hoarsely. He sat on his bed and put his face in his hands.

"Umm, statues are bleeding, Taylor saw them and is scared out of her mind and is probably more pissed that I am denying her right to believe something crazy, she knows that I know what is going on and she wants me to tell her, I have so many questions and I want to help you but I don't know how." Gabriella frowned and slowly approached him. She sat next to him on his stiff bed and kicked off her shoes.

"Why is he coming?"

"I don't know." Troy said softly. There were a million of reasons floating in the air but he was in too much pain to spit them out.

"How can I help you?" she took one of his hands and kissed each of his fingers.

Troy shrugged and pulled her close. "Do you need to… you know?" Gabriella asked nervously. He shook his head forcefully. "I think it'll hurt worse." he kissed her forehead softly. "I'll just wait."

He kissed her lips softly and waited for her response. She placed a hand on his stomach and made loops and swirls. The building shook and Troy nudged Gabriella off of him and leaped up. He looked around the room then got up to look out the window. Gabriella came up behind him and heard the breath catch in Troy's throat.

"He's here."

* * *

Troy and Gabriella ran out the building and into the fields between campus nervously trying not to draw attention to themselves. No one seemed phased by the 6 feet and 5 inch man with broad wings in the middle of the pathway. Michael stood crossed armed and his gaze scrutinized Gabriella's small frame. She pushed her hair to one side and slowly approached the brooding man. The bell rang and the last of the students who were out rushed into the building. She hoped her teachers of the classes she was missing would be easy to persuade.

"Abbadon."

"Michael." Troy gave a curt nod. The man's voice seemed wary as if on edge, Gabriella hoped that didn't have a hidden meaning.

"Azrael!" Michael's tone softened. He pulled Gabriella into a warm bear hug that Gabriella apprehensively returned. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." she said softly. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Take me somewhere we can talk. It's important."

Troy looked at Gabriella and up at Michael, "We can go to the back of the school or to one of our rooms. They are both pretty private."

"To Azrael's." Michael confirmed.

They walked in silence. Gabriella walked slowly behind with one of her small hands tucked safely into the Michael's. She gawked at his size and bit her lip to prevent releasing a squeal at her own expense. Troy led the way to Gabriella's room a million thoughts running through his head. Michael was either going to kill him in front of Gabriella, take Gabriella back to heaven, or worse kill them both after an emotional speech of a million reasons he would not want to kill Gabriella and why he deserved to die rather than his beloved Godchild. Troy sighed heavily as he stepped aside for Gabriella to open the door. She fumbled to find the key and finally jerk the door open and turned on the light.

Michael ducked his head and stepped into the room finding a way to sit his behind on the low bed. Gabriella sat on her beanbag and Troy sat on the floor by her. His body nervously shook before them. This wasn't the Michael Troy knew, something must've been terribly wrong.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. Now that Beelzebub has exercised some sort of new freedom here. I understand I've made some sort of mistake. The reason I chose one of the Seven Princes of Hell to make sure you two were getting along well is because I needed someone who was sneaky and conniving and selfish. I needed someone that would get along in this world without further assistance. Though I'm afraid he's only corrupted something tremendously important." Michael shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"Like what?" Troy asked quietly. His fangs had not retreated and his voice came out as a low rumble.

"He brought friends from the Underworld. Very powerful friends that I am afraid only Gabriella may be able to stop. Souls that should be reaped have not been. Instead their souls have been sucked up and used as a power tool by these two demons. God can not act directly and needs the experienced hands of his two best especially the one who is up close to souls regularly."

"I'm sorry I have never seen a soul a day in my life, Michael." Gabriella spoke up.

"You have! Your subconscious has!" Michael said sternly. He shook his head and rubbed his temples, his wings had finally closed about his back and he looked into Troy's eyes.

"Your role in this Abbadon is a very important one. I need you to plant your seed in her quickly after bonding. It's been hidden in the prophecies all along! You must bond right away and in three months time a baby shall grace us with the knowledge short of God himself. The bonding will be tomorrow, not here but in the backyard of Azrael's home. In the presence of-"

"I have to get her pregnant?" Troy said anxiously. "So soon?"

"Well, she is only fertile after bonding! You would have kids no other way." Michael said confused.

"I'm not ready." Gabriella murmured. "How long is the bonding ceremony? Do I wear something fancy? A baby?" Gabriella shook her head. "No, I'll have to decline your offer! I haven't even finished school."

"It's not an offer, Azrael." Michael's gold eyes pierced her coffee ones. "It's the only way to save your world, the ones you hold dear. You haven't been reaping and people haven't lived out their lifetime! People are dying when they don't have to! And you are the only one who can stop this. By having this child it'll share it's wisdom with you and tell you the way of stopping something so incredible. You don't need to fret."

"It'll be born talking? How do you know these things? How will I know?" Gabriella moved forward on her seat. "Troy, why aren't you saying anything?" she turned to her soulmate for help.

"Azrael, listen, the child will share it's wisdom with you through pictures. It won't be able to speak until normal human age. I don't mean to spring this on you but this is the biggest battle in the mortal world and too many people are not going to see a peaceful death. The next three months are crucial, as you carry this child it will tell you so much and share it's thoughts. Learn this child's feelings what it wants to be called and develop a bond. Help us."

"Who told you these things?" Troy spoke softly. Gabriella turned her concern on him.

"God, son. He told me how to approach you, where we would meet, I'm worried for us all. Heaven has never lost a battle and I won't let us now. Abbadon you're a soldier for Heaven why do you seem so confused? You know how this works. Teach her." Michael's eyes now penetrated Troy's and Troy turned away.

"I just don't think she's ready. She said so herself. She has so much to learn, tell God that the assignment is just not right for us." Troy rumbled on.

"God makes no mistakes, boy. You must be doing something right for him to choose you." Michael stood. "I must go. Azrael take care of that child. Abbadon care for her. Charmeine appeared to you Troy and only you. Check your mattress for the instructions on how to get her out of this dungeon." Michael grimaced at the room then continued. "Begin to pack your bags young ones. Blessed be."

He hopped out Gabriella's open window and flew upwards till he became a speck in the sky that they could not pick out. Gabriella sat frozen in place as she tried to comprehend how drastically her life would change. Troy stood and looked down on her fragile figure before pulling her up and into his arms.

Troy's dream suddenly made sense now.

* * *

"Mea!" Troy called down the hall. The red head turned to him with warm gray eyes and grinned.

"Hey, what's-"

"What do you know?" Troy said icily.

"That you and Killer are going to save us all. Mortals and immortals." Mea said slowly noticing his change in tone. "I take it Michael just visited. You look as frazzled as the last time. Let's go inside."

"No, what I want you to do is go knock on room 347 and tell _Killer_ everything. Talk to her because she's not talking to me."

"She won't talk to me."

"She always talked to you." Troy argued. "Just do it for me, please. I thought you loved me." he dropped his voice softly and pleaded with his eyes.

"I'll do what I can."

* * *

** Next chapter you will learn Mea's history with the two celestial lovers. :) **

**As I slowly introduce her into the story, you'll either lover her or hate her. I particularly find her an entertainment to write and learn as I progress with the plot. **

**Review. :D**


	16. El Carabela de Escaparse

**Hello again! **

**Please read AND review! I can't stress that enough ! And PM me, I like to know your input and what you would like to see in the story. **

**Important Author's Note at the end of the chapter, I assure you most of your questions, if any, will be answered. **

**Enjoy. :D**

* * *

Gabriella fell face forward on her bed, tears pooling in her eyes, the heat between her legs burning for her lover. Her suitcases and a bag were open and scattered on the floor and suddenly became forgotten since Troy left to find the paper hidden under his mattress. She groaned and beat her pillow then threw it at the door before it suddenly opened a crack and a face popped in.

"Gabriella?" the beautiful little voice chimed. Gabriella looked up and wiped at her face.

"Yeah. Hi." She stood up quickly. "Do you need something? It's Headmaster Matsui isn't it? That insatiable man. Tell him I'll be with him in a minute, thanks." Gabriella sniffled again and picked up her pillow. The door closed with a click and Gabriella looked up and stared into the girl's face. Gabriella scrunched up her face in confusion, "Is there something else?"

"Mr. Matsui isn't calling you. I just wanted to talk." She twirled a strand of straight red hair around one of her frail fingers.

"I'm afraid we've never met before." Gabriella lied. Something was telling her that she knew this girl very well.

"I'm Mea." she boldly stepped forward and stuck out her hand. "Charmeine, Angel of Harmony." Mea grinned and Gabriella weakly shook the new acquaintance's sweaty hand. "We used to be best friends, I know everything about you." Mea picked up Gabriella's bag and picked up her toiletries one by one. "I'm a good friend of Troy's too. We're very close." Mea bit her lip. "You are very lucky to have him, most understanding celestial I've ever met. First one I've ever met that listened to what I had to say." she then began to pack underwear and turned to the quiet girl.

Gabriella watched Mea curiously. "Mea, I'd like to pack my own underwear." Gabriella took the bag slowly and cocked her head to the side. "You can pack a suitcase." she said focusing her gaze on the bag on the floor.

"Right. You are technically just meeting me and I've already rummaged through your undies drawer. Sorry." Mea apologized. Gabriella smiled and sat on the floor next to her bag. She turned the bookbag upside down and let the contents fall in front of her. She pulled a suitcase near her and packed everything neatly into it. She looked up and watched Mea pull clothes out her closest and put them next to her.

"Did Troy ask you to come here?" Gabriella asked after a while.

"No. He is actually looking for something I put in his room." Mea brushed her hair out her face, "He's been telling me to talk to you, said it's obvious your missing something that you haven't noticed. He believes it's me. Remember the nickname Killer? Troy hated it."

Gabriella scratched her mind, "It'll come to me."

They shifted into a comfortable silence. Mea sat next to Gabriella and began to pack next to her. "I know your scared but I'm sure Troy will take care of you. He doesn't destroy what he protects or loves. He'll take great care of you and… your child. It'd be the most blessed angel ever created."

Gabriella nodded solemnly then suddenly turned to face Mea. "Thank you. It's hard to remember that I'm not truly turning 17 next week. I'm actually thousands of years old, I feel I should be walking with a cane."

Mea giggled. "You are not exactly mortal, Gabriella. If so we'd never blend in I guess. But you always make the best decisions, your wise beyond your mortal years."

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. Troy never did fit in and he doesn't care. I care for some reason, I love to know that I can make someone's day."

"You've always hated having a guilty conscience." Mea said softly, "You were always so perfect."

Gabriella shook her head wildly, "No, no. I am not perfect at all. In fact since Troy's come around I've never made so many mistakes in my life. I've done nothing but embarrass myself lately." She stopped filling her bag and patted her ponytail, "Has anyone ever told you your voice reminds them of music?" she said suddenly.

"Troy did. He said that's why he likes to talk to me." Mea said dreamily.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow then giggled, "If you're my so called best friend you shouldn't be moving in on my man." Gabriella began packing again.

"Oh, sorry. I should let you know Troy and I are platonic, completely. He let me know that the moment I showed interest. He's dreamy, not an imperfection about him, but he's so taken with you." Mea paused, "All the female angels want a chance. They say things like you don't understand how much he has given up for you, he bargained with God. No one dares to even reason, God's judgment is final. But for some reason God blamed himself for Troy caring so much about you, and everyone agreed. He did create you two together. Am I babbling?"

"No. It's nice to hear a little reassurance every once in a while. He's not always happy with my decisions. I forget sometimes." Gabriella sighed as she packed her slippers and last pair of pajamas. She zipped the bag then pushed it to the side.

"He's not always Mr. I-Must-Destroy-Everything, he has a soft side he just doesn't show it very often. You know how many times I've stabbed him just to get him to shut up and realize that?"

"I'm sorry, stab?" Gabriella's face scrunched up a bit.

"Um, I sort of have a knife, a small gold one. I use it to fight." Mea answered shortly.

"Oh?" Gabriella nodded unsurely. She returned hangers to the closet and pushed an empty basket in the space towards the corner. She began to pull down pictures and put them in her bag.

"I don't stab people all the time. Just the stubborn ones." Mea grinned jokingly. She zipped up Gabriella's suitcase and then began taking down pictures with her.

"I like your company. Your presence doesn't feel judging or reckless. I think we're going to get along well." Gabriella giggled.

"Then I'll visit as often as I can." Mea giggled also. "How about you name the baby after me as a deal?"

Gabriella laughed at that. "Mea, I love the name Charmeine but our kids deserve their own names." she turned and looked around the room.

"It's as if I've never been here." she said more to herself than to the pale red head next to her.

"It'll be hard." Mea said to her. She bit her tongue afraid that was the only piece of comfort she could offer at the moment.

* * *

"Can you please tell me what you did with that girl's soul?" Beezlebub pushed away the table and approached the demon.

"I damned it, scared it, and ate it, Sir." it answered calmly. It's friend cackled and stood also.

"You're a fool to approach me when I have this much power." It's black tongue slithered out it's mouth and its accomplice giggled behind them again.

"I'll suck out your soul personally." the other gray mist chimed in.

"I have none, this is no time for games! You were supposed to hold it for ransom!" he shouted.

"Or for you to have and torture? It's true he's is the personification of greed, friend!" They chuckled together and Beezlebub growled under his breath. "I have a mind to send you back to Hell." they only laughed louder at his useless threat.

"Quiet!" he shouted.

The glowing red eyes both focused in on him. "Let's taste his human body!" one squealed. The other one circled Beezlebub and flicked it's tongue along his ear.

"Stop." the torturous scream sounded. But they wouldn't let it end.

* * *

The two girls giggled and a knock came at the door. Mea stood and pulled the door open.

"Troy!" She pulled the door open wider. He stepped in and approached Gabriella from behind. His arms slowly wrapped around her center and kissed a place behind her ear. She spun around quickly in his arms.

"Oh, hey." she said softly placing her hands on his chest. She reached up and kissed his lips softly. "I'm sorry." she apologized. He grinned and shook his head, "It's fine, love."

"That's my cue to go. My number is on your bag, Gabriella." Mea smiled. "Bye, Troy." she gave a small wave and left the room with a smile from the two lovers as the only acknowledgement.

"I found the paper." Troy pulled a folded sheet of lined paper from his pocket.

"Hmm, that's nice." Gabriella reached her arms around his neck and kissed him. He smiled against her mouth and sucked her bottom lip between his lips. "You're the reason I left my sheets on the bed. Something is going on in me. I don't know what yet but it is seriously driving me crazy. For you." She mumbled all this in his chest and placed a kiss there.

"Oh really?" Troy pushed her away a bit to look into her face. His eyebrows rose and he chuckled.

"There's things we have to do. I have to forge our parents signatures, take our birth certificates out of the school file, and get a copy of or get your passport. So I need you to drive so I can do what I have to." Troy turned from her and looked around the room.

"Wow, you got a lot done." He picked up a picture. It was a picture of him sleeping in her bed, he looked up with a quizzical look. "There are so many things wrong with this." he chuckled when she blushed.

She took it from him and put it with the others on her bureau, then she had remembered it was not her bureau anymore. She began to put them in a small blue box and took the tacks and put them in a round case and placed it on top of her pictures. She closed it and turned to him expectantly.

"What?" he looked up at her. She shook her head, "Never mind."

"We should get going, there is a lot we need to do before the night is over." Troy picked up two of her suitcases and pulled them to the door. "Let's go."

Gabriella tucked her blue box under her arm and then pulled her book bag over her shoulder.

A paper fluttered to the floor beside her and she bent to pick it up. Mea's number stared back at her and she tucked it in her pocket. "I want to fly."

* * *

She pushed her last suitcase in the backseat and then laid her box softly on the passenger seat in the front. "Principal's house is this way." she pulled his arm behind her and they took off into the air. Almost as soon as they began to fly they landed in front of a neatly shingled house. They walked to the door and Troy jingled the door knob, "Stand back, I don't hear anything. I don't think she is here but there's an animal." Troy pushed his body into the door and it flew open.

A dog ran up to Troy and nipped at his shoes. Troy smiled and petted its back. He picked the puppy up and scratched between his ears, "It seems harmless." Gabriella giggled. Troy put the puppy down and it scurried off. He closed the door behind them and they walked up the steps and opened the door to an office.

Troy pulled drawers open while Gabriella looked through papers. "We're looking for your file first?" Gabriella asked. Troy shook his head. "We're looking for the skeleton key, the one that opens all the doors in the school."

"But I have your file here." Gabriella started to go through it and took out the copy of his birth certificate. She handed it to him and he took it and put it in Gabriella's bag. He pulled out a big key with an apple key chain and closed the drawers, Gabriella looked for her file and couldn't find it.

"Troy, I think she has copies of this stuff." she said suddenly when she found another duplicate of Troy's file.

Troy frowned and took it from her, looking through his school records. "No, he just has separate files for everything. Theses are only my report cards." He pulled out Gabriella's file and pulled out the copy of her birth certificate. "We don't have much time. We have to go."

"He's coming?"

"He's here." Troy pulled open the window and placed the skeleton key in his pocket. Gabriella put the papers back and flew out the window behind Troy.

"Where to next? Main office?"

"Yeah, we have to forge your grandmother's signature on the release papers and home schooling forms. A note of early admittance to Yale and then we're on the way to Connecticut to your house where we have to find your diploma from Roosevelt High School. I am technically already a graduate from Gorton High School." Troy explained as they came to a safe landing and climbed into the main office through a window.

Gabriella pulled her bag in after her and went to the drawer of school files and transfer students. She pulled out Troy's and then took out the release form. Troy signed it and then signed the Principal's and his mother's name. He tucked it back into the manila folder and gave it to Gabriella. She took it and gave him hers. He went through her papers and searched for her grandmother's signature. He pulled out a pocket light and flipped through the pages some more.

Gabriella pulled out her release form and wrote her name in her prettiest cursive then handed it to Troy. He copied her grandmother's handwriting and tucked it into her file also. She put it away and returned her room key. "Where's your room key, Troy?" she whispered.

He searched his pockets and pulled it out. She put in his folder and closed the drawer softly.

"Wait no, pull out your records. We have to make copies to send into Yale." Troy opened the drawer and put her folder in her bag. They hurried out the office quickly and flew out the same window they got into.

"I feel like a criminal." Gabriella announced as they flew above the campus. Troy snickered and shook his head, "Your so modest, Gabriella."

They landed and ran to Troy's car. "We need to get to your passport just in case and then get to your house."

"My passport is in my room at my Mama's place." she informed him. He nodded and threw her bag in the backseat of his car. He got in the driver's seat and began to drive.

"This is going to be a rough night."

* * *

Gabriella climbed the ladder to her balcony and opened her balcony doors slowly. She ran over to her dresser and searched for the little blue book. It was gone.

She searched her mind for where she had seen it last and then bit her lip at the only possible place it may have ended up. Her grandmother's closet.

She crept out the room then down the hallway, she pushed her mother's door open only to be met with her grandmother's face.

"Mama?" Gabriella choked.

"What are you doing here mija?" the woman asked suspiciously. "What is wrong with your ojos? Morado!" Her eyes were purple?

Gabriella turned her head. It was now or never, "Abuela, Ma, I need my passport. I've been chosen for something special. It would help me so much if you did this one thing."

"What are you talking about mija?" the woman looked around the room and behind her daughter for any intruders. "You're not in trouble, are you mija?" the woman grabbed up Gabriella searching for bruises.

"No, mama. This is completely of my will. I forged your signature on my school release papers, and have a record of all my school records. What I need you to do is realize I am not from here mama. I'm from heaven. I am Azrael, the Angel of Death and I am on a mission to save you all from the worst deaths imaginable. I've been reincarnating to meet my lover, Abaddon. Or as you know him Troy."

Her grandmother stared into her face, bewildered and confused. Her grandmother pulled out her passport from a drawer in her night table.

"Explain later mija, me es no stupido, I was not born yesterday. Here. Take."

Gabriella ran out the house and into the passenger seat of Troy's car.

"You spoke to her."

It wasn't a question, Troy knew from the look on her face this would be harder on her than he thought.

* * *

**Remember to review. **

**Update: Saturday**

**As you can see the story is becoming fast paced. I can probably assure you that there will only be about 10 to 15 chapters left, then it's on to Seeing Gray. **

**Questions and Answers:**

**Q - Will the child be a demon?**

**A - No, the child will be an angel, Troy's nightmare was simply just that; a nightmare. The child has two angel parents! **

**Q - Will Gabriella die at childbirth?**

**A - This question made me smile. No, Gabriella will not die at childbirth, angels don't die. Where would the sequel take us?**

**Q - When will Troy and Gabriella bond?**

**A - Soon my lovely, I can assure you at the end of the story they will be bonded and Gabriella will begin fertility.**

**Q - Does Gabriella get her period?**

**A - No. Because periods are the passings of eggs out the reproduction system and Gabriella does not have eggs, she cannot bare children without being bonded. No bonding = No periods.**

**Q - How come other angels cannot have children like Gabriella and Troy?**

**A - It was not in God's plan, so to speak. ;)**

**Q - How come Taylor was able to see the bleeding statues?**

**A - Because she looked. (The only answer I can provide you at the moment. Sorry.) **

**Q - Is Mea evil?**

**A - No, Mea is sweet and I can guarantee you, she will be the closest friend Gabriella has throughout the rest of the story and the next.**

**Q - Do Troy and Mea have a past?**

**A - No, they do not. Troy has not had any past girlfriends or interests, Troy was a virgin until he slept with Gabriella that fateful chapter when he told Gabriella everything. When Troy's memory came back at the Age of Reason (age 12), he had no interest in the other sex and turned a blind eye on the whole female mortal species. **

**Q - Did Gabriella have any past boyfriends?**

**A - Yes, unfortunately since Gabriella did not know who she was, she did have past boyfriends. **

**Any other questions? Ask anonymously like these reviewers and readers, PM me and I'll answer them all on my next chapter. I was surprised when I signed in this morning to see so many messages, but I was also delighted to answer your questions. This is indeed one of the longest chapters I have wrote in a while. **

**Another thing before you hit the pretty review button below is that I will be rewriting A Place to Stay and deleting all the others since I unfortunately will not be continuing them (writer's block). I will be posting up summaries for new stories and the summary for the sequel, Seeing Gray, should be up within the next few weeks. **

**My profile is currently under construction.**

**Rachelle :) . **


	17. Kissed By The Darkness

**Hey guys,**

**Chapter 17, I still can't believe I've gotten this far without writer's block. You guys are truly inspirational! **

**Now I will not only place the warning below in this Chapter but in Chapters 18, 19, 20. **

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE NAMES OF REAL DEMONS IN THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS (18,19,20). DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT SAY THE NAME OF ANY DEMON OUT LOUD OR YOU WILL GIVE IT POWER OVER YOU. PLEASE DO NOT DARE, WHETHER YOU BELIEVE OR NOT, YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER THE SUPERNATURAL. THESE DEMONS DO EXIST AND ARE READY TO BE SUMMONED AND MAKE FOOLISH HUMANS (POSSIBLY YOU) SUFFER FOR YOUR STUPIDITY. IT MAY OR MAY NOT CAUSE HARM TO YOU BUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OF THE POSIBLILITIES.**

**Now that all the seriousness is out of the way, enjoy the chapter, the answers to your question(s) are at the end, review, yaddda yayadda yada. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Gabriella stirred in her sleep, her eyes willed her to open them but she simply turned from the light that tried to wake her.

"Sweet, it's time to get up." Troy only smiled at her cuteness. "We're here." He brushed the hair from her face.

She shifted away from his touch with a smirk, "Leave me be."

Troy chuckled and got out the car. He looked around the woods sheepishly then went to the trunk and pulled out two suitcases. He walked up to the door and then turned back and knocked on the glass of the passenger side.

"You have the key, Gabs. Come on." Troy beckoned. She rolled down the window and pulled the chain from around her neck and pushed it in his face. He took it with a cheesy grin and grabbed her bag then went to the back seat and pulled out two more suitcases. He rolled them to the door also and opened the house quickly.

"Gabriella, stop fooling around. Come in already!" he called to her. Gabriella appeared in front of him in a matter of seconds. She lugged two of the suitcases he left outside behind her.

"How long did it take you to learn that?" Troy grinned.

"About a week. Gabriel says I'm a fast learner, faster than other students he's had. I don't believe him; he's bias." she said bashfully. Troy only warmed at her modesty. He turned to her and pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. He took one of the suitcases from her and they pulled them to the stairs in silence then Troy went to bring the others inside.

"Gabriel got the house fixed up a bit while we were gone, cable, food, appliances, and the like." Troy said kicking the door closed behind him. He looked around the foyer searching for Gabriella's delicate frame. He walked into the kitchen and chuckled, seeing her body halfway buried in the refrigerator. He pulled her out by the waist and pushed her up against the counter.

She giggled sweetly, her mouth full of food, as he sucked the chocolate off her index finger and then moved to her thumb.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked hoarsely.

Troy shook his head animatedly. He buried his face in her neck, kissing and nibbling the skin beneath her ear.

"Not if you aren't on the menu." he purred in her ear. The ache that was in her core earlier came back full force.

_I love him._ Her mind whispered intimately. He purred lovingly at her again and picked her up bridal style. "To where?"

"A bed." she whispered. He laughed and shook his head and slowly took his time to the stairs. Gabriella hopped down and giggled before running up the stairs, by the time she reached the bedroom he already closed the door behind them and pinned her to the mattress. She ran her fingers along his neck and down his face as he hovered over her.

"Troy?" she finally whispered.

His stare didn't falter. "Hmm?"

"Are we going to be okay?" her bottom lip quivered. Troy frowned deeply, she looked so vulnerable. He kissed her lips softly and brushed hair out of her face with callous fingers, "We'll be fine, love."

* * *

"Gabriella, where are you I'm panicking over here! Principal Matsui said you will not be returning, you or Troy! What's going on?" Taylor screamed in her ear. It was the third time Gabriella replayed the message. She just wanted to hear her best friend's voice.

At five in the morning on a Tuesday, no one wishes to be up. But she willing got up cleaned the house, reviewed her studies, and made breakfast. Troy still slept peacefully in their bed, not at all homesick like she was. Sometimes she wished she could be more like him, calm, untouched, and never afraid. She always worried and cared and was always anxious.

"I really need you Gabs, I never said good bye. I want to talk, the fight didn't mean anything, you're still my best friend. The statues haven't bled for a week now. I kind of think it had something to do with you two but never mind that. I want my best friend back. Call me back." Taylor's click resounded in Gabriella's ears. Gabriella's eyes swelled with tears as she finally hit the fateful seven and deleted the message. She bowed her head and finally sobs racked her body. Tears for her friends, tears for Kelsi, tears for Troy, and tears for herself.

She quietly dragged her feet to the bedroom where she opened the door. Troy rolled over once and growled in his sleep. Gabriella quickened her pace and moved the sheets before crawling in next to him.

"You'll see them soon, I promise. I'll make you happy again, Gabriella." Troy said drowsily. Gabriella turned and buried her face in his neck and began to cry again.

"Why is it so hard?" she said in her tears.

"Because you loved them, Gabs. No one said it would be easy. When this is over, I give you my word, you'll see them all again, even Taylor." Troy cooed. He combed the tangles out her hair with his fingers as he laid kisses on her face.

"It'll get easier?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded with a soft smile. "Much easier."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Gabriella asked after a while. Troy chuckled, "I'm afraid that is out of our hands, sweet."

"I know but just for future reference, boy or girl?" she smiled.

"Umm, girl. I'd like a little girl." Troy paused, "Not that a son wouldn't be nice."

Gabriella shrugged, "I want a girl too." she grinned and felt the bed shift under her and her eyes shot open. "Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere. I just want to get some clothes on." Troy said softly. He got up in all his naked glory and picked up the clothes on the floor and put them in the hamper. Gabriella giggled as he finally stepped into his boxers.

"Why do you want a girl?" she asked. She turned over on her back and stretched her arms across the bed looking at him. He pulled his shirt over his head, "I don't know, maybe because I want a child that will hopefully be a splitting image of you or maybe I just like to play in hair." Troy grinned, "Why do you want a girl?"

"I believe it's easier to get along with my own kind, then I'd actually know what they are talking about." Gabriella patted on a space next to her.

"You are so weird." he dove into the bed and placed a hand on her stomach. "I'd be happy." he nuzzled her cheek and purred.

"What do you think about having to have a baby?"

"I don't feel forced if that's what you mean, I don't mind if you're worried about that. I wanted to have a child with you anyway. I feel what better time then now." Troy looked up and smiled at her. She nodded understandingly and looked away bashfully.

"I'm scared." she admitted. "And I know I shouldn't be but I am."

"It's okay to be scared sometimes." he confirmed. He moved closer and pulled her to him. "Everybody gets scared."

"I love you, Troy." she whispered in his neck. She felt safe, like nothing could touch her. It's the way she always felt when he was around.

"Mhmm, I know you do." he grinned and placed a kiss in her hair.

"Am I going to be big and bloated?" she asked suddenly.

"No." Troy chucked then shook his head, "I do not believe you will be big and bloated. You'll just be…pregnant." Troy said, for the lack of a better word.

"Gee, thanks." Gabriella giggled. "Breakfast is ready, it's been ready for a while now." She kissed his lips softly. "I'm going to call Mea."

"And I'll eat." Troy hopped off the bed and padded out the room. She shook her head and bit her lip. Thoughts coursed through her head, of a little boy with his father's beautiful blue eyes and of a little girl with Troy's amazing lopsided grin. She decided she'd be happy, friends and family or none, if she just had Troy.

* * *

"Hey!" Gabriella screeched as something tugged her shoelace. She turned and was met with a little kitten whimpering and holding it's paw up for her to see, she turned back to her garden then looked around the property for an owner.

"Well, hello there." She took off her gloves and dropped them in the dirt. She bent down and picked up the poor dirty thing. She traveled up the pathway and pushed the front door open with her hip.

"Take that thing back outside, Gabriella." she heard Troy call from the kitchen. She walked in to find Troy putting away groceries.

"But it's hurt! Troy, look at him." she petted the kitten's small furry head. "Something's wrong with it's paw."

Troy turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Put it down." she placed it softly on the floor and it hopped it's way back to her so it could lean against her leg.

"Troy, let me keep him, I can help." Gabriella pleaded. She picked the kitten up again and it snuggled her softly. "I'll clean him up, feed him, and bandage his leg. It'll be cruel to leave him outside when he would do much better in here."

Troy sighed and took the cat from her. He held it up in the light and looked through his fur. "It doesn't seem to have anything wrong with it. But I swear to you Gabriella, if that cat starts to scratch profusely it's out of here."

Gabriella giggled and took the kitten back in her arms. She started a small warm bath in the kitchen sink and placed the cat in it. Troy shook his head and finished packing the groceries in the cupboards.

"Where did you find him?" Troy asked watching her clean the cat with their hand soap.

"He was pulling at my shoelace in the garden." she smile as she bathed the little cat.

"How did it get there?" Troy raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I'm not sure. It was probably looking for it's owner and hurt itself." Gabriella spoke noticing his change in tone.

"Hmm, okay."

"Troy, please." She looked at him worried that he'd send the cat back outside.

"I didn't say anything." he held his hands up looking away from her sheepishly. When she came in with the cat it was the happiest he'd seen her in the past three weeks, he was not about to tell her no, no matter how suspicious he was.

"Okay. Just don't put him out tonight. Let him stay in the bedroom with us." she took the kitchen towel and wrapped the white kitten. It's tiny bluish-green eyes pleaded with Troy also. He didn't say anything and just stared at the little bundled up kitten.

He shrugged and turned to the fridge, pulling out the new carton of fruit punch. Gabriella towel dried the cat then patted his head for it to sit still. She retrieved a bowl and filled it with water then placed it in front of the kitten, it mewl a possible thanks then stared into the water before drinking it.

She looked up at Troy sweetly who's eyes were trained on the cat, fear and distrust behind them. When he finally looked up he, removed his mouth from his cup and gave her a fake smile.

"I'm going to go upstairs. And write." he placed the cup in the sink and looked at her wearily, "Knock, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and looked back at the kitten. It had finally stopped drinking and it's pink tongue came up and swept across his nose. Gabriella picked him up and placed the bowl on the floor. She went up the stairs and turned down the hall and into the master bedroom.

The kitten purred at her as she placed him on the bed. Gabriella dug in the drawers and in her closet until she found the things she needed. She pulled out a small soft hairbrush and a little blue bow that she wore on her ponytails sometimes.

She examined the cat and then began to brush him and tickle his belly. He mewled and pawed and bit at her hands as she brushed him, finally tied the bow softly around his neck.

"What should we name you little guy?" she asked as she played with his short tail. He limped over to her and pushed his head into her leg for more attention. Gabriella bent and pulled open the drawer and took the long white bandage out of the night table. She gently took his leg and began to wrap the bandage around his paw. It shifted with a little discomfort then finally settled to let her put a bit of tape across the end.

She took in the blue tips of his tails and ears then the blue toes on his paws and giggled. "We'll name you Blue."

* * *

"Mea, I got a kitty!" Gabriella giggled into the phone. "Call me back, so we can set up a time for you to come over to meet him. His name is Blue and I'm going to take him to the doctor tomorrow though he seems harmless and Troy is a little skeptical, Blue is just adorable. So I'll talk to you when you get a chance, bye."

Gabriella placed her Blackberry on her charger, then turned to look out the window. Something caught her eye in the trees and she watched the black figure run before it finally stopped and seemed to hide behind the tree. Gabriella bit her lip nervously and went downstairs to look out the living room window.

The black figure now appeared to be teenager, around her age perhaps. He was frightened and was running for his life. She went to the door and stepped outside, only to see that he wasn't there anymore.

No one was.

She walked out into the grass in front of her home and began to look around. There was something out there. There had to be.

She turned to back inside and then sat in the couch in the living room . She turned on the TV and bit her lip as the boy's terrified face itched her mind.

"You should stop trying to be a hero Gabriella, there was no way you could have saved him in time." a voice seethed.

* * *

Troy looked at the door before getting up and quickly locking it. He pulled out an old dusty trunk from the closet at the end of the room and opened it slowly, pulling out the books and objects inside. Finally he picked up a big 2,000 page book with a gold embroidered cover. Demons A – Z, it said in English. Only something more sinister in Hebrew.

* * *

**Update: Thursday**

**Q&A**

**Q: Would you mind going over the basics and who Gabriella & co. are?**

**A: Not at all:**

**1) Gabriella - Azrael, Angel of Death. She left heaven to study sin and death and the pleasure derived from sexuality. **

**2) Troy - Abaddon, Angel of Destruction. A monster so to speak, he is Azrael's lover, created with her to be soul mates. He holds the key to Hell and orders punishments from God to fallen Angels in The Abyss (a place where fallen angels are punished). Abaddon is not a fallen angel, he is just king over them. As Azrael's lover, Abaddon craves her but can not destroy her. Sometimes his passion for her is so great, he becomes angry. When Azrael left heaven, Abaddon wanted to follow her but was not permitted so he fought and argued with God and He let him go with a catch. Azrael's life in heaven had been forgotten as Azrael wanted, but her deed had not. Abaddon was to find her, mate her, and bond with her. The punishment for doubting God's judgement is death, and he was not going to bend the rules for two of his most prized angels. If they could not bond in 70 centuries time, they were both to be killed by Michael, Azrael's Godfather, by decapitation. **

**3) Gabriel - Archangel, Azrael's brother. One of his ribs was donated in Azrael's creation. He is kind hearted, does not have mush of a sense of humor, serious, loving, a messenger angel, and not a big fan of Abaddon.**

**4)Andre' - Beezlebub, one of the seven princes of Hell. He was elected a spy for Michael, to check if Troy and Gabriella had bonded and mated as they were supposed to. In turn, Beezlebub had abused his power and brought two powerful demons with him to earth to corrupt (What you might ask, but I cannot tell you now.)**

**5) Mea - Charmeine, Angel of Harmony. Heaven's choir director, was Gabriella's closest friend in heaven. Mea is interested in making Troy her lover. **

**6) Michael - Gabriella's godfather, Archangel. Michael will deliver the names of Troy and Gabriella's child directly from God. **

**7)Taylor - Gabriella's mortal friend, gifted, wise.**

**8) Sharpay - Gabriella's mortal enemy, rude, pessimist, sloppy.**

**9) Chad - friend, not a main character**

**10) Jason - friend, not a main character**

**11) Zeke - friend, not a main charater**

**12) Kelsi - dies early in the story, her soul was eaten by the two demons Beezlebub brought to earth, friend, becomes a main character later.**

**Basics? Not necessary if you know the character descriptions. But I do believe you are asking for a breakdown of the story. Well, begin the process of reading the story again, friend, because explaining will take up just as much time.**

**Q: Do you have a specific chapter you want the story to end at?**

**A: Unfortunately no, I wanted to stop the story at 34, but I've been constantly getting ideas that may extend it even further.**

**Q: Why are you making the story Rated R?**

**A: I've made the story rated R because in the next few chapters to the end of the story there will be two planned gruesome murders, drug abuse, violence, and a horrible uneasy choice between life and death. Are you up for reading a story like that without being warned?**

**Q: Are you out to scare us?**

**A: Lol, I'm letting you know you made my day with this question. In some ways yes in others no. If you scare easily maybe this isn't the story for you.**

**Any other questions? Ask anonymously like these reviewers and readers, PM me and I'll answer them all on my next chapter.**

**My profile is still under contruction.**

**Rachelle :D**


	18. Jar of Hearts

**CHAPTER 18 **

**Now I will not only place the warning below in this Chapter but in Chapters 19 & 20.**

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE NAMES OF REAL DEMONS IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS (19&20). DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT SAY THE NAME OF ANY DEMON OUT LOUD OR YOU WILL GIVE IT POWER OVER YOU. PLEASE DO NOT DARE, WHETHER YOU BELIEVE OR NOT, YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER THE SUPERNATURAL. THESE DEMONS DO EXIST AND ARE READY TO BE SUMMONED AND MAKE FOOLISH HUMANS (POSSIBLY YOU) SUFFER FOR YOUR STUPIDITY. IT MAY OR MAY NOT CAUSE HARM TO YOU BUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OF THE POSIBLILITIES.**

**The demons are going to be in bold print, if you do not trust yourself to not do anything stupid, skip over the name. :)**

**Burnt By The Sun © copyright of RachelleWroteHere. Do not steal or you will be fined. **

**Now that all the seriousness is out of the way, enjoy the chapter, the answers to your question(s) are at the end, review, yaddda yayadda yada.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Away from the world?_

_Hiding where the wind is_

_Created_

_And decides which way to_

_Blow_

_But how are you even hidden_

_From this earth_

_When you're certainly on it?_

_I wish to jump off the edge_

_And confide my secrets in the stars._

_To hug the moon_

_And caress it's face_

_Then float to the sun_

_And happily be burnt_

_To death!_

Troy frantically searched the pages until he found what he was looking for. "The **VEROS-LYKKAH, **The Twin Demons. Technically it's one demon with two minds and or personalities that co-exist, and is sometimes mentioned as being in two places at once, yet 'both' demons are considered one. This demon seems to represent the dual nature of the mind. Each half is always the exact opposite of the other, no matter the emotion or thought."

His eyes turned black and he began to shake. "No… No. This can't be happening. I can't do this again."

Troy's mind slipped back into the memory he had been trying to suppress for at least millennia.

_The twins cackled and moved towards him, his sword now in pieces and mangled dropped to the floor. He watched them, baring his fangs as the fire came close, it only seemed to pass through them. Troy turned and grabbed the rake and held it in front of him. Using it as a pole volt he leaped over the flames and down the spiraling staircase. It seemed to never end. "Let's drain his blood then have him for a meal."_

"_No. Why are we doing this brother?" the smaller voice seethed. Troy growled and roared at them as he tried to stand on his broken ankle. He pushed the bone back through his skin and limped toward them. He was turning into an animal before their very eyes. The building then collapsed and Troy finally gave in to the pain, they'd never have him alive._

_When Troy opened his eyes and looked into the face of Michael, his lover's guardian, he regretted showing any sign of living and shut his eyes again quickly. He felt the slap before it even hit him that he even opened his eyes again to see it as it happened._

"_Seven years, Abaddon. Seven years, you make Azrael go sick and crazy about what your mumblings of Hell and the Abyss meant. And now she's gone. And it's your fault, because you wanted to be the Savior, and save all our backsides from something that you couldn't defeat on your own." Michael chuckled. "You can't destroy what's more powerful than you, boy. Carry your God's word, your commandments, don't try to fight the thing when you know you have a slim chance of surviving. It's one being, Abaddon, one being with the power of two celestials. You're one."_

_Troy pulled at his restraints and looked up curiously at the once kind man. "You got something to say, boy?" Michael questioned._

_Troy mumbled behind his mask and Michael pulled it down with a snap. "Where is she?"_

"_She left, she agreed to the mission because she couldn't watch you anymore."_

"_No. No, she can't go alone!" Troy pulled at his restraints forcibly. "You got to let me out of here!"_

"_You wouldn't catch her anyway. She left hours ago." Michael chuckled and approached the bed. "It's better for her there, you were always such a bad influence."_

_Troy laughed hastily then finally settled down and laid back on his bed. He put on a calm facade and turned his head to Michael avidly. "Tell me what it's like Michael?"_

"_What's what like?" Michael chuckled at the change in conversation._

"_Going to your room every night to only be met with…emptiness." Troy tested the word on his tongue. Michael turned sharply, this child knew nothing of his life._

"_You don't know what you're talking about." Michael huffed._

_Troy smiled and tested the restraints again, "Oh, I do, Michael. What scared you as a youngling that made you so afraid of the dark? What made you cower? Was it the cruelness in your godmother's eyes before she became a fallen angel, or was it the moment you realized there was no light?" Troy licked his lips, "Is it the monster in your closet, dearest Michael?"_

_Michael turned to him with fear in his eyes, a look no one ever had the pleasure to see. Troy delighted in the expression, the eyes were the windows into the soul but no one ever looked as deep as he did._

"_Aww, little Michael was it when you saved that poor little kitty on your first visit to earth then you realized, the hard way,-" Troy chuckled then continued darkly, "that you couldn't bring it here?"_

_Troy pouted childishly and then his black tongue escaped his mouth and slithered toward Michael then slowly went back in it's mouth, "I put that cat out of it's misery anyway."_

_Michael's breathing shallowed, this is what Abaddon knew best, you had to be careful around him. A betrayal of your emotions and Abaddon knew your whole life story in seconds, he should have known better._

"_Stop." Michael said in a low rumble._

"_How does all this make you feel, Michael. That you have no one… God made me to have the knowledge to understand all beings, Michael, not you. So why would you try to abuse me when I can turn your emotions into your most lethal weapon?" Troy spit at him, "Does this please you to see my distraught, not something you see often, huh? You're secrets are safe with me, Michael. But pity me some so I may return to your goddaughter, you wouldn't want her upset would you?" Troy finally dropped the calm and cool act and finally sounded believable._

_Michael turned with a warrior's cry and pull out his spear. Troy closed his eyes, preparing to die, when he felt nothing. No pain, no sound, he just heard his bonds snapping apart._

"_Thank you." Troy smiled. Michael summoned up all the bile in the back of his throat and spit it in Troy's face. Troy's expression didn't change._

"_You sicken me. You...you monster... You're not an angel, you're a thing, a curse. A death sentence. You don't deserve your wings."_

_"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, ends life, kills laughter." Troy recited, "Tell me what it is Michael and I won't rack your mind for the answer." Michael frowned, lines forming on his forehead._

_"Wrong. What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?"_

_Michael thought again, but didn't solve that one either._

_"Wrong again, Michael. Let's try again shall we?" Troy sneered, "Pronounced as one letter, and written with three, two letters there are, and two only in me. I'm double, I'm single, I'm black, brown, blue, and grey, I'm read from both ends, and the same either way." Troy frowned as Michael tried again to solve his last riddle. "Ah, see a monster, as young as I, should not be more wise than his prey." Troy approached Michael slowly and finally whispered in the humongous celestial's chest. "Because then he gets eaten." Troy said smugly._

_Troy turned from him and finally wiped at the drying spit on his face, he sniffed at his fingers and made a foul face, "Your breath stinks anyway."_

* * *

"Why are you here? Who are you?" Gabriella asked suspiciously. The old woman cackled and sighed, "Azrael, you don't recognize a demon when you see one?" it questioned.

"Gabriella?" Troy came down the stairs. The woman turned to him and he changed to his celestial form, "Why are you here **RAOHOAH **?"

"I came to warn her of the twins, she's trying to stop them and their victims. But she's too late. The world is doomed and you heavenly creatures will be ruled by us." she hissed at them.

"Now who do you think you are?" Gabriella approached the old hag, "I should send you -"

"Gabriella! Don't get to close. She'll steal your breath." Troy ran a hand over his face, "You've over stayed you're welcome. Now leave before I get my holy water." She vanished in a huff of foul air.

"Troy, I-" Gabriella cut herself off to take in his appearance, "What's wrong?" Gabriella walked up to him quickly and put a hand to his face. "You're not as hot as you usually are."

"Gee, thanks." he sighed.

"You know what I mean, Troy. Are you alright? Do you need anything?" She asked. Troy took her hand off his head and dropped it. "I'm fine, maybe I'll get some sleep."

"What's going on Troy, who was she? How did she get in here? Can anyone just pop in like that?" Gabriella asked frantically as she followed him to the kitchen. She ran into his back as she watched their new kitten, Blue, float in the air with an eery glow.

"Well, congratulations, Gabriella. You picked up a dead cat." Troy said behind tight lips.

* * *

Mea sat cross-legged on Troy and Gabriella's bedroom floor. "So when do you and Sex On Legs over there start making babies?"

"It's none of your business." Gabriella threw a pillow at her. They giggled and Troy suddenly burst into the room.

"Keep it down. I'm trying to work on something and you are driving me mad with that incessant giggling." he said tightly.

"Alright, babe, chill. We'll be quiet." Gabriella agreed. Mea sat silently and only moved when she heard the door closed.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, he's been on edge for like a week now ever since that old lady incident I told you about." Gabriella giggled as she began to empty the hamper into a basket.

"That wasn't Troy, Gabriella. That was scared Troy, the Troy that's terrified of something he can't defeat." Mea whispered fiercely. "Have you never seen him scared before?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Troy's not afraid of anything."

"Troy is one of the most intelligent celestials ever created Gabs, when Troy can't defeat something, I'm not talking about fighting, I'm talking about he doesn't have the mental capacity. They exceed his knowledge by something ineligible and he's dying to find out what."

"Well, he's been cooped up in that room for days at a time, I thought it had something to do with the note you gave him..." Gabriella picked up the large bin of laundry and Mea followed her down to the basement.

"Gabriella no, he's scared of whatever you're facing. If he's not scared for himself he probably more terrified for your child. Your child is going to have to face it on it's own. This child Gabriella, is not even a child, it's wisdom delivered in a bundle of joy and Troy's probably blowing a gasket about how to save his child from the inevitable." Mea placed a cup of Tide in the machine as it began the wash cycle.

"The inevitable? What do you mean?" Gabriella asked, tucking the basket under her arm. "My child's going to die?"

Mea didn't answer her, Gabriella shook her head and pulled on her shoulder. "What's the inevitable?"

"I don't know, Gabriella. No one does. Only God, Michael, and maybe Troy." Mea answered truthfully. "All I'm sure of is that the way Troy is acting, I've seen it only once before and it was when he thought he would never been able to see you again. Other than that he was never this…way often."

Gabriella ran a hand through her hair. "Just assure me my child is not going to be sacrificed to some demons for the life of some sick fucker who could be serving life in jail, or some druggie, or some serial killer! Tell me my child is not just going to be given a chance to live then have that life taken away for some fucking lunatic out there!"

Mea shook her head and took clothes out the drier folding neatly then placing them in Gabriella's basket, "Everyone deserves mercy, Gabriella, but not everyone deserves God's grace. He giving people a chance, your child will be doing something good for humanity and us, whether he dies or not." Mea threw the last pair of jeans in the basket. "When did you become so heartless?"

"Mea…" Gabriella sighed, "It's my child we're talking about, a little baby, blood of my blood and flesh of my flesh. I'm going love this child, Mea. Hell, I love it now and I don't even know who they are, but all I know is that I'm not willing to give up happiness for someone who deserves death."

"But what about those who don't?" Mea asked, pleading with her eyes, "Gabriella, you've got to understand! There are people out there who don't deserve to die, who know right from wrong, and who know God. But it's just not their time. And it's not your decision whether they should live or not."

Gabriella shook her head frantically, "Well, I don't."

They packed in silence.

"We still don't know whether the child will live or not so you shouldn't worry. You have time to think." Mea said as she closed the dryer.

"I have nothing to think about." Gabriella said stubbornly.

Mea nodded and took the basket from Gabriella. She walked up the stairs and Gabriella shut off the lights and followed after her.

* * *

The growling seemed to shake the house. Gabriella jumped out of her bed reaching for Troy, but grabbing at air.

"Gabriella?" she heard him squeak she reached over and turned on the lamp. Slowly, she looked at him and bit her lip. Troy's body obviously ridden with chills, shook violently. His skin was paler than ever before and his eyes looked sunken as cold sweats dripped down his face.

"Write… Get Paper…" he croaked. She frantically went through her drawers and worriedly rushed back to Troy's side.

"Splitting of the earth, crying baby…two crying children…an angel killed, one makes the sacrifice of themselves the other tries to save them… but they can only save themselves. He was afraid to break the tie because the man was in front of the net. They kill the light to achieve the light. You can never keep a good man down." Troy placed a hand on hers. "Water?" Gabriella nodded as she dropped the pad and pen and went to the love seat in the corner to get his water bottle.

She handed it to him and picked up the notepad again.

"Is there anything else? Who dies Troy? Do the children die?" Gabriella watched him shake his head. She sighed unsure what question he was answering and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. She heard him take another sip of his water.

"For what, Troy?" Gabriella bit her lip nervously.

"For not keeping you happy. I haven't kept my word." Troy ran a clammy hand down her hair.

"You said when it's all over, Troy, you've kept your word." she looked up at him and he gave a small smile down at her.

"I love you, Azrael." he chuckled. She pushed her face in his chest and left a lip gloss stain on his green shirt.

"We'll talk later, Troy. Sleep." She ran her hand down his torso and put it around his waist.

* * *

Gabriella smiled when two arms wrapped around her waist. She turned and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and kissed him. "Good morning." they both said in unison when they pulled away. Gabriella giggled and blushed, "Are you hungry? I was just about to make breakfast."

Troy shook his head and nipped at her neck. "I want you."

"Troy, it's early." Gabriella snickered and tried to pull away.

"Which is exactly why you should have stayed in bed." Troy looked in her face seriously and then gave a toothy grin.

"Oh God." Gabriella laughed and touched his fangs. "What are we going to do about that, big man?"

"Let's figure it out." Troy took her hand and pulled her up the stairs behind him. She didn't fight him and followed silently closing the bedroom door behind her.

"Gabriella?" Troy whispered in her hair.

"Yeah, Troy?"

"Tell me you'll love me no matter what." He pulled her shirt over her head.

"I'll love you no matter what happens, Troy." Gabriella answered seriously. He pushed her up against the door and kissed a sensual line down her jaw.

"That's good to know… Just in case I can't protect you from what comes next." he kissed the places behind her ear and finally down her neck to her chest. She held his head in place and felt him undo her bra so he could continue his movements.

"Troy, I can protect myself. I don't want you to worry about me while we're supposed to be fighting this thing." she said breathily.

"Hmph." Troy responded as he sucked and nibbled her chest. Her bra finally fell to the ground and Troy started to kiss down her stomach, getting on his knees before her.

He pulled her underwear down and she stepped out of it, the heat of the moment rising to her face and giving her cheeks a pink tint. The morning sun pooled in on them, reminding them how early it really was. Troy softly caressed her legs and kissed and licked her soft skin. Finally a tiny moan escaped Gabriella's mouth as Troy traveled up her inner thighs, softly biting and sucking his way to her core. The wetness between her legs trickled a bit at her entrance and Troy licked it away before picking her legs up and placing them on his shoulders.

Gabriella leaned her head back against the door, her fingers sensuously running through Troy's silky soft hair. He held one hip in one hand and his other reached up and caressed one of her breasts.

"Mmm. More." she moved her hips a bit. His fangs grazed her lips and a finger finally began to penetrate her entrance.

"Shit. Troy, please." Gabriella pleaded for more. Troy sucked and licked her center hungrily. He wanted to give her the best pleasure of her life. Something she'd always remember.

Troy evilly put one leg down at a time and picked her up bridal style. He carried her to the bed and dropped her softly, the bed bouncing around her. She moved backwards as Troy crawled toward her and when her head hit the headboard she bit her lip and winced at the pain. Troy grabbed her foot and pulled her down so she was lying flat on her back and then kissed her mound before placing two fingers in her again.

Gabriella moved her hips with his, her back arched, and her lips rolled. Troy watched her facial expressions as she got closer and closer to the edge.

"Troy, stop." Gabriella placed a hand on his. He looked at her with a worried expression. She got up on her knees and moved in front of him and kissed down his face. He wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her into him and on his lap. Gabriella pulled his shirt over his head and began to suck on his nipples and licked around his chest. He pushed her away gently and laid her down so he could get on top of her.

"Please me." She said softly.

Troy nodded and nibbled at her neck some before pulling down his boxers. She tugged at the sheets and went under and he followed her then kissed her passionately. She began to stroke his manhood and used his pre-cum as the lubrication. He began to move in her hand and she stopped, releasing him and kissing him again. Troy guided himself into her and began to penetrate her forcefully.

"Ugh." Troy groaned as she raked her hands down his chest and left red welts. Gabriella arched her back, throwing her head against the pillows.

"More!" she cried. Troy penetrated her harshly and sucked at her breasts.

She held onto her neck and began to move her hips with him. She looked up into his face and noticed he was already looking at her. The torture in his eyes made her turn her head and expose her neck. She cried out when he bit down onto her supple flesh. He kissed away the extra blood not wanting to waste a drop, the wound closed slowly before being shut from view and he turned her head softly with his fingers then kissed away her fears. For the moment they both believed they would be alright.

* * *

**Review :) **

**Update: Wednesday**

**I have some of my own questions for you guys to answer in your review since you guys like to ask me so many I want you all to answer mine too :**

**1) Do you think Mea was right for telling Gabriella to sacrifice her own child?**

**2) Why do you think Michael is afraid of the dark?**

**3) Can you answer Troy's riddles?**

**4) Do you think Troy is a monster or just scary and too intelligent?**

**5) Do you think Troy and Gabriella will be able to solve Troy's vision? Why or why not?**

**6) Why was my poem so specific for this chapter?**

**Readers Q&A**

**Q- Do you have a playlist for Blue?**

**A- Yes, there is a playlist. It will be posted at the end of the story for you to enjoy. :)**

**Q- Do you have a favorite chapter?**

**A- Nope, not yet at least.**

**Q- Who is your favorite character and why?**

**A- Troy (Abaddon) by far. I honestly wrote his character based on how I'd want to be if I was immortal - neither good nor bad.**

**Q- What inspired you?**

**Hmm, that's tough. I can't choose so I'll write it all:**

**-Blue Bloods by Melissa De La Cruz**

**-Twilight Saga**

**-Bones of Faerie by Jannie Lee Foster**

**-Monster- Kanye West ft. Nicki Minaj, Jay-Z, Rick Ross, and Bon Iver**

**Q- Out of curiosity, is your story completely fiction or is there some truth behind all of it?**

**A- In all honesty, there is total truth behind every character only HSM people are playing them. Abaddon and Azrael are real angels. Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, and Michael are real archangels. Beezlebub is real and is as scheming in real life. Read up on them, the supernatural is quite an interesting world. **

**Q- The kitten Blue is going to be important or not?**

**A- You're going to have to wait and find out! :)**

_**Any other questions? Ask anonymously like these reviewers and readers, PM me and I'll answer them all on my next chapter.**_

**My profile is still under contruction.**

**Rachelle :D**


	19. Forgiveness of The Candelabra

**Chapter 19, I've come to a decision I will end the story at Chapter 32 and begin "Seeing Gray" at the beginning of the school year for me. **

**What happened to all of my reviews for last chapter ? :(**

**And here are the answers to Troy's riddles:**

**Darkness.**

**A River.**

**An eye. **

**As you can see there has been a change in plans about the demons being mentioned in these few chapters but it was only a warning and you will receive a warning when I am ready to mention them again also. Another thing, I began two new stories. _Excuse My Ignorance_ and _Theater Lights_. _Her Feet_ will have to be written some other time probably around the same time as _Seeing Gray_.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"The **beast** that you saw **was**, and **is not**, and **is about to come up out of the Abyss and go to destruction**. _

_And those who dwell on the earth, whose name has not been written in the book of life from the foundation of the world,_

_will wonder when they see the **beast**, that he **was** and **is not** and **will come**."_

_REVELATION 17:8_

Troy and Gabriel flew towards the river by the house. Gabriel landed first and took a seat by the noisy water, he caught some water in his water bottle and examined it cautiously before taking a tiny sip.

Troy sat beside him and leaned back against the green grass staring at the sky.

"Any visions?" Gabriel questioned after a while.

"None worth mentioning." Troy watched the clouds. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the intelligent angel.

"Tell me, Abaddon, does she die?"

"Someone stops her, she's trying to save our kids. But someone blocks her when she goes to throw herself at…the thing."

"Do they die?" Gabriel questioned again. Troy squinted at him and nodded. "Yeah, they do. They the boy, the little boy turns into some little animal and touches my cheek. He tells me to say their name backward, but it doesn't stop him it distracts him."

"How many kids Troy?" Gabriel dipped his bottle in the river again.

"Twins, a girl and a boy… is it true?" Troy sat up on his elbows. Gabriel nodded, "You weren't supposed to know. So you can't tell Gabriella."

"But she knew about the vision, Gabriel! I told her to write it down so I wouldn't forget it." Troy bit his lip and the breeze blew his hair in his face.

"She won't understand." Gabriel turned to him, "God told Michael and I, about the boy you saw, he is to be the Lion of God. The girl, she's to have many talents, God already has the name for her, her earthly name too. The boy, Ariel, he doesn't know what to name him yet. He wants a name with meaning though."

Troy chuckled, "Wow. What's her name? Both of them."

"Her name is to be Kalypso, Angel of Mystery and Secrets. Here on earth, she is to be called Violet, after her eyes and the color used for Advent and Lent." Gabriel chuckled, "I'm going to be an uncle to a seductress."

Troy laughed, "I am going to be the father of one. She's going to be beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes, one of the most beautiful angels created. She will be blessed with only one imperfection." Gabriel made a show of looking around the woods to make sure they ere alone, "Her birthmark will be on her ear, directly on the lobe."

Troy chuckled, "Oh my, what an imperfection!"

They laughed together. "Does he have a list of names for Ariel?" Gabriel shrugged.

"What does Ariel mean, Troy?" Gabriel asked curiously.

"Lion of God, like you said." Troy fell back again then turned on his side. "What really is Violet's imperfection?"

"She's going to be just like you Troy, down to the letter." Gabriel said in a low voice, "She wants to be everyone's savior, loyal, likes to break things, deathly intelligent, and a lover."

Troy nodded, "Why is that an imperfection?"

"Because she won't realize she can't save everyone before its too late." Gabriel stood.

"Can't you just tell me what's going to happen? Why do we have to be clueless?" Troy stood too. He placed his hands in his pockets, "Is one of us going to die?"

"The reason why you can't know God's plan is because you might try and stop it, Troy." Gabriel said ignoring his question.

"Gabriel, please. Am I going to die? Is that it? The person that jumped in front of Gabriella was me wasn't it?"

"I don't know, Troy, I really don't know. He only told me about the kids. I believe he only told Michael everything because it deals more with Gabriella than you." Gabriel finally started to walk and Troy followed after him.

"Will you just tell me everything you know?"

"I did, I can't help you with anything else, Troy. I'm sure your visions will help you more than I can." Gabriel flew off and Troy sighed. He ran a hand through his hair then ran toward the water and dived in. He swam till his limbs got tired and the stress in his muscles began to recede.

* * *

"Gabriella?" Troy called as he walked the pathway to his home. He pulled Blue out the air and tucked him under his arm. The little kitten meowed his annoyance and Troy rolled his eyes.

He entered the living room and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Gabriella lied on her back hanging a white Onesie above her face, as if scrutinizing it.

"What's that?" Troy put down the frail cat and walked to the couch.

"Sharpay sent it... What does she know Troy?" she said monotonously. Troy only shrugged his reply and touched one of the legs of the baby clothing.

"I don't want it."

"You sure it's from her?"

"It has her home address on it. School's over, she has to be home." Gabriella finally tossed the outfit to the coffee table, it missed by a long shot.

"I thought you weren't feeling well, what are you doing getting the mail?" Troy chuckled nervously. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders weakly and turned her back to him then placed her head softly on her pillow. Troy pulled the sheet over her shoulder and went to the kitchen to receive a glass of water for her. By the time he returned she was already fast asleep.

He picked up the box and took it to the kitchen. He put it down on the island and searched it looking for some sort of clue and found a note taped to the lid.

"Find me…" it had said. Troy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he tucked it back in the box. Biting the inside of his cheek, he picked up the box and it's contents walking back to the living room and threw it in the fireplace. He watched them burn for a while then began to clean up the wrapping paper and taking one last look at Gabriella before going to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

Gabriella laid with her eyes closed, listening hard. She waited for Troy to finish what he was doing and head upstairs. She waited a few more seconds before hopping up and putting her feet into her shoes. She ran to the door and grabbed the keys before heading out and driving off. She thought about the conversation she had earlier.

_"Hello?" Gabriella answered groggily._

_"Help me." the voice whispered desperately, "I don't know what they want from me, they're talking about my soul. They're crazy!"_

_"Sharpay?" Gabriella jumped up at that. "Where are you? Don't let them touch you, Sharpay!"_

_"I'm sorry for everything, just please help me!" Sharpay pleaded. The phone beeped in her ear signaling the end of the conversation._

"Dammit!" Gabriella said to herself in the car. She pulled up in front of Sharpay's house, jumping out the car and ran into the door in her haste to open it. She threw it open to see Sharpay cowering in the corner holding up her father's 42 Caliber with a shaky hand. Two solid people hovered in front of her taunting her. Gabriella took a deep breath getting ready to use what Gabriel taught her. When her eyelids opened again two violet eyes dwelled in the place where her brown ones used to be. Her wings tore through her shirt and she took out her sheathed dagger from her back jeans pocket. Sharpay locked eyes with her and Gabriella pulled a finger up to her lips, telling Sharpay to not get her noticed.

"Get away from me!" Sharpay screamed as they came closer to her. Gabriella threw her knife at blinding speed and it lodged itself in the left one's neck. He slumped to the ground, unconscious but not dead. Her holy dagger never killed according to Gabriel.

The other one charged toward her and Gabriella flew to the ceiling and hovered above Sharpay. She pulled the girl up with all her strength.

"Hold on!" Gabriella swooped down to pull her dagger out the other's neck and flew out one of the windows. Sharpay's shaking hands made Gabriella's flight to her car unsteady. She landed and opened the door for Sharpay then got in the driver's seat. The drive was silent as Gabriella took the lone road back to her home. She felt Sharpay's eyes burning holes into the side of her head. When she finally pulled up to the house Sharpay didn't move.

"We're here." she announced softly.

"Why did they keep mentioning you, what are you?" Sharpay asked, she pushed her self away from Gabriella and into the door.

"We'll talk in the house with Troy, right now I don't know if he'll even talk to me but he'll answer all your questions." Gabriella got out the car and Sharpay wrapped her arms around herself then got out.

Troy opened the door and leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed in front of him. Blue flew out the house and Sharpay ducked and shrieked. Troy lost his stern expression and chuckled a bit. Troy stepped aside letting Sharpay in the house then pulled Gabriella to his side and slammed he door shut. Gabriella didn't turn her gaze and Troy stared into her face, daring each other to speak first.

"I have the mind to kick your ass all over this fucking yard." Troy said harshly. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

Gabriella turned away this time. She looked into the sky, "They're here, Troy. They're looking for us and Sharpay knows too much anyway. She called me because they were going to kill her!"

"And you had to be her savior?" Troy shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I wasn't going to just let her die, Troy." Gabriella raised her voice also. "If that was your friend you wouldn't just let them die when you have a chance to save them would you?"

"But she's not your friend, Gabriella!" Troy ran a hand through his hair and pulled Blue out the air for the second time that day. Gabriella took Blue from him and petted his head.

"She was. And even though she is pretty messed up, she was one of the best friends I've had. She was always the first to know everything." she defended the blonde boldly.

"Okay, whatever you say. Just…don't run off again. Do we have an agreement?" Troy asked softly. Gabriella reached up on her toes to kiss his lips. She nodded and handed him her dagger. Troy looked at it and bit his tongue.

"I told you don't need to worry about me." She put Blue down and moved closer to Troy. She put a hand on his cheek and Troy closed his eyes. She knitted her eyebrows together and kissed his nose, the anguish hidden behind the lines in his forehead was a change to what she had gotten so used to seeing. Troy pulled away abruptly, "Let's get inside."

* * *

"Troy?" Sharpay walked slowly into the small kitchen. Troy looked up from the ice cream he was scooping into the bowl in front of him.

"Hey. Want a bowl?" Troy smiled. Sharpay nodded and Troy took another bowl from the cupboard and scooped out a few spoonfuls for her.

"So why are you up?" he slid the bowl across the kitchen island to her before sitting on his own stool.

"I couldn't sleep." Sharpay shrugged and looked down at Gabriella's pajamas. "Why does your cat float?"

Troy chuckled, "He's not floating, he's flying. And he's a spirit, not an actual cat."

Sharpay giggled and looked around to see if the cat found it's way into the kitchen. "He's cute."

Troy nodded and looked with her, Troy reached into the air and caught onto the cat's leg. He pulled him down to the table and the cat became visible again. Troy picked up his bowl of water and placed it in front of the kitten. Sharpay laughed as the cat meowed and began to drink the water hesitantly.

"Do you know what they wanted?" Troy asked after a while.

Sharpay shook her head, "They just kept talking about you guys and somebody named Michael."

"What did they say about Gabriella and I?" Troy picked up his and Sharpay's bowls and put them in the sink.

"They said something about killing you how they killed some Beetle person and that their going to keep Gabriella for ransom."

Troy nodded slowly, "Beezlebub? Is that the name?"

Sharpay shrugged, "I think so." She walked up to him and then jumped on the counter. Swinging her feet, she looked around the kitchen, "Are they the reason why you and Gabriella ran away? Because they knew your secret?"

Troy turned off the sink, "Sort of."

"Sorry if I'm prying, but do you have wings?" she asked nervously.

Troy nodded and grinned, "You're not prying, just curious is all." Sharpay moved a little closer to him as he put the bowls away.

"Can I see them?" she closed the cupboard door after he looked down at her.

"Maybe some other time." Troy looked into her face. She leaned forward and Troy waited for the inevitable. Sharpay turned quickly, covering her mouth with her hand, and ran off vomit dripping on the floor as she made her way to the toilet. Troy sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Once a _wench_ always a _wench_." Troy took out the pail and mop from the hallway's closet. "Gabriella!"

* * *

"I heard one of you're friends are staying with you." Michael said to break the building silence.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. They found her you know?" Michael nodded also. They sat on the porch steps, sipping lemonade Troy made.

"Right now she's feeling sick, she had looked into Troy's eyes too deeply, trying to kiss him perhaps." Gabriella listened to all the sound around her. Her keen hearing picked up Sharpay's snoring, Troy's pencil scratching the paper he was writing on, and the river trickling a mile ahead of them. Michael watched her, puzzled at why she was so disturbed by this. Troy was the most disturbingly loyal angel he'd ever met.

"You should never worry, Abaddon is too loyal to you to get involved in with another. With a wench of all things."

_"A wench?"_ Gabriella raised an eyebrow at her Godfather and giggled.

"A loose woman." Michael chuckled. Gabriella nudged his strong arm with her elbow, Michael wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I'm proud of you for that...The fight I mean. I'm surprised you have no bruises."

"Gabriel taught me well, when your opponent isn't paying attention don't hesitate and wait for when they do." Michael nodded at Gabriel's logic. Gabriella reached up and touched his hand, "Why is everyone so worried about me, I can handle myself." she asked curiously.

"Because you don't realize how dangerous this is, the good guys don't always win, Azrael." Michael removed his arm and leaned forward placing his arms on his knees, his hands clasping between his legs.

Gabriella nodded. She leaned against him, _"But I will."_

Michael laughed wholeheartedly and looked back at her. "You've spent too much time with Abaddon. His cocky attitude has found a way into your head."

"I'm not _that_ bad." Troy came out on the porch, he sat on the hammock and swung back and forth. They all chuckled and sat in silence. All listening to the snoring in the guest bedroom.

* * *

**Update: Next Friday**

**__****Any questions? Ask anonymously like many reviewers and readers, PM me and I'll answer them all on my next chapter.**

**__****Review.**

**__****Rachelle. :D**


	20. A Handsome Nightmare

**Chapter 20.**

**As you can see I'm updating before I told you I would.**

**For those that worried about the time between updates, I promise long breaks will not happen often. For some odd reason, I finally had writers block. After writing Chapter 19, I got lost. I wasn't sure what to write next but then I figured it out, I guess. I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter but I can assure you that the next chapter will be better! Warning ahead though, in Chapters 21-23, there will be a gruesome murder then a suicide and some violence. I hope it's not a big deal but I'll tell you when to skip over like if the fight is in the second section I'll tell you jump over. If you're tender-hearted please do not read the murder or the suicide (especially). **

**Next, in my rewriting of Sex & Manhattan I found my self already on Chapter Ten of the story and decided not to go ahead because I wanted to surprise myself. :) **

**Lastly, I miss my some of my faithful reviewers. I was going to announce you all at the end of the story as my motivation but it seems you are disappearing on me! How could you? :( You all got me where I am now don't leave me now! **

**Running To Stand Still © of RachelleWroteHere. Do not copy or reproduce, you will be fined. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

_Run away_

_To stand still_

_I move_

_I walk_

_Run a__nd jump_

_Thanks for laying with me, b__ut now it's time to go._

_Running from the sun_

_Hands of light reaching to touch me_

_Away! __Please go away,_

_Their lips breathe fire _

_Their touch scorches_

_Their eyes bite _

_Don't laugh_

_I'm still_

_Running_

_To _

_Stand _

_Still _

Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him and buried his face in her hair then began to dip back into sleep when he heard the tremor of the house before it even shook. He jumped up and looked around the room, something was wrong. Eventually, things began to fall from their places and the house shook harder than the small tremors it gave before.

"What in Hell?" Troy got out of bed and went over to the window. He examined the surroundings and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh, shit." Gabriella grumbled sleepily as she rose out of bed also. She tried to stand but fell to a heap on the ground. She threw her head back in pain and watched Troy's back tense.

"Why is my Raphael here with half the Archangels?" he mumbled. He threw on his shirt and headed down the shaky staircase before running outside.

"What's going on?" Troy called out to them. A big but short and stocky angel ran over to him and tackled him to the ground. Both chuckling and trying to get up, Raphael exclaimed, "My best bud! I've missed you for millennia!"

"Raphael! Why are you all here?" Troy brushed the grass off his boxers. "You're here to kill me already?" Troy joked.

"You still got a century, friend. We're here for your mate. We need to talk to her." Raphael spoke shortly. Troy nodded and looked at the angel sentries behind him.

"Why are they here though?" Troy frowned at his long time friend.

"They found you Troy, my men are here to protect you. They'll be here during the bonding ceremony so it isn't interrupted also." Raphael began to walk towards the house.

"What do you mean found us? They're here in the area?" Troy tugged at Raphael's arm.

The shorter angel turned to him and nodded, "Somewhere around here."

"We have a guest and I would prefer it if you didn't scare her. I'll bring Azrael down." Troy spoke to him.

Troy was already halfway up the stairs when he heard Raphael speak. "You've gone soft Troy, you used to live for fear!" he chuckled. Troy turned and dangerously smiled, "This one's mine Raphael, I'm trying to solve a mystery she's created."

Raphael ignored Troy's earlier request and continue inside the house with him, intrigued by his statement. "You're not copulating with this woman are you, Abaddon?"

Troy shook his head vigorously, "She'd like to wish so, she's not very attractive. Though she won't tell me what she knows. Something isn't right about her being here and I want her out."

"Oh…but it's Azrael's _heart of gold_ keeping her here isn't it?" Raphael asked with a laugh.

"I'm afraid so." Troy knocked on the bedroom door. "Love? Someone's here to speak to you."

Gabriella opened the door tiredly and smiled. "Hi."

Raphael gave her a once over taking in her appearance. He hadn't been around a female angel in centuries and she was nothing short of appealing. Troy bit his cheek and sent the back of his arm into his friend's chest. Raphael bent a bit and played it off as a courteous bow with his hand brought to his chest.

Gabriella opened the door wider to step out and stood before them with a quirked eyebrow, "Am I required to drop into a curtsy?" Gabriella half joked.

Raphael gave her a charming smile with a shake of his head and took her hand to lay a kiss there. Troy rolled his eyes and huffed at the blush rising to Gabriella's cheeks.

"Okay enough." he told him. Raphael tucked his wings away and grinned cheekily at him. They headed down the stairs and gathered in the kitchen where Gabriella prepared a drink for Raphael before she peered at the men behind her house.

"Who are those people?" her voice rose curiously.

"My sentries. They're here to send a message to us when the enemy is near. They are all around the premises. Which leads me to what I indeed must talk with you about."

"Go on." Gabriella poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Word has come to heaven that you have been doing protecting of your own." Raphael sized her up a bit before sipping on his own glass.

"My friend," Troy snorted and she sent him a stern face before continuing, "My friend had been in contact with them or him… I don't know what's appropriate."

"You can say either. He has a spilt personality you could say." Raphael smiled as he put his empty glass before Troy. Troy bit his tongue before being rude and took it with a certain begrudge.

"Well, she had called me told me they kept talking about killing us. But she hasn't told me much." Gabriella sighed.

"Correction, killing me and keeping you." Troy said from the sink.

"Oh, really?" Raphael raised an eyebrow at her.

Gabriella looked away suddenly feeling stupid. Troy shut off the water and took Gabriella's glass and finished it off for her, Raphael looked at him and Troy only shrugged. Gabriella ignored the silent conversation and went to the fridge to the retrieve the carton of juice again.

"May I see her?" Raphael asked.

"She's asleep." Gabriella narrowed her gaze on him. Raphael didn't back down and heatedly stared back. Troy chuckled and they both looked toward him in silence.

"You both never liked each other, no sense being polite now. Please, for my entertainment?" Gabriella huffed and seized her glass from Troy's hand and poured. Raphael bolted out the kitchen and Gabriella followed soon after. Troy was already at the door of the guest bedroom.

Raphael grimaced, "Open the door, Abaddon."

Troy smiled mischievously, "What do I get out of it?" Gabriella sighed at the obvious amusement Troy saw in this.

Raphael pushed past him and slowly opened the door. Troy poked his head in with him and watched Sharpay brush her hair with Gabriella's brush at the bureau. Sharpay's loose tank top hung below two deep red marks on her back. She began to braid her long blonde hair and Raphael bit his lip.

"Do you see what I see?"

Troy nodded, unsure if Raphael could see him or not.

"Peeking now are we, Troy?" Sharpay giggled and turned to him. "Who is your friend?" Raphael pushed Troy in the room and he nervously stood before Sharpay without an excuse, he shook his head slowly.

Raphael stepped in the room and suspiciously examined her, not believing his eyes. Gabriella finally walked in and looked at the two men before her, they were staring flabbergasted.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before." Troy said shocked.

"I can't believe you didn't either!" Raphael chuckled.

Sharpay smiled, obviously confused and looked at Gabriella. She handed Gabriella her brush and Gabriella took it with a soft smile."Sharpay this is Raphael, Raphael this is Sharpay." Gabriella introduced politely.

"Sharpay, did you let them touch you?" Troy asked her tensely, ignoring Gabriella's attempt to break the tension.

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay turned to the bureau again and picked up a rubber band to tie at the end of her braid.

"The men on the night Gabriella brought you here. Did they touch you?" Raphael asked.

"Only once, when they first came they had grabbed me, one of them tried to bite me." Sharpay answered slowly.

"Get her outside, put her in the sun." Raphael ordered.

Gabriella's eyes widened, "Wait, what does that mean?" Troy wrapped his hand around Sharpay's and pulled her down the steps. Gabriella and Raphael followed and Troy pushed her outside and shut the door.

"The window!" Raphael called. They rushed to the window and watched Sharpay outside.

She began to claw at the door, metamorphosing into some kind of creature. Gabriella's hand flew to her mouth as wings began to violently break their way out of Sharpay's now scaly skin.

Troy made his way to the door, he opened it and latched onto Sharpay with his teeth. She tried to get back into the house, fighting him as he drew her blood. Gabriella watched in horror and looked up to Raphael. He seemed undisturbed by the scene unfolding in front of them and Gabriella turned away, feeling like she was going to be sick. Raphael laid a hand on her lower back and her wave of nausea subsided. Raphael helped her stay steady as they made their way to the couch.

"He's going to take her to the Abyss. She doesn't belong here and we can't allow them to get information out of her." Raphael sat her down.

Gabriella nodded numbly. "Could she have hurt us?"

Raphael shook his head, "No, but she didn't like it when you opened windows did she?"

"I would never know, she never came around during the day. She was always on Troy's laptop and paid us no mind." Gabriella cursed her own ignorance.

Raphael nodded, "Anything else strange?"

"There was a box that came in the mail with an article of baby clothing, right after I got her call. Troy burnt it I believe."

"Any note? Was there anything else that was in the box?"

"You would have to ask Troy." Gabriella put her face in her hands. "Oh, this is all my fault. If I wasn't so stupid!"

Raphael shook his head. "They probably were using her to find you and I'm sure she knew too. She had her soul for bargain, I saw it in her eyes."

"I knew something was wrong! The fight was too easy! It wasn't even a fight to be honest." Gabriella pulled at her hair. "Troy is probably so disappointed and Michael isn't going to trust me."

"She was someone you used to be close to, you thought she made a change for the better. Troy writes to me, he'd been telling me about the strange things these humans do here." Raphael rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Why am I confessing everything to you? From what I know I don't like you very much." Gabriella accused.

Raphael only chuckled at her change of demeanor. "I'm the Angel of Healing, everything that's hurting you is just being eased."

"That and he's making you tell him what's bothering you." Troy announced as he finally came into the house, his shirt had a huge brownish stain and he licked his chapped lips.

Raphael chuckled at Gabriella's glare and stood up to walk by Troy. "She's not where they could find her, correct?"

"She's not even where you'd find her." Troy teased.

Gabriella watched them and suddenly felt calmer than before. They both looked back at her when they heard her sigh. "You do realize you must do the bonding ceremony as soon as possible?" Raphael looked at both of them. "God told us the war is only earth months away! So as soon as the ceremony is done you must conceive."

Gabriella looked at Troy who met her gaze seconds later. They nodded and Troy spoke up, "We'll set a date."

"Gabriella told me of a box, was there anything aside from the gift?"

"A note was taped to the lid, it had said, _"Find me."_ I didn't think much of it. I was naïve."

Raphael nodded, "I must go, I have to tell what I know. They will stay here." he referred to the multitude of angels around their house. Raphael left with a pat on Troy's shoulder, leaving them in an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella began.

Troy nodded, "I'm sorry too."

Gabriella approached him slowly and tugged at his shirt. "May I wash this for you?" Troy pulled it off and gave it to her.

"They killed Andre you know?"

Gabriella folded the shirt, "When?"

"Seems about weeks ago, before they got to Sharpay." Troy answered. He held the basement door open for her. They walked down the steps cautiously and Troy turned on the lights. He opened the machine and looked on the shelves for the cleaning agent.

"Troy?" she said in a hushed voice.

He took down the Tide detergent and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I meant it when I said I was scared." Gabriella's eyes filled with tears. Troy put the detergent down and took the shirt from her before pulling her into a bone crushing embrace. Before she knew it, a warmness enveloped her. She raised her head from her chest saw Troy's wings wrapped around them.

"I'll protect you, by the will of God, Gabriella, I'll protect you with my life." Troy promised her. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, his wings folded behind her back making them appear to wrapped in a dark cocoon.

Gabriella wanted to stay like this forever.

* * *

On a Thursday evening, most couples were waiting for Friday to have dinner with their lover.

Troy and Gabriella, unlike most couples, were dreading Friday. Friday, Mea was coming shortening their alone time. The worse part was that she was there to stay, professing herself as the "Midwife". There hasn't even been a conception!

"I wish you told her off!" Troy said from the closet. Gabriella giggled as she put her leg up in the air to stretch it.

"I would have but she's all I've got to lean on. Besides you, of course. And Gabriel." Gabriella felt Troy drop on the bed next to her. He began to kiss down the side of her face. Gabriella's leg dropped quickly landing on top of one of Troy's.

"I'm going to miss being alone with you. Knowing her, she'll hog you and I'll never see you again!" Troy exaggerated before sitting up again. Gabriella sat up to and crawled towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"She isn't that bad." Gabriella softly defended her. Troy shifted a bit so he could see her. Her carnation pink nightgown rode up her thigh a bit and Troy looked at the skin hungrily.

"It's been a while, Gabs." he licked his lips. Gabriella snickered softly and he reached to turn off his lamp but she stopped him. "I don't want the light off."

Troy softened at the glimpse of fear in her face. He smiled and kissed her lips softly. They made love several times that night until Gabriella passed out from the loss of so much blood.

Mea came the next morning bouncing and ecstatic to talk. When seeing how tired they were, Mea instructed Troy to take a nap and volunteered to brush Gabriella's hair until she felt tired enough to sleep again. Instead they ended up talking and making lunch while Troy slept.

"Do you know when the ceremony is to be?" Mea asked excited. She combed Gabriella's hair softly as they spoke and watched TV.

"We said Sunday…do you know what pregnancy will be like?" Gabriella mumbled.

Mea shook her head and when she remembered Gabriella could not see her she answered, "No, not much."

"What do you know? Troy and I have spoke about it before, but I still feel like I know absolutely nothing."

"Well, it will last for three months, nausea, headaches, big feet, nothing out of the ordinary with pregnant women." Mea pulled Gabriella's hair into a tight bun.

"Oh, Troy told me about that stuff too. Gabriel is supposed to be coming in tomorrow to talk about everything and I'm supposed to take care of myself so I don't miscarry and a few other things. He says that celestial pregnancies do not happen often and the mother is to be treated like she's fragile." Gabriella ran a hand on the top of her head.

"Wow. I never knew." Mea said intrigued. "I'm going to be there, since I am delivering the baby and all."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and the timer went off on the oven. "You have to teach me how to make this baked ziti. Troy says I'll love your cooking."

Gabriella smiled at the sound of his name. They had been getting along well lately and they were excited for Sunday. She'd never seen Troy quite as happy as he was now.

"Do you know what dress you are going to wear?" Mea watched Gabriella prod the food with a cutting knife.

"No, I was waiting for your opinion." Gabriella smiled and turned off the oven. She returned the foil on the dish and tossed her salad once more before chopping up a little chicken to put in the bowl for Blue.

"Hmm, I wanted something with seashells for you now that I think about it." Mea teased.

"Whatever you choose, I'll love." Gabriella giggled before pulling out silverware. Mea walked into the living room and poked Troy's cheek. He growled but continued to snore. She nudged and pinched him for a bit until she took her long red braid and tickled his nose and ears with the tip of it.

"Alright! I'm up, I'm up!" Troy grumbled grumpily.

"Took you long enough!" Mea snickered. He frowned and looked around the bright room and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"What smells good?"

"Killer made baked ziti for lunch." Mea skipped joyously back to the kitchen and Troy soon followed after her and sat at the island while he watched his lover share out the food. She slid his plate across for him and then sent a bowl full of salad to him next. Mea sat next to him and giggled. She punched his arm and nearly sent the disoriented Troy of his stool.

"Come on buddy, wake up now!" Mea said playfully.

He put his head down and felt a soft hand go across his shoulders. "You okay, Troy?" Gabriella asked concerned.

"Just sleepy." he murmured as he rubbed at his eyes again. Gabriella dug her own fork into his plate and ate while he rested his eyes.

Mea tickled his ear and it wiggled animal like in return. Mea did it twice again and laughed.

"Mea… I had a dream I ate you." Troy threatened, still keeping his face tucked away in his arms. Her arm stopped midway to his ear then dropped to the table. She gave a worried look towards Gabriella.

Gabriella only chewed happily and shrugged.

* * *

**Update: Tuesday**

**Reviewers Q&A**

**Q- Is Sharpay after Troy? **

**A- Well, after reading the answer is no. **

**Q- Does Gabriella have visions too? Are the kids' names real angel/demon names? Is Sharpay human or..?**

**A- 1) Gabriella does not have visions, unfortunately. Because Troy is one of the most intelligent beings created, he has insight on anything. SPOILER ALERT: This is also a tie that you will see Troy has with his children especially the little girl later on during Gabriella's pregnancy in the Sequel. **

** 2) Are the names real? Of course. Unfortunately, I had to do a little improvising! Kalypso is derived from Greek Mythology, she was the cause of many deities deaths because they were too curious for their own good. Ariel is the name for the "Lion of God" found in the Book of Revalations in the New Testament. To clear up any other questions, Ariel will not actually be an angel or a demon! He is a beast! The little girl is an angel that will take after Troy greatly. Ariel probably will represent the hidden desires in Gabriella, therefore in the Sequel towards the end you realize a bond between Gabriella and the little boy. Ariel will mentally fight with Troy because both as beasts created for a special purpose, they will rival over Gabriella. Troy will HATE it. **

** 3) Sharpay in fact is not a demon or human anymore. Gladly, I loved writing that bit of the Chapter because she was touched by the wings of a demon and in turn transferring an evil energy into her aura. **

**Q- You said the Sequel will begin around the time your school year starts, when's that?**

**A- Around the 9th of September. And don't worry it is not far away because by the time this story ends it will already be mid-August. So I will have time to work on the Prologue and first few chapters, because you all know how I get around school time. :/**

**Q- What are the stories you mentioned before about?**

**A- _Theater Lights_ is about a passionate ballet dancer (Gabriella) who meets a street dancer (Troy) . She strives to find out what his life is really like, what really makes his dancing so passionate. She is just exploring her curiosity. **

_**Excuse My Ignorance **_**is about longtime best friends who explored their sexual chemistry and are afraid to move on to make it something greater after the tragic death of their friend July. Their storybook ending is interrupted by bittersweet reminiscing on the times with July. They believe they are only in each others' beds for comfort but when feelings get deeper they try and stop before one of them get hurt. It doesn't work.**

**_Her Feet_ (which I said I'd write after two stories are finished) is about a carefree, loving mermaid Gabriella, who bargains with the Nymph King for feet to dance with. She doesn't realize she had sold off her life, soul, and body for a life in the beautiful and sexual Nymph kingdom. A comedic tale of our most beloved fictional characters in society today. **

**Another one that I haven't talked about yet, _Morning Cartoons_, it's about an a young aspiring advertising anime artist who meets the man of her dreams. This man is also a grandchild of one of the artists of Hanna-Barbara cartoons, the cartoons she loves to watch in the mornings. He convinces her that you only have one chance at living which means to ignore everyone and the rules and do whatever the hell you want to do. **

**Q- You have made me afraid to turn off my lights, will there be any more demon talk?**

**A- Are the war I promise that's it! xD**

**__****Any questions? Ask anonymously like many reviewers and readers, PM me and I'll answer them all on my next chapter.**

**__****Review.**

**__****And if you skipped over my first Author's Note please go back and read it!**

**__****Rachelle. :D**


	21. Leisure

**Chapter 21. **

**This chapter was difficult for me to write. It has a lot of drama. And then the murder at the end was more heart wrenching than I intended and I almost reduced myself to tears. I imagined if those were my last moments how desperate I would be to live. **

**I had watched a Hannibal Lecter movie, I believe Red Dragon , and it inspired me for the death I wrote. If you hate graphic scenes please skip over and review what you read instead.**

**Q&A at the end. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Ooh! Look at this one." Mea called.

Mea, Gabriella, Gabriel decided to go early to the beach and watch the sunset and collect seashells for Gabriella's dress embroidering. Mea was really taking the bonding ceremony ever since she was told about it. Gabriel only laughed when he was told Mea hired herself as Gabriella's midwife and assistance.

Gabriella stood next to Mea a moment later, a smile on her face. "I like that." Gabriella help open her tote and Mea dropped it in and they continued their search for shells. Gabriel followed holding the girls and his shoes and picked up a few every once in a while.

Gabriella let Mea go ahead in her excitement and turned to her brother, "So we're going to talk about the pregnancy or not?"

Gabriel smiled and wiped at the sweat on his forehead, "What do you want to know now?"

"I don't know. I thought you'd just talk." Gabriella shrugged as she ran her fingers over the millions of shells collecting in her bag.

"The birth won't exactly be painful and you'll have some weird cravings. Not every pregnancy in the celestial world has the same symptoms." Gabriella sipped at his water and handed it to her. She shook her head with refusal and he tucked it back under his arm. "Expect to be happy for no reason at all though. But since we're not exactly human we don't exactly experience emotions as humans do. Though since you're here, Gabriella, you are going to experience most symptoms."

"I expected that. But it wont be too painful right?" Gabriella asked worried.

He shrugged, "Who knows?" he looked to the sky and sighed, "Mea! Come on the sun is coming up!"

Gabriella's wings spread around her, a beautiful contrast to the pink sky and her white sundress. When she flew off, Gabriel could only think of how hurt she would be when she knew of what was to come.

* * *

"Hey." Troy mumbled when Gabriella kissed down his neck to wake him from his sleep. He opened one eye and examined his crying lover, "What's wrong?"

"What if we can't save the baby, Troy?" Gabriella whimpered. Troy pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked sleepily.

"What if they die? What if Mea was right when she said they will have to be sacrificed?"

"Why did Mea say that?" Troy's ears wiggled, he perked up and listened to her silent answer. "Well, you know Mea thinks she's a know it all when she's really empty headed. Don't worry about what she says."

"But it actually made sense, Troy. Why else would the baby be this important if we can just figure it out ourselves?" Gabriella cried.

"I don't know, love, but I doubt we're having this baby for it to be sacrificed." Troy said to her in a humble tone.

"How are you so sure?" Gabriella only cried more and buried her blotchy face in Troy's shirt. Troy pulled her face up to kiss her. She deepened the kiss putting her emotions to the side to try and feel okay. The lamp light seemed so bright at the moment and Troy missed the way the dark seemed so inviting.

Troy climbed on top of her and sucked on her bottom lip. She pulled away and whispered in Troy's ear. "Play me."

Troy smiled sweetly and pulled away, he sat up on his knees and bent to read her face, "What do you want me to play?"

Gabriella pulled her nightdress over her head and kissed Troy again before laying back again, "Something slow."

Troy closed his eyes and began Saint-saens Carnival Of the Animals: Le Cygne. He played down her legs and up to her neck, swaying his head as he swayed. She watched him quietly, her love for him becoming even more sufficient as she felt she could hear the song herself. She then realized she could and it was because she had somehow tapped into Troy's mind.

As his fingers played softly on her olive skin in the lamplight, her tears stopped as she felt his swell of emotions in her heart. Above them a purple light bobbled and danced happily and then a blue orb joined it and interlaced to create a beautiful luminescent color she couldn't quite name.

Troy played softly humming it a bit of what he could. Gabriella basked in the sounds of the song as it played in and out of ears she watched the two lights move before her eyes and then looked up at Troy. He was lost in the music as much as she was.

When the song slowly came to an end the two lights slowly separated and disappeared on the last note.

Neither spoke when Troy lied back down and pulled the covers over them. For some reason, Gabriella slept easier after that.

* * *

"Gabriella, I really need to talk… I know you won't hear this message and you won't respond if you do, but I miss our late night conversations. I need my best friend, so drop by and I won't ask questions. But I'm really calling to tell you that, Chad's gone missing. He's hasn't spoke to anyone, he doesn't pick up phone calls, and his parents haven't seen him in days. They say he just got up and left, not sign of fighting, and nothing's missing…Anyway call me when you get the chance. I miss you. Bye, Gabs." Gabriella pressed repeat again.

Not just because she missed her best friend or because she was trying to pick up the details of the message.

But because she heard a faint whispering voice in the background.

She crossed out what she wrote before and then listened again. She scribbled this time, "_Vigilabo ego te, puella! Anima! Sequere me post me, sequere me!"_

Gabriella bit her lip and concentrated, listening once more before the message suddenly cut off and her phone died. Looking around the room and still biting her lip, she pushed away from her desk holding the paper in one hand and her dead phone in the other.

"Troy, I need your help!" she crowed. He came in with a frown and then looked around the room suspiciously.

"Why is it so cold in here?" he studied her, "Are you okay?"

He snapped his fingers and a ball of fire danced above them before he tossed it in the air. "Stay there." He spoke to it. Heat began to fill the room softly.

"Try and figure this out." Gabriella asked shoving the paper in his face, "My Latin lessons have left me today and I can't find my book."

He took it from her and examined it. "Where'd you get this?"

"Umm, Taylor left a message and I thought I heard something so I kept replaying it until I decided it was speaking Latin and I wrote what it said." she took the paper back and folded it around her finger. "What does it say, Troy?"

He took it back hesitantly, "Vigilabo, he's watching her. Anima, the soul, her soul most likely, and Sequere me, it means follow me. He's telling her that he sees her and he wants her soul to follow him."

Gabriella covered her forehead with her hand, frustrated, "Why? Why is he even speaking of it?"

"He's mocking her, he knows she can't hear him so he spoke to her of her fate. It's what demons do." Troy sighed at Gabriella's distraught.

"What if he touches her Troy?" Gabriella asked concerned, "What do we do then?"

"Nothing, Sharpay sold her soul, that's a whole other story. Taylor's soul will more than likely be all right if she isn't as naïve as we think. She'll be okay."

"What do you mean, they have to ask permission?" she asked frantically.

"Yes and no. If you leave your soul out there they'll just take it no questions asked, but if your soul is neatly tucked away, they will try and bargain with you. Taylor will be fine."

Gabriella stood and walked to the other side of the room, glaring angrily, "I'm tired of you saying everything will be alright, Troy! I say our kid will die, you say it'll be okay love! When I try and make a decision for myself and then mess up, you say it'll all be fine, no! No it won't!"

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Troy approached her, "What else is there for me to say when you are looking to me to make sure everything will be okay, sweet?"

"I just don't want to hear it anymore, Troy!" Gabriella pulled her hair from her ponytail.

"What if I knew everything wouldn't be fine, Azrael! What if I told you I was going to die for you? What if I told you what I knew? Then you sure as hell wouldn't be arguing with me?"

"But you are not going to die!" Gabriella argued.

"How do you know that!" Troy yelled. Gabriella's expression softened when she looked at him.

"How do you know I won't die?" Troy said softly. "Because in my visions someone threw themselves in front of you when you were about to do something stupid and I have a feeling it was me." he pleaded with her, "So instead of arguing with me, ask me what I know, baby. Ask me how I feel. Ask me what I'm thinking about, instead of thinking of yourself all the fucking time."

Gabriella shook her head and turned from him again picking up her brush and began raking it through her hair, "I don't think of myself all the time."

"Oh, right because you also worry about your baby, huh? Did you stop and think that this was my child too?"

"Of course I did, Troy." she replied smoothly, "But you act like everything is okay when our child can be killed!"'

"So now it's our kid? Why can't you accept the fact that everything will work out for the better? You're always expecting something bad and then you believe you can always do it yourself, when you need help, Azrael! I am trying to accept help and so can you. I'm tired of comforting you all the time, I love you Gabriella but sometimes I want a damn shoulder too. But you're never there!"

"That's because you coop yourself up in that God damn room all the time." Gabriella retorted harshly.

"That's the excuse? That's why you don't check on me and make sure I'm okay? That's why you don't acknowledge me when you walk past me in this damn house? Because I am in that room, terrified for you and for my fucking self! What if I just want to take care of you? What if I just want to be there but I don't know how, because you never showed me how?" Troy chuckled, "Let me get this fucking straight, you're mad at me? You're mad because I'm telling you it's going to be okay?" he shook his head sullenly, "You used to be the most selfless person I knew, love, what's happened?"

Gabriella stood icily, her eyes flashing from violet to brown, she looked in the mirror at herself, staring at a reflection she never truly knew. "You happened."

"What in Hell does that mean?" Troy shouted.

He appeared behind her and whipped her around, for the first time disregarding the terror in her eyes. "What do you mean I happened? You mean I caused you to be selfish? I caused you to be different?"

Gabriella tried to pull her arm from him but didn't succeed. "It means that I don't know what to do with myself, Troy. All this is new to me all over again apparently, and I want everything to be okay. And when I ask you and I know you're sure as hell lying, I worry. Is it wrong for me to fucking worry? Because you can stand here and say all this shit about me being selfish, when I usually never have time to worry about myself because I put others before me. But when I ask if everything will be okay, I'm not asking just about me, Abaddon, I'm asking about our baby, you, my family and friends, Mea, and everyone else. I don't make it my business to ask how you're feeling because you won't tell me, I know you won't because _you_ don't want _me _to _worry_. When I sure am, so how do _you_ feel Troy? How is this affecting _you_? What are _you_ thinking about? How do _you_ feel about _our _child? How do _you _feel about _loving me_? How do _you_ think of _me_?"

She began to speak softly, "I'm sorry, Troy, I really am, but all the other things about being worried and being mad about you saying _it's okay_, I am not apologizing for."

Troy's watery eyes turned black, making her tremors of fear start to slow. At least she knew he was feeling some kind of emotion.

"Well, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry if I can't protect you and I'm sorry I keep telling you it's going to be okay. I'm sorry if there is nothing I can do to make you feel better and I want to apologize if I die."

Gabriella closed her eyes and the tears flowed freely, "What do you mean you're going to die? No, Troy, no you can't. I _can't _let you die, I _won't_ let you die. Troy, no!" She buried her face in his chest and sobbed, _"No, no, no."_

"This time I can truly say it is going to be _okay_." he soothed as his black eyes refused to let his tears flow.

* * *

"Michael!" Troy called as he ran up to the archangel the next morning. "Wait!"

Michael turned with an eyebrow raised at the young angel. "Good morning, Abaddon."

"Good morning." Troy greeted when he finally reached him.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Michael grinned.

"I've been having visions Michael, strong ones every other night about the war. Gabriel couldn't help me but I know you can."

"Really?" Michael shrugged his heavy shoulders, "Where's Azrael?"

"Asleep, Michael…May I tell you of these visions now?" Troy said lowly. Michael's brows furrowed, "I know about the twins, Michael."

"Stupid Gabriel! I should have known better! Telling is the only thing he does best as a messenger angel." Michael rumbled.

"Please, stay with me here! I want to know a few things, I have questions." Troy said with a shaking hand through his hair.

"Well, go on then." Michael said expectantly.

"First, have you chosen a name for the boy, Ariel, yet?" Troy began his questionnaire.

"No, not yet. You know the girl's name? Kalypso?" Troy nodded and grinned at him, "Yes, Violet, was the name?"

Michael smiled softly and sat in the grass, a few angel sentries looked warily at the two angels in front of the house.

"What are the other questions, Abaddon?"

"Well, I saw Gabriella trying to save the girl, one of our children and someone jumped in front of her. Was that me? Am I going to die?"

"No, boy, you won't die. Angels don't just die, you know that, it takes a lot for an angel to just "go", young one." Michael chuckled then straightened up when he realized Troy wasn't laughing with him.

"Take this seriously Michael because Azrael is terribly upset. She thinks our child, since she doesn't know it will be more than one, will be sacrificed for the world. It was then that I realized that I didn't have an answer. Do you know anything about this?"

"Innocent blood will be shed, but I know nothing of a child's, Abaddon." Michael answered smoothly. He stretched and flexed his muscles before tightening fists on the soft green grass.

Troy nodded, "Why am I having these visions?"

Michael shrugged nonchalantly, "That I don't know of. Perhaps God is trying to get in contact with you, maybe he doesn't want you clueless."

Troy nodded once more before sighing heavily, "I know we haven't had the best relationship, Michael, but I want to improve it soon." Troy looked away.

"In time son, maybe when I become as wise as yourself some day. I'm studying hard to get past the riddles you use on me." They both chuckled, "Speaking of, do you have any for me today?"

Troy shrugged and made a thinking face, "A frog fell into a hole that was fourteen and a half feet deep. He could jump three feet, but he slid back a foot each time he jumped. How many jumps does it take him to get out of the hole?"

Michael frowned, lines forming in his head thinking, "You've got me again, grasshopper. I'll come back with your answer." Michael stood and put out his hand. Troy used it to pull himself up and grinned at the taller man while brushing off his clothing.

"Till we meet again, Abaddon."

"See you around."

* * *

"Well, I think everything will be fine, personally. Nothing ever goes wrong!" Mea smiled. She was sewing and gluing the seashells they had collected yesterday morning to Gabriella's cream-colored dress. Gabriella sat cross-legged on the bed while watching her. "I don't know. He sounded serious."

Troy entered the room and looked warily at the now quiet girls in the room. "You both are very strange."

They all chuckled slightly before Troy plopped down next to his mate and kissed Gabriella's cheek sloppily, effectively sending her backwards on the bed. He only grinned at her giggled before turning to Mea, "Well, isn't that pretty?" he chuckled.

"Why thank you." she smiled cheesily.

He turned back to Gabriella, "Are you excited, love?" she nodded with a huge grin. He looked out the window at the bright sun then turned to the girls, "Do you guys want to go swimming in the river? It's a beautiful day and I'd hate to waste it."

Mea turned off her machine, tisking at Troy, "Why couldn't you have asked sooner?" she began to pick up her things, "I say we have a picnic also."

"Sounds like a plan."

When they had gotten to the river, they set up and swam for a while. Afterwards, Gabriella and Mea decided to eat and left Troy to swim for a little more.

"When Troy's godfather Uriel, comes into view, what do you do?" Mea quizzed. They had just finished their sandwiches and Mea decided she'd help Gabriella study the ceremony.

"I say Blessed Be." Gabriella did so with a nod and Mea giggled.

"Next when he opens the ceremony who starts first?" she raised an eyebrow when she saw Gabriella search her mind for the answer.

"Trick question?" she answered.

"No silly, Troy goes first! He says his piece then you say yours." Mea corrected, she looked back down at Gabriella's book and then closed it. "What do you think is going to happen next.

"Well, after we exchange our vows Michael will speak and close the ceremony then we will exchange souls and-"

"No, I mean after the ceremony, after the war, when this is all over. What do you believe will happen?" Mea pondered. "Do you think you and the child will have to stay in hiding?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No, I think everything will be okay." she smiled at her words.

* * *

_Dear Michael,_

_As I sat and wondered what to write I realized I had more to put on this clean page than I expected. I can't believe in a short while I'll be facing the very demon who bested me once. I believe I will succeed though! I have studied and with the knowledge of my visions, I think I can beat this...thing. But since I have the help of everyone else I decided to let you know first that I, Abaddon, is planning on doing this alone. In my vision my little boy will tell me something I never thought would work and I will kill this thing! _

_Next, I wanted to stress that you never returned with the answer to my riddle...hmm. _

_I'm concerned for the well being of my lover, I want to believe I can protect her. My visions are showing me different pieces of the war at a time, in no particular order I believe. Though I was wondering if you could send a guardian to watch over this girl my lover holds dear, Taylor Mckessie._

_She had left a message on Azrael's phone about 9 days ago telling Gabriella of another missing friend, Chad. I cannot recall his last name but that is not important. She heard a voice in the background, a demonic voice saying chilling things about Taylor's soul. She is very concerned. I wish to tell her of the twins, to tell her of at least something that will make her so happy she'd forget about everything and just let it happen. She worries so much that I fear it will put her in bad health._

_I will not hold you for long friend, just this one thing that has weighed heavy on my conscience and has come to my concern. What is to happen to Azrael during this war? Why haven't my visions shown me my love fighting? The only vision of her was when she tried to save one of our children, but it does not tell of anything else. Is she doomed? Did the person trying to save her from the most stupid thing she could ever do, fail?_

_Write back soon._

_Gratefully and sincerely, _

_ Devilish Abaddon_

* * *

"Please." the dark skinned boy pleaded, "You don't have to do this."

"Oh, boy I do! I must have your strong willed soul. The way you humans try and keep something you don't need amuses me." He turned to his brother, "Doesn't it amuse you brother?"

Chad was trapped, he knew it before he thought he did. All he wanted was for them to buy him some booze, when he gave them the money and they returned he didn't expect more. He thought he was going to drink in peace, to forget the stress at home. His family not being able to afford summer school meant he would have to repeat the 11th grade. He was just going to go out for a few hours.

Then the first day passed, and so did the second.

That's when he knew that summer school and failing eleventh grade was the least of his worries.

His bruised and battered body was only the beginning of what was to come, he knew. These crazy demented fools, talking of the beauty and fresh taste of a tortured soul were not only tormenting him but driving him to the edge of insanity.

"Tell me boy, when we hang you from the railing of this church balcony would you like you're bowels in or out?" one chuckled the other began to plead for the keeping of his soul and physical form.

"What do you want? I'll give you all I have but please, just let me go home to my siblings. They need me." Chad reasoned. Suddenly the two dark figures whispered between themselves before picking the young boy up and tying an extension cord around his neck.

"Please no, no!" Chad cried desperately. They ignored him. One of them, the one Chad believed was on his side, looked at him sadly before giving him a smile. Chad closed his eyes wishing it all away. With his hands tied behind his back, he knew he could not fight them off and began to sob as they helped him stand on the edge of the railing. The fear of death gripping each cry Chad made, he looked back at them and pleaded once more.

One of them snickered, holding up a knife and flicked his black tongue around it. "You can keep your bowels, young one."

Chad felt them pull on the noose once more before pushing him off the edge.

Three last words whispered hoarsely signaled the beginning of an end.

_Save me, God._

And he was left dangling like a toy with thread.

* * *

**Update: Saturday**

**Readers Q&A**

**Q- Can we get a preview of Seeing Gray?**

**A- Lol ! No way!**

**Q- After reading about _Her Feet_ I wanted to know this answer, where do you find your curiosity for the supernatural world taking you in your stories?**

**A- Gee, that's pretty loaded! Honestly, I can see myself writing anything. Werewolves, minotaurs, vampires, shape shifters, dragons, a story on the lost city of Atlantis, centaurs, and even faeries. I love the mythological side of the supernatural world! I believe mythology makes people think or just wonder _"What if?"_. I want my stories to snatch the attention of my readers and make them say to themselves, "_What if that was true!_".**

**Q- Are you going to do a story based on Greek Mythology?**

**A- I was thinking of doing one with Gabriella as a siren or with Troy as a male bean sidhe (banshee) which are usually female. I was also fiddling with the idea of Gabriella personifying Persephone, the daughter of Demeter (Goddess of Harvest), who was kidnapped by Hades. So we'll have to see where my imagination and creativity takes me :)**

**Q- Why and how did you become creative?**

**A- Why? Reality is no fun when you can't fly and do back flips for days at a time. How? I sat and wrote...**

**Q- Why is the boy named Ariel?**

**A- Because as the "Lion of God", which the name means, the child needs a name that suits them. He will be the beast of God, a gentle loving child but very troubled and angered easily.**

**Q- Do you write every chapter long hand?**

**A- Not always. :D**

**Q- Troy will be jealous of his daughter Ariel?**

**A- FIRST THINGS FIRST, ARIEL IS NOT THE GIRL, KALYPSO IS THE GIRL. Troy and Gabriella are having twins, Troy found out and Gabriella does not know! Now to the question: Troy jealous of his son? No, just annoyed.**

**Q- Ariel will grow quickly?**

**A- No, actually Ariel will grow at normal pace, as we know it, just like his sister.**

**Q- Will Kalypso, their daughter, be as dangerous as Troy?**

**A- No, she'll be as sweet as ever...just deadly...**

******__****Any questions? Ask anonymously like many reviewers and readers, PM me and I'll answer them all on my next chapter.**

******__****Review. **

******__****Rachelle. :D**


	22. Dripping Sweat

**Chapter 22.**

**I did not see myself here to be honest. **

**I thought I would have ended it a looooooong time ago. I love this chapter, really I do. Because in this chapter you actually get some sort of insight on everybody's relationship with Troy. With Gabriella you get to see that maybe she's not just a strong willed person but that she's become so attached to Troy that she just couldn't see herself living without him. **

**With Mea you get to see that no matter how down to earth, fun, and nonchalant she is she still has dreams too. **

**With Michael, you get to see that his size doesn't mean he's overbearing. **

**But you have yet to see Troy's relationship with himself, which will come next Chapter. **

**I have set the bonding ceremony for Chapter 25 and I'm not changing it. I'm dead set on it. (NO PUN INTENDED) **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Dear Abaddon,_

_I like the way you closed your last letter. It made me admire your honesty._

_I am truly surprised at your concern for the this friend of Azrael's and I will have you know we had trouble distinguishing the girl from the many other "Taylor Mckessie"s in the world. Do not fret, we found her and she is in safe hands. What I want to know though is how Azrael heard the voice but as of when we searched the place we found not a single sign of any entry._

_Has Azrael thought of that it is not truly her friend that left that message? I would not rule it out as a possibility._

_Although we now have a Chad up here in heaven with us, he told us he has been fighting these demons for a damned life he did not want. The poor boy is terrified, he says he wants to go back but he wants to stay here also. We saw as he was hung off a church balcony, his Guardian angel, Armeny, tried to stop his death but they fought her for the soul also. Let Azrael know we are taking good care of him. And let her speak with her friend, let her comfort this Taylor. Surely she will be all right with a phone conversation with her, no harm done._

_As for Azrael, keep her near, whisper comfort and maybe give her some sweet nectar to drink. You were always good at keeping her happy, what has stopped you now?_

_And lastly, the visions? Do not worry fair Abaddon! The time will come to pass where you will not have to worry for her. I have been assured that Azrael will be fine and so will your children. This will hopefully be the beginning of the end of wars and will work out in our favor._

_I find that I am still having trouble with your riddle, I told God of it and he laughed and told me to figure it out myself! Well, I still find fault with the intrepid joke, it's completely volatile and frogs should not be falling in holes in the first place. I would like the answer in your next letter. Write back when you can._

_Raphael sends a warm Hello and Azrael's earthly guardians said to tell her they love her dearly and good luck._

_Humbly,_

_Archangel Michael._

* * *

"Come on, walk faster, sweet!" Troy chuckled.

Gabriella huffed and reached forward to take his hand. The light drizzle turned the ground under their feet to mush and tickled their skin. Soon they were by the river and Troy pulled her to him and kissed her harshly. She sat on the ground in her flowery purple dress and pulled her sandals off her feet. Hair fell in wet strands over her face and Troy sat by her and massaged one of her feet. The rain began to fall harder.

"Why did you take me here?" she giggled as she licked her lips and tasted the fresh rain. She wiped at her wet face and smiled at him.

"To dance." Troy chuckled, he pulled her up and she scrunched her eyebrows very confused. "What?"

"Dance with me!" he shouted over the thunder. And soon she found herself waltzing with Troy up and down the river. The rain pelted on their skins and left them tinted pink and wet. Troy pressed his cheek against hers and kissed under her ear softly. He listened to the humming sound of her blood rushing beneath her skin. She released his hand and placed her arms around his neck before pushing her face into his neck.

It was times like these that she found herself so wrapped up and in love with him. All she wanted to do was have him hold her until the end of time, kissing and touching. She listened to his familiar slow heartbeat. His breathing came and went creating an almost musical sound to her listening ears. She pulled away and looked into his eyes before she kissed him with all her might, bruising his lips with her emotions. He returned the kiss sweetly and slowly before ending it and putting his forehead against hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And right there by the river, they made love in the wet grass until the sun came back out.

* * *

"So where did you and Killer go?" Mea asked Troy playfully.

"Why?" He turned to her with a playful smile of his own.

"Just curious as to why you both are glowling with happiness." Mea said with a giggle. She finally finished the dress and held it up in Troy's face.

"We went down to the river and wow, Mea. You out did yourself." he smiled encouragingly as he admired the beautiful dress. "It looks great."

"You really think so? I think I could have used more shells for the bust line." she doubted her self. Troy shook his head, "It's perfect. She's going to love it."

"If you say so." she smiled at him and then picked up her half eaten apple to take a bite. "And what did you do by the river?"

"Nothing much." he grinned. Mea giggled and hit his strong bicep. "Gross! And out in public? You daring things, you!"

Troy chuckled, "We were happy."

"You couldn't just smile like normal people!" she followed Troy into the kitchen. "Just wait till Gabriel hears about this! Oh boy, this is rich." she threw away her apple core and picked up another one from the bowl on the counter top. "Where did you get these? They're great!"

"We picked them from the back of the house. If you walk past the shrubbery there are a few apple trees there." he answered her as he poured himself a drink. "There are also strawberry bushes and carrots. It's my Godfather's garden."

Mea nodded and ate her apple quietly.

"So what did you do while we were gone?"

"I finished the dress." she smiled. "I didn't have much to do so I decided I'd just finish it."

Troy chuckled, "You need a hobby."

"My hobby is bothering you." she gave him a pointed look and giggle. Suddenly, her face became sullen, "That's the closest I'll ever get to you." A long silence passed before he finally comprehended what she meant. She wanted to take it back but found herself meaning it and bit into her apple quietly. Sometimes it's better to speak your mind than have it eat you inside out.

Troy approached her with a soft stare and ran his hands down her arms, "I love you, Charmeine, just not that way."

She moved closer and her voice lowered, "I wish I wasn't best friends with the girl you were to court. It'd make it easier on me to take you from her. But I don't want to hurt her."

He searched her eyes trying to show her of her fault but only sighed in defeat, "You'd never be able to."

"I could." she argued.

He shook his head, "Not even if you were the mother of Jesus herself."

"I would if I could. If we just try." she pressed her face into his chest. "Let's try. I want you." she said earnestly.

He shook his head animatedly, "We spoke about this, why is this coming up now?" He began to pull away and held her at arms length,"Don't do this to yourself now."

She nodded slowly, a bit embarrassed, and turned from him. "I understand, Abaddon."

He pressed himself against her back and wrapped his arms around her chest. "You're beautiful, sweet, don't let me make you think otherwise." he whispered in her ear. He placed a kiss under her earlobe and another behind her ear. "I just don't love you more than a friend. I was made to be with Azrael and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Why not? Haven't you ever considered me?" she turned angrily.

"No, I haven't." He pulled his arms away and answered her shortly. He held his hands up defensively, "But there is no reason I should."

"What about everything we have been through?" she pushed at his chest.

He nodded understanding her grief, "Those are times I shared with you as a _best friend._" Troy ran a hand over his face, "I don't love you that way, Mea. I've never led you on! You tell me you're in love with me and you expect me to just return the feelings? I can't, I am in love Azrael! She's perfect. I just can't see anyone else." his eyes pleaded with hers, "Please, forgive me. I'm sorry but I just don't feel that way."

Mea shook her head and walked out the kitchen throwing the dress to the ground. Why couldn't she have what she wanted?

Troy watched after her and bit his bottom lip feeling horrible for something that wasn't even his fault.

* * *

"Troy!" Gabriella entered the house and ran up the stairs. She turned down the hall and entered their bedroom with a smile. Troy looked up from his book and grinned.

"Hey, baby." he greeted. She walked to him and sat on his lap forcing the book out of his hands. She gave him the bag she had and he raised an eyebrow.

"Is this for me?"

"Yes. Now open it." Troy pulled the bag open and pulled out the box and laughed heartily. It had a picture of a father with a baby carrier strapped around his torso. The baby's face poked out next to the man's chest with a smile. "We are not placing our children in this dangerous looking contraption."

"You mean child, only one can fit in there at a time."

Troy clamped his mouth shut, realizing he nearly gave away the secret. She cocked an eyebrow, similar to the expression he had before. He examined the box and finally opened it.

"It's not dangerous." she giggled when he scrunched his face in confusion.

"The child is going to suffocate!"

"No, they won't." she laughed. He pulled it out of the plastic and looked back at the picture on the face of the box.

"No baby, they will." he chuckled. He put it back in the box and watched her as she undressed and pulled on the t-shirt that she took from his closet in Hell. She returned to the bed and picked up his book. _What Expectant Fathers Should Expect._

"Troy boy, we haven't even conceived."

"Well, I just want to be prepared." he grinned and took the book from her.

"By reading the _multiples section_?" she announced with confusion. He laid down and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I was reading the section before that and happened to flip a page, sorry." he laughed. She looked down at him and sat up even more.

"What was the section before that?"

"Something about birth and the different types..._or something..._" he answered in a nervous babble. She turned to him incredulously, her face brightened with unbelief.

"Troy, what do you know?" she asked with a curious stare.

"As much as you do." he lied smoothly.

"Are we having more than one baby, Troy?" she asked.

"I don't know." he lied once again. He laughed and buried his face into her side, "Why do you ask that?"

"First you say we are never going to put _our children_ in the carrier I bought then I catch you reading _the multiples section_ in that book. What's going on?" she wrinkled her face.

"Nothing. I was just reading and I was figuring that eventually when we have more than one child each one would end up in that crazy looking thing. It didn't mean anything. You're paranoid." he said with a nervous laugh, "Relax, Ella."

"Okay, Troy." she said dropping it. When she was certain the conversation was over and Troy had finally fallen asleep she picked up the remote and turned on the television before reaching across him and picking up his book. She skimmed through it with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The whole book was about multiples.

* * *

_She was running and she was running fast. Every step she took the ground crumpled beneath her. She could not stop now she had to keep going or she would fall in with the rest of the world. She was holding her lover's head in a basket, scurrying from the scrutinizing eyes in the sky. _

_She heard the hollow laugh of dry humor and she felt herself shrink in size and stature and she realized as she shrunk the basket became difficult to carry. She ran faster trying to keep hold of her lover for a while longer so she may mourn later and in peace but it seemed as if she was not getting anywhere. She heard the sounds and voices of the now dead millions of the world's population. She suddenly remembered she had wings but when she tried to flex them she all of a sudden couldn't fly. _

_Her wings were gone and her and her lover were doomed._

Gabriella jumped out of her bed taking a deep breath, she turned to Troy and ran a hand over his face. He opened his eyes slightly and moved closer to her. She felt him put his hand over the one that was on his cheek and stroke her fingers lazily. Her sticky and sweaty skin felt so clammy to him but he didn't let her know that, he figured she just needed comfort.

She wanted to wrap her arms around him to make sure he was still there. But she couldn't see, her eyes were filled with tears.

Tears for the death of the love of her life.

Something was going to break in her if she ever saw him dead. Either that or she'd never believe it.

Troy's eyes opened again and this time he didn't squint but examined her labored breathing. He sat up and hugged her but was surprised when he didn't feel her cry, tears soaked the front of his shirt but he didn't feel a single sob. It was like she was frozen.

"You had a bad dream?" he asked her softly. She rubbed her eyes with his shirt then her hands and nodded before pressing the side of her face on his chest. He pulled them down and she cuddled into his side as if trying to be apart of him some how.

"Troy. I don't want you to leave me." she whispered.

Troy rubbed soft and slow circles on her back before kissing the top of her head comfortingly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You won't die, right? You won't leave me here alone?" she asked with tears pooling in her eyes again.

"Angels don't just die, Ella, they are decapitated and I'm pretty sure that'll never happen." he said, she suddenly tensed and he pulled her closer. "Is that what your dream was about?"

She nodded and wiped at her eyes. "Don't leave me, Troy."

"I won't, it'll be the last thing I'd ever do." Troy said in her hair before placing another kiss on the top of her head.

"Everything will be okay, right?" she questioned with a small smile at the same words they argued over.

He nodded before kissing away a lone tear that fell from her eyes, "Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

"Hey, Gabriel, can I talk to you for a moment?" Gabriella asked her brother softly. He turned from the angel he was talking to and smiled.

"Hey, yeah we can talk." he told the angel sentry he would talk to them later and then pulled Gabriella to the porch of her house.

"What's going on?"

"I had a dream."

"Yeah?" Gabriel said expecting her to elaborate.

"I saw Troy get decapitated and then I put his head in a basket. And there were these eyes, they were watching my every move as I ran away from the war. The ground was crumbling under my feet. I'd never felt so scared in my life, Gabriel. Every time this voice laughed and I felt some kind of fear I shrunk, I got smaller and smaller until the basket became so uneasy to carry. And when I tried to fly away, I couldn't and all I could think of was crying for Troy. I just wanted him." Gabriella began to cry and Gabriel's brows furrowed at the sight before putting his arms around her in a bone crushing embrace.

"That will never happen." he comforted her.

"How are you so sure?" she cried and pushed her face in his chest. "I think I'm going to throw up." she said after a while.

He turned her quickly and she brought up the contents of her breakfast onto the grass. She felt a new hand rubbing on her back and she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and cried harder. She heard Gabriel explaining her dream to someone and she just couldn't pull herself together to stop him from retelling it.

"Gabriella, honey, Troy's going to be okay." Michael's voice comforted. He pulled her up and into his huge lap and held her in a bear hug. She sobbed, her small body shook angrily in his arms.

"_Get Troy._" he mouthed to Gabriel and the messenger angel stood to go find him.

"I don't want him to leave me. I need him, I can't live without him." she chanted between shaky breaths. Michael began to rock her a bit while she wrapped her arms around him and cried even more.

"Don't let him leave me, please don't let him leave me, Michael!" she screamed and sobbed.

"Baby?" Troy soft voice cooed. She hesitated to look up at him and Michael rubbed her back assuringly. She wiped at her face and Troy sat next to them before she sat up and put her self between them. Troy arm went around her waist and he looked to Michael for answers but his lover's Godfather only stood and walked off.

She pushed her face into his shoulder and Troy frowned down at her. Feeling the tremors of new sobs about burst from her body, he kissed every place on her face before she began to cry again.

Maybe she just couldn't do this.

* * *

**I don't have a Q&A for this chapter today. **

**I hope you love this chapter like I do. It made me feel like the feelings and torment I gave these characters made me feel something too. And I hope you all love this too. **

**Review&Suscribe.**

******__****Any questions? Ask anonymously like many reviewers and readers, PM me and I'll answer them all on my next chapter.**

**Rachelle. **


	23. Risque

**Chapter 23.**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been writing this one chapter so slowly because writer's block thought it was funny that I wasn't able to find any ideas to write in this chapter.**

**Don't hate me if this isn't my best work. **

**Anyway, I don't remember if I told you guys Chapter 25 was going to be the bonding Ceremony but it is and then the story is definitely ending in the next few chapters, probably Chapter 32.**

**I hope I didn't break any hearts, but remember there will be a sequel and then that's it! The story will be over completely!**

**There is not much else to tell you guys but I promise next chapter would be much better. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Troy?" Gabriella looked up from her studies. Troy turned from the dish he was washing and smiled. "What's up?"

"What happens when a body is cremated? When everyone is called on Judgment Day how do they approach God without the body they were given?" Gabriella wondered. Troy raised an eyebrow before drying the dish and turning off the water.

"They can approach him without the body I guess…maybe they can just appear as their soul." he sat by her and took her textbook, examining and flipping the pages.

"It doesn't say." she said answering his silent question. "And does a soul have color? Remember the night when you played the song on me upstairs? Did you see the lights?" she babbled.

Troy grinned and nodded, "We're going to bond on Sunday, it is going to happen often."

"So our souls can just appear at any time without our consent? Doesn't that make them more liable for the taking?" Gabriella frowned.

"No, I did that. I wanted to show you what it looks like spiritually every time we are intimate." Troy closed her book after marking the page and gathered up all her papers and notes then putting them under the cover.

"Enough studying, lets do something fun." Troy's eyes glinted with mischief.

"We're not going to destroy anything Troy, especially today." Gabriella giggled.

"Oh, come on, let's shoot some cans, let's fight…let's kill something." He chuckled. Gabriella's eyes widened in horror before she took her book from under his arm quickly, "How about we don't." she said dismissively.

"No, I just don't want to kill some poor defenseless animal." Gabriella walked out the kitchen with Troy following closely behind her.

"Not an animal, a demon. One less demon roaming around only does the world justice. Don't you want to make the world a better place?" He said with a smile to accompany his persuasive tone.

"You know Troy, with this whole deal you have with temptation," she giggled as she turned to him slightly, "If I did not know better I would think you were Satan himself."

Troy cackled, his eyes darkening as he did so, "Wouldn't you be fond of that?"

"Not entirely, honey." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. She placed her book on the coffee table before turning to him again and wrapping her arms snuggly about his waist.

"Aren't I persuasive though?" Troy wiggled his eyes suggestively. He placed his hands softly on her behind and gave comforting and light squeezes with both hands.

"Too persuasive." she agreed sentimentally before reaching up on her toes to place a few gentle kisses on his lips. He returned them lovingly, feeling her hands slip into his back pockets. Feeling watched, he cracked his eyes open before pulling away to greet a familiar face.

"Hey, Mea. Dinner is ready." he grinned as if nothing had happened to them yesterday, matter of fact he hadn't seen her since.

She stood frozen at the bottom of the stairs from the scene she had watched unfold, she nodded numbly before looking at Gabriella kindly, whose face was buried in Troy's chest. The pain in her guts churned, as if she had pulled them out and placed them in a blender.

"Great, I'm starving." she said dejectedly, the surprisingly warm smile she had still graced her face. Troy nodded feeling awkward and pushed Gabriella away a bit.

"We'll meet you in the kitchen."

Mea walked off and Gabriella watched curiously, also listening to Troy's usually slow heartbeat speed up a bit.

"What happened between you two?" she asked, hiding her accusation with inquiry.

"Nothing important." he smiled then kissed her tan forehead, "Don't worry your pretty head, she'll be fine."

"Will you tell me tonight?" she said simply, not wanting to push the subject. He kissed her nose then her lips, "Yeah. We'll talk about it." he said emptily. He used the quiet moment that passed between them and reached into her thoughts to push the subject far from her mind.

* * *

_She was suffocating; as she watched the poor child she loved so dearly being chased around her garden helplessly. She could only hope that she would already be dead so she wouldn't have to watch the inevitable. You know the moment when you just know that the worst thing you could imagine is actually your reality but it has no remedy?_

_Gabriella knew her life was coming to an end, Troy wasn't there to protect her and their baby, and her child couldn't keep running forever._

Gabriella's eyes shot open, she tried to move but Troy's heavy and very naked torso had somehow covered and crushed the left side of her body. She sighed deeply before listening to Troy's shallow breathing and closing her eyes, reveling in the sound.

She tilted her face upwards so she could inhale the scent of his unearthly lotion. When she opened her eyes her favorite pair of striking blue ones were staring back and piercing her own. She smiled before placing a kiss on his chin. Giving him a nudge, she shifted from under his body, feeling his eyes burn holes into her back when she sat up.

"We're having twins." he said quietly but loud enough for her to hear.

Gabriella turned to him and nodded numbly, "Great."

Troy's eyebrows creased but his gaze did not falter, "Another nightmare?"

She shrugged and then rubbed at her arms, seeming to feel the chill that naturally surrounded her for the first time.

"Seems so; you made the room frigid." he reached his arm up and snapped his fingers. The heat that filled the room from the little ball of fire on his fingers caressed her skin softly, comforting her.

"Do you know what kind of twins?" she said avoiding the conversation of her dreams.

"I can't disclose that to you. Though I just can't hide it from you anymore." Troy said with a frown at her evasiveness.

"Why do I only see one in my dreams?" she asked with a blank stare.

Troy shrugged and pulled his arm from the air bringing the fire with him. He turned over on his back flicked his fingers at her. The ball burst into embers in her face. "Your nightmares are based on what you know, your fears and knowledge. That's why people say nightmares can never hurt you. They're just mysteries of your imagination." Troy said smartly. Gabriella nodded for the second time in their conversation.

Troy softened his expression and tugged on the back of her nightdress. "Hey, come here." he softly demanded. She obliged, swinging her feet back on the mattress. She snuggled into him and placed a kiss on his jaw. The lights from two nights ago appeared again and dangled high above them, near the ceiling.

"Troy?" Gabriella said softly, "Do you see that?"

"Yeah, I do." he turned to her with a smile. She slowly made her way on top of him and planted a tantalizing and lustful kiss on his mouth.

"I love you." she smiled. Troy chuckled and put his hands- in a supporting manner- on her waist.

She buried her face on his neck, kissing and nibbling her way up his jaw line. When she had come back up his eyes flashed from a lusty and hungry black to a sweet blue. He gave her a sloppy smile and kissed his lips quickly, not giving him chance to retaliate. He saw she was ready to get off him and he held her to him.

He softly kissed her and waited for her to return the kiss before turning them into much deeper ones.

She clung onto him and ran her fingers through his hair. He broke the kiss and put his forehead against her letting them catch their breath for a moment. "I love you too."

They sat there staring into each other's eyes before Gabriella spoke up.

"So now we have to buy two cribs, huh?" she giggled.

Troy grinned, it was lopsided and cheerful, then nodded and squeezed her sides.

"We get two of everything." Troy chuckled.

"Can I tell my Grandma?" Gabriella asked timidly.

"We can tell her everything if that makes you feel better." Troy shrugged.

Gabriella pulled her forehead away to look up at the lights again, bobbing around happily.

"I would like that." she sighed, thinking about how she left her Grandmother in such a hurry.

"When did your parents have you?" Troy asked quizzically, "Because she doesn't look like a Grandmother."

"My Dad was 16 and my mom was 15." she answered with a smile, "In the pictures they were so happy, that's why I think it was so sad that I never truly met them. Mama talks about them all the time, she likes to think that it was like they left her a going away present."

Troy nodded with a smile. "You can't remember anything?"

"When you're three, you have a short attention span which means short term memory. I was a busy kid, like now, and sometimes I feel guilty. I feel like I owe it to them, to keep their memory alive. But if that was the case I've failed miserably." Gabriella turned to him with a grin, "Remember when you met Mama, and the strange things she said?"

Troy nodded with a chuckled, relishing in his memory of the sweet and quite short lady he had met one night.

_Troy walked out the rain and onto the Montez porch, he then cracked his neck in an inhuman way. He rang the doorbell and the door flew open before the bell could even finish it's chime._

_He grinned excitedly, impatient to make a great impression. "So this is the dashing, Troy."_

_"Ms. Montez! You look lovely! It's great to finally meet you, I took it upon myself to buy the ingredients for the dinner." Troy held up the shopping bags in his hands. Grinning, Ms. Montez held the door open for him and Troy placed a chaste kiss on Gabriella's lips before smiling softly, "Show me the kitchen?"_

_"Right, of course." Gabriella grumbled nervously. She took the groceries out of his hands and took him deeper into the house. _

_"So Troy, where are you from?" Ms. Montez followed closely behind them._

_"New York." he smiled. "I was born and raised in Tarrytown." _

_"Oh?" she said thoughtfully, "I've never had the chance to take Gabriella to New York." _

_Troy smiled softly, "Well, she's not missing as much as you might think, it's pretty much like down here, a bit bigger though." he helped Gabriella peel apart the lettuce, "The area by campus reminds me of Tarrytown a lot. I feel at home."_

_"So how did your parents come across East High For Masters?" she took the bowl from them and began to wash the leaves in the sink. _

_"Actually I did and I told them about it. Then my mom talked to my dad and they sent my application in." Troy turned to Gabriella giving her a knowing look. Gabriella bit her lip and looked away, taking the chicken from the plastic bag._

_"Was it difficult?"_

_Troy shook his head and brushed the hair out of his face, "No, actually I've been to many boarding schools, my parents aren't a big fan of me." _

_Ms. Montez laughed with a snort. "Well, I actually like my baby, she just needed better opportunities. Which included a school an hour away from here."_

_"Smart choice." he said more to Gabriella than her Grandmother._

_"You're sweet." Ms. Montez patted his cheek. Troy's eyes darkened before he turned to her with a grin. He hated when people touched his face. _

_She studied him, as if she knew something he didn't. "Hmm. Two birds with one stone." she mumbled sweetly. Troy raised an eyebrow then smiled at Gabriella, not understanding the point Mrs. Montez was trying to make._

Gabriella nudged him and he opened his eyes and gave her a lopsided grin. His fangs were elongated and she bit her bottom lip to refrain from saying something stupid.

He looked up, tips of his fangs poking out between his lips. He studied the lights and suddenly felt two lips pressed to his neck. He held still waiting for her to stop but instead she continued, he let out a throaty growl.

She pulled back, "Let's make love."

* * *

When the sun began to pour into the room Gabriella reached for Troy, to pull him closer but found that he was missing. She settled back into her pillow and cracked her eyes open. She knew he was either cooking or in the bathroom but she refused to get up.

The bathroom door opened and Troy walked over to Gabriella's side of the bed and placed a kiss on his lover's temple. Gabriella's lips curved into a smile but she didn't open her eyes. Troy chuckled throatily and then kissed her dimple before walking over to the window and looking at the sentries around their home. Though one looked very familiar. Too familiar even.

Then the angel shielded his eyes from the sun and looked up into the sky with squinting eyes. Troy's own blue ones widened, the same very similar to the wise big gray eyes that belonged to the angel he was watching. He grinned and walked out of the room and jogged down the stairs.

He ran up to the angel and the sentry turned to him, before letting his cold icy facade dissipate to let a smirk settle on his face.

"Abaddon."

"Uriel." Troy grinned.

"Your eyes are getting bluer every time I see you." Uriel, Troy's Godfather, chuckled and his shoulders shook harshly. "Is that Azrael?"

Troy turned to where Uriel was looking and nodded. Gabriella stood on the porch with her carnation silk robe wrapped about her while kindly greeting angel that passed her by. Troy hadn't told her that since last night her eyes had been a deep violet, so deep that he could see them sparkling from where he was.

"She looks gorgeous." Uriel concluded softly.

"Yeah, she does." Troy smiled.

"So how have you been? You haven't written me in centuries." Uriel changed the subject fairly quickly. Troy pulled his eyes off Gabriella and shook his head.

"Well, I will soon." Troy grinned, "It's great seeing you. I'm going to write as soon as I can." Troy pointed back at Gabriella, "I'm going to go back to her. I'm sure she's hungry."

Uriel smirked and gave a nod, "I'll to you some other time."

Troy jogged back to his lover and up the stairs. "El?"

She turned to his tucking her arms around herself and leaned against the railing. She gave a soft smile and Troy approached her slowly before placing a few kisses on her lips, "Let's go inside."

* * *

**Update: Thursday**

**Any questions? PM me or review and I'll answer them all on my next chapter.**

**Rachelle. **

**:D **


	24. Beaten Flesh

**Yay! The bonding ceremony is next chapter ! Woohoo! When you guys review leave me some ideas! Please, leave some honest opinions. I know you guys are going to be surprised about this chapter, just don't hate me too much!**

**I'm renaming _Morning Cartoons_ to_ Kismet For Beginners_, I've began writing the first chapter and the title came to me and seemed much more fitting for my plot line. You guys are going to love it, the story is sweet :).**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"What's it like to be in love with Abaddon?" Gabriella heard from behind her. She turned with a smile holding up the two identical bibs to her friend, then showing her the note.

"When he does sweet things like this, it's the best feeling in the world. Other times it's kind of annoying that you can't shake his protectiveness for anything. I like to think that he just loves me that much." she sighed happily reading over the note.

"Is he romantic? Or is he a pushover?" Mea watched Gabriella examine her quizzically then averted her gaze.

"He's whatever he wants to be when he wants to be it." Gabriella put the note down on the master bedroom's bureau then changed the subject, "Mea, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, sure. Go ahead." Mea played with her thumbs nervously.

"What's going on with you and Troy?" She asked more accusingly than she had meant too.

"What? What are you talking about?" Mea giggled halfheartedly.

"You guys used to be so comfortable around each other, we all were. Now, all of a sudden why can't I step into the room without there being some kind of tension between you two?" she elaborated.

"It's not a big deal…" Mea turned from her.

"Then can I tell you something else?" Gabriella inquired.

"What else is there?" she sat up and looked at her friend.

"When we first met, you seemed interested in Troy… I told you to step off my man and I meant it." Gabriella's eyes had been a deep purple for days now, something that hadn't been brought up amongst them in the household, but at the moment they seemed to have turned darker as she searched the lying gray eyes in front of her.

"Gabriella, there is nothing going on." Mea said annoyed now.

"Well, I don't mean to push the subject but every time I mention it to Troy, I never seem to remember to talk later like he promises we could. I know he invades my thoughts, tries to make me forget, but I can't. Not with the way you guys act around here. So either you tell me what's going on or expect it to get difficult around here." Gabriella sighed, "Or maybe you could leave."

"Troy and I are in love." Mea blurted out.

She had meant to say that she would leave, that the fight they were about to have wasn't worth the breath they were about to waste on it. She was supposed to tell her that she'd leave and let her cool off and they'd hug it out later, maybe even eat some s'mores in the backyard and braid each others hair like they did last week. They'd laugh about it later, like all the petty fights they joked about.

Though she had this stupid and inane itch to test the feisty brunette. She'd felt the need to have one over her, this angel that seemed to have everything she ever wanted; ever wished for. She was arrogantly unaware that she had it made for her and she felt that it was somehow her place to rock her innocent little world view.

Gabriella tilted her head questioningly then began a spurt of giggles, "What?"

"He won't admit it because he's meant to bond with you, but there was a glitch in God's plan. A glitch Troy and I found and that's you. Troy noticed just how much I appreciate him and he loves me." she continued her lie, her eyes no longer evading Gabriella's orchid stare.

"You're jaded." Gabriella shook her head, "I knew something was up with you. Always parading around here doing everything Troy said. You weren't trying to be my friend, you were after Troy."

"I am, I was, and I always will be. I just don't like to share many things with my friends."

"We're not _friends_, Mea." Gabriella opened her bedroom door and walked out. Much to her dismay, Mea followed her.

"Troy wants me. He tells me I'm beautiful and that he wishes things were different. He's not with you for love Gabriella, he's with you so he could live. Do you actually believe all the crap he feeds you? He can't _live_ without you Gabriella, you're his lifeline and a good fuck."

Gabriella turned around and spread her hand across Mea's cheek, effectively sending her into a wall. She appeared in front of the injured angel and held her up by her neck, "You seem to have forgotten who holds death in their very hands. I'm in control here, don't you ever speak to me like that again."

"But are you in control of Troy's heart?" Mea said dryly, "Go ahead and kill me but will that make Troy love you? No. It won't. It'll make his heart ache and he'll think of me every time you make love to him and he sucks your dirty reaper's blood."

Gabriella's curious eyes bounced with delight. "I love the way you speak Mea, Troy's a passionate lover. _My_ passionate lover. He clings to _me_ when he spills his load in _my body_, he holds _me_ as he sleeps just so _we_ can create that same lukewarm temperature every night that puts _us_ to sleep, he tells _me_ he loves _me_ before he drinks _my blood_. _I_ swallow his love nectar every now and then. He drinks _mine_ when he feels like it." Gabriella giggled, "The pleasure _we_ feel every other night is unimaginable."

"So he hasn't told you?" Mea interrupted, gasping for air.

"What would it be that he hasn't told me?"

"We were so close to making love one night, then you came in and reminded him that his life was in your hands."

Gabriella slammed Mea up into a wall with an angry cry.

"He was going to use the same fat juicy cock to penetrate me, to pleasure me!" Mea broke free and sent a punch into Gabriella's jaw. Gabriella in turn tackled her to the railing and sent the frail angel flying down the stairs. Gabriella stood at the top of the staircase half expecting the angel to get up so they could continue their fight. She didn't.

"Mine, he's _mine._" She screamed angrily. She felt herself evolving into some kind of creature, something sick and possessive. Something that was ready to kill.

* * *

"Gabs?" Troy came in the house giddily, they were to Bond tomorrow, nothing could ruin his mood. He thought that until he saw Mea splayed out on the floor.

"Mea!" he shouted and bent over her crippled unconscious form. He then saw Gabriella sitting on the bottom step numbly staring at the girl Troy kneeled next to. He rushed to hold her but she flinched away.

"Baby, what happened?" he asked concerned.

"Don't call me that." she seethed. "She's been like that for hours now, bloody and motionless. I think I killed her." She snorted. "She deserved it, little idiot." she continued unemotionally.

"Why, why did you do that?" Troy's eyes searched his lover's for regret.

"Because she told me things I didn't want to hear." she hissed. "Is it true? Do you love her and only deal with me because you have to?"

"What?" Troy asked quizzically. He shook his head, "I'm going to call Michael and Raphael. She's still breathing and we can fix what's going on."

"She can't be alive if she's been motionless for hours Troy, she's probably brain dead. She is dying."

Troy looked at her with disbelief, "That's your friend Gabriella, what the hell?" he turned from her and reached for the house phone.

"My name is Azrael." her eyes glowed brighter, her voice raspy, and her skin pale. "You are only trying to save her because she's your lover. You guys are selfish and insignificant little bastards. Obnoxious and self-centered! You think nothing of yourselves and how you make others feel." Gabriella said in a voice that she didn't even recognize, "You can die Abaddon, I'll take pleasure in watching you shrivel and prune because you cannot suckle my blood. You pompous ass!"

Troy stared at her unsure of what to say as she stalked over and began to kick and beat Mea's unconscious body.

"You can have her, Abaddon! Take her and love her! You don't have to hide it anymore."

"Raphael and Michael are at a near by hotel, I'll just call." he said softly.

"No! Let her sorry ass die!" She screamed and snatched the phone out of his hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his own dialing quickly. "Raphael? Thank God, come here quickly, something's wrong with Mea."

"Mea, Mea, Mea." Gabriella mocked. "Love me, Troy! Love me!" she screeched as she dropped to her knees. Troy murmured a goodbye to Raphael and kneeled in front of her. "What's this all about, love? What did she say to make her deserve your hatred?" Troy asked confused, "This isn't my baby." he soothed.

"Why don't you love me like you love her, Troy?" she cried and slapped him across the face, "How dare you make me believe something so asinine!"

Troy closed his eyes, feeling the sting for what it was, rejection, "What did she tell you?" he demanded. She stood and crossed her arms looking down at him, scrutinizing.

"You were going to make love to her one night? Behind my back?" she asked.

"I was young, I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't even know what being bonded to you meant." he said lowly.

She screeched her annoyance, throwing a punch to his face, bruising him. "Why?"

"She told me sweet things, Gabriella. I didn't know any better. Thought it was right." he sighed, eyes still closed. "But I couldn't do it, I wasn't going to. You knocked on my door that same day and at the very time I told her I couldn't go through with it. I promised you I'd always love you from that moment on. Do you remember?"

Gabriella shook her head, "I don't remember the promise, Troy." she threw another punch throwing him onto his back. "It's all lies, you're a liar."

Troy opened his eyes standing slowly and glowering down at her, "Do not make such accusations."

"I will kill you." she looked up at him daringly, "I hate you with every fiber of my body."

"I love you, Gabriella, you don't mean that."

"She appreciates, you, loves you even. Don't feed me any bull shit like that. I won't fall for it- take her, Troy, love her."

"I can't because I love you! I want you! I've told her, I've been telling her that she can't tear it apart like she believes. Don't make her right!"

"Don't tell me lies!" she screamed and reached up to hit him again. He grabbed her anticipated hand and kissed her hard.

She pulled away and felt him kiss down her neck then nibble on the soft pulsating place on her neck. She tried to push him away angrily but soon melted in his arms with sobs of pain leaving her throat as he settled his face in her hair, at least trying to feel her pain. "I make myself so damn easy to love Troy, why don't you love me?" she pleaded.

She fought with herself, trying to tell her body that she could live without his touch, she told her mind that she didn't need to love him and his sweet words, and she tried to tell her soul that his eyes didn't burn for her the way she thought they did. But she couldn't make herself deny the way he made her feel as his arms held her to him, steadying her. He made her feel special, that she was worth searching for every century, staying with her and kissing her every night. He made the love pool over in her center, wetting her panties, and making the space there ache like hell freezing over.

"Love me?" he whispered in her hair.

She nodded and kissed under his ear as they wrapped their arms tighter around each other. "I'll always love you Troy, always."

* * *

"What was she thinking, she could have killed her!" Raphael whispered to Troy. He only shrugged and pulled Gabriella closer to his chest protectively.

"I'm not sure what happened let alone what was going through her head. You should have seen her, she didn't even look like herself." Troy rubbed his lover's back as it fell and rose slowly in her slumber.

"Well, is she okay?" Michael asked looking to the still figure in the bed.

"Yeah, she'll be fine in the morning." Raphael assured. "Gab did quite a number on her, dislocated her spine in four different places, basically decapitated her, and broke her hip. She even punched in her eye socket. I had to break everything again because it began to heal incorrectly."

The angels chuckled and looked at the girl sleeping in Troy's arms. "So what did she tell you, anything at all?"

"Mea was trying to tell her something about me not loving her, that Mea was my lover. Drove her crazy about something that didn't make sense." Troy looked down at her, "Why does she doubt me?"

"To be honest, Mea has always been competition, Troy. At least you made it seem that way. You were always with her that it began to make Gabriella feel uncomfortable. This century she's acting on it." Michael murmured.

"She told you that?" Troy looked up.

"She's hinted at it. Made it obvious sometimes when she'd tell you to go and "have fun" and you'd do it instead of fighting to spend time with her. She's not having it anymore, obviously." They all looked over at the girl in the bed.

"I believe it's best she stays here tonight. Take Azrael home, show her you love her, and we'll see you tomorrow at the ceremony." Michael ordered. Troy picked Gabriella up bridal style and gave the men a quiet good bye, leaving the hotel and walking all the way home.

* * *

"Troy?" Gabriella mumbled sleepily. Troy's kisses trailed down her neck and down her chest, she smiled weakly and Troy began to suck her taut nipples through her shirt.

He pulled her up and peeled her shirt off then took the rubber band from her hair. He laid her down softly and continued his work, kneading her breasts and suckling her skin sweetly.

"Troy..." she spoke up again. She felt his open mouth kisses trail down her middle, his fangs nicking her in all the right places.

He pulled down her pants along with her underwear and trailed kisses up and down her legs. Sucking the toes of her left foot and stroking the bottom of her right, he watched her back arch while he trailed a hand to her center and wet a finger with her juices. He traced her lips and finally plunged a finger into her.

She responded instantly her eyes opening now and her hips thrusting to meet the rhythm. Troy added another finger enjoying the sound of his name on her lips. He leant down and began to lick the bundle of nerves that collected beneath a soft tuft of sweet smelling curls. Pulling it into his mouth, he looked up and moaned against her at the sight of her nipples peaked and her face buried backwards into their pillows. She reached up and rubbed her breasts trailing them downwards to tangle in Troy's hair. Her back remained arched as Troy's name passed off her lips a few more times accompanied by her alluring moans.

Gabriella's head was reeling, she wanted to stay mad and turn her back on him but on the other hand she wanted his tongue to touch the insides of her folds like he was doing, to take her rough and passionately and claim her in ways she could only imagine.

She was afraid that he really did love Mea, what if he just couldn't live without Mea's touch with love like he claimed for her, so he was sacrificing his happiness to make sure he lived to see her smile. It made her recoil with disgust, like she was trapping him there with her, against his will.

But the way he looked at her and worshipped her body told her different, it told her that everything Mea said was untrue.

That she and Troy were destined to be together.

With that she climaxed, staring into his eyes and grasping his hair. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Troy give her another few licks trying to start her up again. It was a foreshadowing of the night of pleasure she and Troy were to spend together after their bonding tomorrow.

He silently promised to pleasure her with his tongue and fingers all night long.

* * *

**The more reviews the faster update!**

**Rachelle. :D**


	25. Alluring Moments

**BONDING CEREMONY !**

**YAY!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Troy knew what he was doing when he walked to the room. When she came in this morning he acted like he hadn't seen her, but she acted as if she hadn't seen him either. It wasn't about to go down like they had been friends for the millennia they had.

His eyes were deep pools of black and he pushed her door open and closed it behind him. Leaning against the frame, he watched her as she peeled off band aids and tampered with a fading bruise.

"You here to yell at me?" she looked up with watery eyes, "Before you start, I'm sorry."

His eyes still held a stony cold glare and he was as white as marble, "If you can't get Azrael to forgive you by the end of today, you no longer have a place here in her house."

She nodded and walked to him and wrapped her arms around him. Her silent tears wet Troy's t-shirt, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of it."

"Don't apologize to me, I don't even know what you said. She was about to fight me for whatever bull shit you told her. So suck it up and stay out of her way. Today it's about her, can you handle that?" He pushed her away coldly.

She nodded and rubbed at her arms. "Is she that mad? The house is freezing, I tried to warm it up but the fire at the fireplace didn't work."

Troy nodded, "You should feel the bedroom, it's growing icicles." he said knowingly.

"Do think she'll forgive me?" she said her eyes growing watery again.

He shrugged and his cheeks gained a little color in remorse for her, he'd never been on Gabriella's bad side but he's sure he will be when she's pregnant.

"I don't know. She's very forgiving when she wants to be, Mea." he said putting his hand on the knob, "If it's any consolation she told Michael she'd wear the dress today."

"Is she still sleeping?" Mea asked desperately.

"Yeah, but don't go in, Gabriel's in there with her. I'm going to go get dressed."

"Troy?"

He turned to her almost languidly, appearing more animal like than human, "What?"

"You forgive me?"

Troy smirked and took a step towards her, the deep pools of black swirling and Mea was unable to look away. She started getting sick and tried to force herself to. A tip of one of his fangs poked out from under his top lip. He was menacing, a scary comparison to how he usually was with her.

"Forget about an us, Charmeine."

His words stung her, he'd only called her Charmeine once and that was when he first met her. She watched his nose twitch from some sort of itch then he smiled at her. Every one of his teeth were pointed like little daggers, "I don't forgive or forget anything, you know that. Everything is just simply shoved to the side. Why are you so _special_?"

"Abaddon, please." she said with a whimper.

His fluorescent face straightened into a cold slate, "Let's start a new page. You start writing first, I'll write second… Only writing utensil we have is pen, understand what I'm getting at? Nothing's truly erasable."

She nodded, "I love you, Abaddon."

"Don't start." He slammed the door behind him and jogged down the stairs only to knock his Godfather down to the floor in the process.

He sighed his face softening, his eyes still a solid black, and he reached out a hand to help the older man up. "I'm sorry."

Uriel took it and stood then brushed his clothing. "You're forgiven… You hurt her feelings. Why?"

"Long story." Troy smiled softly and looked up towards the stairs. "Gabriel is with Azrael trying to wake her and I'm going to get dressed, do you need anything?"

"Well, I was going to ask if she knew what she was to say." he asked.

"Yeah, she knows it like the back of her hand." Troy said with a slow smile.

Uriel looked around the walls of the room and frowned, "Why is she so angry?"

"That's apart of the long story. We'll talk about it later because I don't even know half of it." Troy pointed his thumbs to the basement, "I'm going to go get my things but we'll catch up when it's time to eat."

* * *

Gabriella felt a gentle hand on her bare shoulder and opened her eyes slowly. "Gabe?"

Gabriel grinned and handed her the silk robe on the bedpost. "Put this on, I don't want to see the damage Abaddon did to that body of yours."

She smiled and slipped it on before fully sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me you forgot what today was!" he said with a chuckle and pulled down Mea's handmade dress.

She shook her head, "How could I?" she took the dress and examined it before pressing it to her curves. "Is she here?"

"She got here early this morning." Gabriel said cautiously.

"You made her come while I was sleeping?" she giggled, "I'm not out to get her."

Gabriel looked unconvinced. "Let her tell you the damage you inflicted on her. It's quite gruesome."

"Can I tell you something Gabe?" she said turning from him and walking into the bathroom to set her water.

He followed her and leaned against the doorframe. "You know you can."

"I wasn't exactly feeling like myself yesterday, I felt like some kind of ruthless being, I wanted to just…never mind that. But I felt different you know?" She ran her toothbrush under her tap water and laid her toothpaste across the bristles.

"I think I understand, Gabriella, fighting isn't in your nature but your possessiveness is." Gabriel chuckled as her eyes widened in the mirror as she brushed her teeth.

"I am not possessive of Troy, I just love him." she said spitting toothpaste from her mouth. She continued to brush her teeth and rolled her eyes at Gabriel's smirk.

"Don't even deny it, Azrael, you are very possessive of Troy and apparently don't even know it. Mea was trying to convince you otherwise, wasn't she?"

"Yes, but it didn't wok."

"Okay, but if it didn't work why did you nearly kill her? She got to you because she threatened what was yours, your happiness." Gabriel chuckled, "There's no excuse for that. You've claimed him and it's understandable."

Gabriella washed her mouth and spit before turning off her tap. "I guess you're right then."

She then pushed him out and closed the door, "Tell him I love him and I'll see you later."

* * *

The water trickled in the river, a peaceful sound as Gabriella made her way through the trees. Everyone turned to her as they heard the rustle of fallen leaves and she shyly smiled to everyone as she walked to Troy.

"Made purely by the Lord himself, we open the bonding ceremony of two of God's beautiful creations." Uriel smiled at Gabriella as she made her way to meet Troy in the middle, in front of him. He turned to Troy who took Gabriella's hands in his own.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and her eyes glistened with unshed happy tears.

"Begin, Abaddon."

Troy squeezed his lover's hands in reassurance and spoke, "First, before the world, before God, our souls, and Godparents, I make a covenant with the Angel of Death, Azrael. When we are one we will complete Incarnation in the womb of a woman as twins, conceived with a father of little words, we will treasure the key together and at the coming of age, we'll find ourselves again. l, Abbadon shall reign with Azrael, the Walls of the Pits, and the Seat of Hell. I call the stars as witnesses, the elements of fire, earth, water, and wind to bond us as just to God's will. My love and complete soul is in her hands."

Uriel turned to Gabriella who's body trembled with nerves, he couldn't help the amused glint that befell his eyes and spoke, "Azrael?"

She inhaled deeply and spoke softly, "I, Azrael, will not reap souls from this day forth, without the power of my lover and soul mate, Abaddon, behind me. I will save souls as well as destroy them with my ever-present power, with the King of the Abyss. The worlds of Heaven and Earth will recognize our love and bow head first to us. Under the will of God, it shall be no other way. My love and complete soul is in his hands."

"One spirit, one soul, one mind." They both said without hesitance. They stared into each other's eyes as if peering into the other's soul. The trees began to sway and the earth's hushed tremors had become more prominent and the water in the river began to rise.

Michael stepped up and grinned, "By the power vested in me, Azrael, Angel of Death and Abaddon, Angel of Destruction, are now bonded. Behold a new spiritual being of two souls. The beauty of fertility has now been placed in the womb of Azrael, a new child may be conceived today. The bonding is finished."

Gabriella reached up and pressed a kiss to Troy lips that he quickly returned and everyone laughed and cheered before pausing to gawk at the beauty of two souls entwining above their heads.

They both pulled away and looked up to watch their souls dance and try to fold into one. Troy pressed a kiss to her cheek, emitting a giggle from her as they looked around at the others who watched the two amazing lights. Gabriella released his hands and went over to Mea who smiled hesitantly at her, her own eyes with tears.

Gabriella hugged her tightly, "Thank you for the dress, it's beautiful Mea."

"I did my best." she said with a curt nod. Gabriella took both of Mea's hands. "Try and take my man and I'll kill you with my bare hands and feed you to the demons of Hell. I'll save your tongue to bronze it and put it up as a trophy."

Mea giggled and nodded before pulling Gabriella into a tight hug, "I am truly and very sorry." She said half between a breath of relief and a sob.

She began to cry into Gabriella's neck and Gabriella rubbed her back before pulling away, "Hush, no crying on my big day." she said using the pads of her thumbs to wipe the tears off her face.

"Friends?"

"Of course we're friends… for now." Gabriella gave her a pointed look before walking away and grinning, "I'm going to go meet Uriel."

"You look beautiful, Killer." Mea said over the buzz of conversation and Gabriella blew her a kiss and turned directly into Troy who held her to his chest. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's great. Introduce me?" she said looking over to his Godfather.

"Go up and hug him, he's not big on that stuff but he'll love one from you." he said with a soft smile.

She looked at him unsure but he pushed her in his direction with a kiss under her ear. She moved swiftly, her hair blowing behind her but as she was about to say his name he turned and engulfed her in a strong embrace.

When he released her, he leaned down a bit to hear what she had to say, "Hi." she mustered up stupidly.

He chuckled and rubbed her arms, "I'm not as scary as I look."

"I'll believe that when I witness something kind." she said and nervously averted her gaze to the ground.

"You look beautiful today sweetheart." He said pulling her head up by her chin and placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you." she blushed.

"You are very welcome."

* * *

"Pass the gravy."

"Can I get some potatoes?"

"Pass the greens down here!"

Everyone was seated in the dining room having lunch and having small talk.

"So we're trying for that baby tonight, correct?" Michael said pointedly. Gabriella covered her mouth with her napkin as she choked on a piece of hash brown.

"Michael, _not now_." Troy said and placed a hand on Gabriella's back. Raphael's laughter roared at the end of the table and Troy couldn't help the silly smile that slid onto his face.

"Shut up." Gabriella narrowed her eyes at the big idiot at the end of the table.

He sipped his drink and raised it to her with a smirk on his handsome features. "What do you call this delightful liquid?"

"Fruit punch." she told him. He sipped it and pushed his seat from the table, "Excuse me while I get some more."

"So what's of the war?" Troy asked as he rested his arm across Gabriella's seat.

"The enemy is gathering his army faster than we thought. That's why we need you to conceive as soon as possible, that way we don't have very much to worry about." Uriel sent a stern look Michael's way, Michael shrugged.

Gabriella chewed her food and turned to Gabriel, "What are their names?"

Gabriel's eyes widened and he looked past her at Troy, "You told her? You mule!"

Troy chuckled and put his arm around her, "I couldn't hide it anymore. She was figuring it out anyway."

"What are the names, Troy?" she looked up at him.

"The girl's name is Violet and the boy's name is…" he looked around the table for help and Uriel leaned back in his chair.

"Tristan, the boy's name is Tristan." he rubbed his stomach and Troy looked down at her with a smile, "Tristan."

She smiled, "Do they have names like us too?"

"Yes, Violet is Kalypso, the angel of Mysteries and Tristan is Ariel, the Lion of God." he looked at Gabriel who nodded.

Gabriella squealed, "The names are beautiful."

"They are going to be adorable!" Mea giggled across from her.

"I'm going to be huge." she said looking back at Troy with a grin.

"_You_ are going to be the most fragile creature on the face of earth." Gabriel chuckled, "So there are a lot of restrictions on what you can and can't do."

Gabriella frowned, "Why?"

"You're an angel, the Angel of Death, you _are_ death, Gabriella. Your body is not used to giving life." he said gravely. She looked around the table at everyone's faces and then numbly nodded, "So I'm a threat to my own children?"

"In a way, yes. But not a grave one, you just have to be aware that everyone is going to treat you differently because your power will be out of control. One bad move, you can kill us all and burn the house down at the same time." he replied.

She shrugged and took another forkful of chicken, "We'll talk about it when we get there." she said softly.

Raphael came back to the table and looked at everyone confused by the silence, "You guys let the mood go sour too quickly."

Everyone chuckled slightly as they watched him juggle three cups of fruit punch. Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Raphael, are you going to teach me how to fight?"

"I'm not big on fighting, ask Gabriel." he said polishing off his plate.

Gabriel nodded finishing his own food, "It'll be a lesson after the babies are born."

She sat back in her seat and looked up at Troy, "Don't look at me." he said with a smile. He pushed his fork in her unfinished food and ate from it.

"I think you fight fine." Mea said taking another piece of chicken from the dish.

Troy snorted, "Of course you do."

"I don't think I was talking to you." she said pointedly. _"I was talking to Killer."_

"So you're friends now?" he said skeptically, "What is friendship to you Charmeine?"

"I'm not in the mood to start with you…"

"I'm in the mood to start with you." he leaned forward in his seat menacingly, "Why are you still here? You are not wanted here, Charmeine. You know that."

"You know what. Fuck you and fuck what ever you think. Gabriella hasn't told me to leave so why don't you get over your insecurities." she said leaning forward also.

Troy laughed heartily, "You fight mirrors, Charmeine, you don't like the reflection. The life you are living is impossible to imitate, because it's irrelevant. Do you know what I would have lost if she suddenly believed you. Your insignificant mind and wishes are going to be the death of you."

She looked away tears forming in her eyes, "Thank you, Troy. Thank you for bringing that all to my attention."

"You already knew." he said watching her facial expression, "If I tell you everything I say is a lie, am I telling you the truth or a lie?" he said unwavered by her tears, "Remember that? We were young but you're still stupid. You're a stupid little bi-"

"Troy, stop!" Gabriella placed a hand on his shoulder. She pulled him back in his seat, "Now is not the time for that."

She looked over remorsefully at Mea who looked so small in her seat. She watched her get up and she got up also following her up the stairs.

Troy sat with a satisfied smirk on his face as he watched them go up the stairs. He sipped his drink and turned back to the others, "Cheers to everlasting friendships!"

Raphael shook his head and sighed. "You are terrible."

Troy chuckled darkly, "I know. I_ love_ it."

Michael sighed, "I have a better one. Cheers to fatherhood softening Abaddon's dark heart!"

They all knocked glasses and Troy laughed with them.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Mea screamed as she packed her bags.

Gabriella shook her head and kept pulling the items out of the bag. "Please stay. He was way out of line and it'll never happen again."

Mea looked up, "Your personality is an unnerving contradiction with who you are."

Gabriella giggled, "I think so too. I just want us to find some common ground, Mea. You know you're my friend. Ignore him, he'll come around." Gabriella said taking the bag from her hands and putting it in the closet.

"I hate that he can know everything just by looking in your face..." she rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of tears. "Why is he so mad at me? I didn't fight him, I didn't do anything to him!" Mea said sitting on her bed.

"I'm not sure, but I'll ask him." she said sitting next to her and rubbing her shoulder.

"You know I'm sorry right?" Mea looked up hopefully.

"Yes, I do. And I'm sorry for injuring you the way I had. But I'm over it, you're over it, just forget about it. I'll get him to apologize." Gabriella sighed.

"He'll never do that." Mea shrugged and looked away as she wiped her face, "You know he'll never say sorry."

"Let me worry about that. Are you going to come back down?" she said with a soft smile, "It'd mean a lot to me if you did."

Mea shook her head swiftly, "I'm sorry, Gabriella. Thank you but I'm going to go to freshen up and maybe take a nap."

She nodded slowly and hugged her again, "We're starting over, okay?"

Mea nodded with a smile, "I hope I told you how beautiful you looked today. Enjoy the rest of your day and hope those children don't come out like him."

Gabriella giggled and made her way to the door, "Thank you for being here today."

"You are completely welcome, Killer."

* * *

She turned in the shower as she felt arms go around her. She kissed Troy's lips and he ran a hand down her back and held her there.

"Hey." he said after they pulled away.

"Hi." she said sheepishly, looking around the shower and drawing the curtain closer to the wall.

"You okay?" he murmured against her skin as he laid kisses on her.

"Can I ask you something?" she said evading the question, truly something was bothering her.

He pulled away and smiled down at her. "Of course." He took her bottle of soap from her and poured some on his hands. "Let me wash your back."

She tried to wipe the water from her eyes and sighed, "Why are you mad at Mea? She didn't do anything to you."

"Well, that's another conversation." he said softly.

"We have time." she said over her shoulder.

"A few nights ago, she and I had a conversation in the kitchen. Mea has always had an innocent little crush, well, it was an innocent one but it only seemed to get worse. She showed me how bad it was and was telling me that she was in love with me. She said she'd try, that she'd keep trying. She didn't seem to understand that I want you. Only you." Troy said placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"So you knew she was going to try and push me away from you?" she turned to him and took her sponge off the rack and put soap on it. Troy nodded, "I'll admit I didn't have to say what I had, but I'm tired of her batting her eyelashes around everyone."

He watched her wash his chest, "Don't worry I'll apologize."

She smiled up at him and scratched her hair in the shower cap. "Let's get out we're pruning."

He chuckled and pushed the curtain aside. She turned the water off and hurried out, she dried her skin and watched Troy's back flex as he searched the drawers for something. She took off the shower cap started to put on lotion and heard him make a sound of success.

"Want to see something cool?" he said to her. She pulled her t- shirt over her head and walked to where he was standing, "Sure."

He pulled a small black and white photo up from the clothes and she squinted, trying to see between the creases of the old photo.

"Is that me?" she asked with a giggle, "Oh my gosh."

Staring back her was a pair of bright eyes full of amusement and smiling softly with a teenage Troy standing next to her with equal happiness. They were dressed in clothes from the early nineteen hundreds and looked soaked to the bone.

"When was this taken?" she said shocked.

"1933. Raphael took this after a dance at your school. We had accidently dented someone's car because we were messing around so we were trying to get away before we got caught but as we ran by someone's lawn the sprinklers went on and we got carried away." Troy chuckled. "We went to my place and Raph was there and we took the picture after we finally stopped laughing."

"How did we dent it?" she giggled.

"You pushed me into it." he said putting it away. She watched him put it under the material of the drawer. "What else is under there?"

"More pictures to look at later." he smiled. He closed it and pulled her to the bed with him, his towel hanging off of his waist. He sat down but Gabriella surprised him by getting down on her knees in from of him. She pulled his towel from around him and cradled his cock in her hands.

His eyes rolled back and his head fell as Gabriella began to avidly suck him. He placed a shaky hand on her head and let out a low groan and reluctantly pulled her up before placing a kiss on her lips and pulling her down with him on the mattress.

She crawled to the headboard and he followed, climbing on top of her and pulling off the shirt she'd just put on.

He kissed every part of her sucking her nipples into his mouth and using his tongue to play with them. He wasted no time to enter her and picked up her leg, cradling it as he sucked her toes and harshly began thrusting into her.

They had all night to take it slow.

* * *

**Okay I'm going to address comments on last chapter ! LOL Gabriella is not pregnant...yet. Like someone else said she just has anger issues! I don't know who has read up on the Angel of Death, Azrael, but the Grim Reaper is actually pleasantly calm and quiet. :) I found it a beautiful contrast to have Gabriella be the most angry person when she gets upset.**

**Also there was a reader that noticed Troy's avid change of emotion throughout the story, at first when they (Gabriella and Troy) met Troy acted like he could care less to see her again for the first time in centuries. Next few chapters, Troy is an emotional train wreck, sending Gabriella mixed signals and finally breaking down in tears when Gabriella rejects him. He was showing emotions he refused to express over the centuries he'd known her and how it was really taking a toll on him that he couldn't seem to keep her. **

**Another few chapters, Troy suddenly becomes a bit emotionless, barely smiling, but smirking. There was a fight between them, something that he insinuates "happens often". He's got her and he knows it. He is as cocky as hell lol.**

**Stay with me, a few more chaps and you notice Troy's obvious care stemming from when they fight about the stupidity of Gabriella touring Andre (Beezlebub) around the campus. Jealous enrages him, then he says he wants this century to really be the one, then we skip ahead to the lessons he arranges with Gabriel and to the present, Troy witnesses that Gabriella isn't mentally ready for what's coming to her.**

**Did you notice it too? Can you tell the relation between Troy and an actual monster? Can you tell what makes them different?**

**Rachelle :)**


	26. Beddable Lovers

**IMPORTANT****

**Hey guys, I know I'm HELLA late but I just have a few things to reference:**

**Please read the author's note in Her Feet, I really don't think it's worth typing that whole note all over again. It's annoying getting messages from like hundreds of people asking me to update, and seriously some of you guys were fucking rude too (-.-) I was kind of hurt. So chill I'll update soon, I don't abandon what I'm writing but I do have a freaking life, what the hell. And don't take this as me being a total bitch but please relax with the pestering for updates! I love your messages and everything but make sure you aren't asking for an update or subliminally asking because it honestly bothers me a lot. **

**NEXT, to the jackass that told me that I made Chad in Sex and Manhattan "ghetto" and I'm a racist bigot. Here's a big FUCK YOU, MOTHERFUCKER. If you notice first of all that they all talk like that and understand each other then this wouldn't have been a problem. Secondly, I hate when people refer to slang as "ghetto", slang is used in everyone's every day speech even yours because I recall an "ain't" in your message, dumb ass. Thirdly, to be racist you must believe that one race is superior to another, me writing that way does not show any preference to any race. I believe only your dumb ass remembered that Chad was black. Fourth, don't stereotype me, if you must know I am Mixed. I am Black, Caucasian, Hispanic, and Cherokee Indian. **

**Next, I am aware of all stereotypes and it affects me most because people ask me, "What are you?" I'm not anything, I am Rachelle. So before I go through all other reasons why you should still be in school because you are one stupid hateful motherfucking waste of life, space, and air, let me remind you that you must be intelligent to be literate. Please reread the message you sent me and you'll see what the hell I mean. **

**Fuck you, Sincerely, **

**The Racist Faggot, Rachelle. **

**Now to my readers, I'm sorry you had to read such unkind words, but hateful people really annoy the hell out of me. And pumpkingking thank you for your luck, and I did choose a few colleges I will be applying to next yr. :) **

**Everything has been so hectic and I decided I'd update for my friends here on Fanfic, I checked the hits on my account for this story and it was astonishingly over 10,000, views and hits. You guys amazed me! Thank you for telling your friends about my stories and keep up the good work, you are making me happy and so excited to check my account again after this update has been posted. In order, I'm updating these stories over the next week or two:**

**Theater Lights**

**Sex & Manhattan**

**Her Feet**

**New Story: Kismet For Beginners (as promised :) ) **

**Blue**

**Her Feet**

**Theater Lights**

**Sex & Manhattan**

**Blue **

**Sound good, guys?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Gabriella giggled sleepily at the kisses being peppered down her shoulders and back. Her sore muscles prevented her from even moving her head to see her lover.

"Come on, wake up sweet. I made breakfast." he said huskily in her ear.

She moaned in delight and puckered her lips in an anticipated kiss that never came so she rolled over to see if he was still there.

Troy smiled, holding a bowl of cereal in his hand. She grinned and rubbed her eyes before sitting up slowly. "That's not making breakfast, Troy."

"It's the best I could do. I burnt a whole loaf of toast, the eggs were oily, and the fruit was sour. Cinnamon crunch was the sexiest thing left." he grinned cutely.

Gabriella shook her head and took the bowl from him, "It's the thought that counts I guess."

"Don't be mean to me, the milk could be expired." he bit his lip and looked away sheepishly.

Gabriella slowly placed the bowl on the nightstand before pulling the sheet up around herself, "How long have you been awake?"

She watched him settle in the spot next to her and then pull her bare body into him. "Way too long." he snorted. The kisses began from the back of her shoulder to the sensitive spot under her ear. Giggling, she twisted herself to place a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Is Mea still here?" she asked pushing her arms around his neck.

"She left a little while ago. So we're alone." he said with a raise of his eyebrows. Suddenly a weight settled on his shoulders and a soft purr resounded in his ear.

"Hey, Blue." Gabriella smiled and patted the kitten's head.

"Meow."

Troy grabbed the frail ghost of a kitten and set it between them. "Why did I agree to keeping this cat?"

"Because he's cute." she said, the ball of fur cuddling into her stomach. She ran a light hand down his back and scratched between his ears.

Troy rolled his eyes and picked the cat up and took him outside. Closing the door, he wished to himself that the cat wouldn't walk through the wall. He walked toward his lover a smirk on his handsome face and a tent in his boxers.

"What do you want to do?" he asked softly.

"Whatever you want to do." she said saucily. She fell back on the pillows watching him desirably and awaiting his decision.

"Well, we could go grocery shopping because we have no food or we can go take a fly. Then again we can stay in bed and starve to death." he crawled on top of her and began to nibble on her neck.

"Lets stay in bed, I'd love to starve to death with you." she said breathily.

He pulled the sheets back and pulled his shirt off. "I'll take you up on that."

Gabriella bit her lip to hold back her silly smile. She pushed herself up and kissed his lips softly, enticing him to come closer.

* * *

"I'm here!" Mea said hustling into the house, her cheeks tinted pink from sweat. The bush of curly red hair on her head testified to the heat from early July always making her hair frizz.

"Gabriella's out grocery shopping." Troy said coming up behind her.

She stood in place, refusing to let him see her face and disheveled appearance; she nodded and continued her walk to the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" he asked following her.

"Where you weren't." she retorted briskly, pulling out a jug of water to pour some in her plastic cup.

"Obviously. I was here pleasurably penetrating my heartstring." he said with a chuckle of his own. "Morning love always starts out a beautiful day I believe."

"What are you doing?" she asked him knowingly. She watched him slide onto the stool at the kitchen island. "Driving the point home." he said nonchalantly.

"Well it worked the moment you called me Charmeine." she sipped from her cup and put the jug back in the fridge.

"Really?" Troy shrugged, "I didn't think so."

"I'm really not in the mood, so can you leave me alone today?" she said half pleadingly.

"But I have no one to talk to!" Troy said with a sly grin, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Whatever." she finished what was in her cup and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Wait!" Troy followed after her.

"What do you want from me? I've said sorry, I've stayed out of your way, I've told you to leave me alone, I've been rude and kind! What else is there, Abaddon? Am I supposed to get on my knees and beg forgiveness? I told Gabriella some fabricated truth and now big bad Abaddon is upset. Boohoo, we all mess up but why is it bothering you so fucking much that you've been trying to make even seeing you a living hell? I love you so fucking much and it hurts that it isn't retaliated but it hurts even more that now you don't even say anything kind to me any more." she screeched, the tears welling in her eyes.

"Remember when you used to be my best friend? When we used to be able to talk to each other about anything and know that we'd never judge each other because we'd do the same damn thing if we were in the other's shoes? When we used to laugh about nothing and stay up late! You broke your promise, you told me that you'd never hurt me and I'm hurting, Troy." She rubbed her eyes and looked away from him, annoyed that she let herself get this way in front of him.

"Well, maybe you should have thought about how I felt, Mea? Seeing you all broken and battered like that at the bottom of my stairs in my own house? Maybe it broke my heart a little to see you like that just because you couldn't get over yourself. I want you and Gabriella! Not Gabriella and a piece of you. You were my best friend but some how you became a little too jaded and forgot that maybe Gabriella would make me happier than you ever will!" Troy walked towards her, his heart aching. "Why can't you see that I need her, but I need you too?"

"Because you can't have your cake and eat it too, Troy, you have to choose." she said breathily.

"Why do I have to choose?" Troy said gruffly.

"Because I love you too much to have to hear what I heard through the walls last night." she bawled.

"Well then you already know my decision." he brushed passed her and began to ascend the stairs.

"Troy, why don't you love me?" she said tearfully.

"Because you're not her."

* * *

"What's on your mind, beautiful?" Uriel asked. Gabriella looked up and smiled softly, squinting in the light of the setting sun.

"Nothing important I guess." she replied looking into the forest.

"Well, it must be if it caused you to leave your own house." he said sitting next to her on the porch swing.

She scooted close to him and adjusted her mug in her hands. "I don't want to get stressed over it…"

"So you want to talk about it?" he said abruptly.

"Had Troy and Mea always been close?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Since the moment they met they had been inseparable, at least until he met you. That's when everything changed." Uriel put an arm around the back of the seat and began to push the swing. "When Troy first laid eyes on you everyone knew what he was thinking, and it's not very often that you can decipher his feelings. And then the excitement on his face when he found out that you were promised to him, he was elated. I was happy for him. Everyone was, except Mea. Mea had introduced you guys and she didn't think you would hit it off, you were sweet and kept to yourself, and very quiet and Troy was well…Troy." Uriel watched her face contort in a grin before he continued.

"You were all Troy talked about, everything was Azrael, Azrael, Azrael." he said with a chuckle, "It annoyed Mea to no end but she hid it very well to the rest of us, she and Troy always argued over you though. She was very jealous and I think that was when their friendship began to go down hill. She forgot what it meant to be a friend the moment she knew Troy was interested in you and it broke Troy a lot. He always tried to keep it together, always tried to keep her happy, did anything she asked. But the day he left heaven to go after you here on earth she realized he never told her goodbye."

Gabriella nodded, "What did she do?"

"She kept trying to get here. She's been trying to chase after him, it's what you do when you love someone. She just didn't realize that she was getting in the way of Troy's happiness."

Gabriella frowned, "She took advantage of me didn't she?" she said disappointedly.

"I don't think so, you girls were always close but I feel she did use your naivety to her advantage. She knows whenever it has anything to do with you Troy would do it too." Uriel rubbed her shoulder. "But she'll always be there for you, Mea is just like that. She may not know how to truly be a friend but she does understand what it means to stand up for one whether you're wrong or right."

Gabriella sighed heavily and looked up at him. "Do you think they'll make up soon?"

"Yeah, it'll probably take a while but one of them is bound to go crawling back to the other." Uriel shrugged.

"Who do you think it'll be?"

"We both know who it will be."

* * *

Sharpay sat sourly at the little wooden desk in her cell. She had no idea where this life in this piece of shit would take her. What of her dreams and aspirations! Was she to sit there and rot for the rest of her life?

She crumpled up the paper she had written on and threw it in the trash, suddenly disagreeably happy. She wasn't sure what was to come but she knew somehow she could have an impact on it.

Her blond hair fell over her shoulders as she sketched on the paper ferociously, as if her life depended on it. And it did. She'd be with Troy again, she knew she would, it would just come a lot sooner then planned. Then he had planned at least.

On time, Xander-the little demon she had met, who had close affiliation with Troy-brought her the tray of raw meat and cup of water she had everyday for lunch. The side of vinger sat on the flimsy plate sloshing over the edges of its little container at the clumsily way he was flying. She quickly folded her paper and stood with a sweet smile.

"Xander!" she said with a giggle as he flew into her cell with an equally friendly smile.

"How have you been missus?" he said, a strange accent underlying his devious voice. She shrugged, "I've been bored." She took the food from him and set it on the table. "Can you give this to Troy for me please?" Sharpay held out the neatly folded scrap paper to the small flying demon.

"I don't know if I can, beautiful. They've forbid any demons from the Pits to surface until the war is over. I wouldn't put myself in such danger for nothing...what's in it for me?" he said suspiciously.

"Well, what do you like?" she asked flirtatiously.

"I'm not sure. Will it be ransom if I told you I'd accept no other offer?" he said smartly.

She cursed under her breath and nodded, "Don't be drastic!"

"I would like a pint of your blood by evening." he said quickly, "That's not too much to ask, correct?"

"Fine." she shoved the letter to him. He took it with his teeth and winked. "A pleasure doing business with you sweetheart!"

* * *

Gabriella sat staring at her phone, watching it blink furiously and notify her who was calling. She finally picked it up hesitantly and pressed the talk button, "Hello." she said softly.

"Is that really you?" she heard her best friend say softly.

"Yeah, it's me, Tay." she said tears already forming in her eyes, it'd been so long since she had someone to talk to, who truly knew her from what she thought was the beginning.

"You're a real asshole you know that?" Taylor said already sobbing into the receiver. Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut and nodded more to her self than to her friend.

"I know…I've missed you." she said, refusing to cry as she listened to Taylor bawl in her ear.

"I've been through so much lately, Gabs. I've needed you! Daddy's cancer came back, Chad's dead, Sharpay's missing, and no one is talking to me. Ryan came out the closet, Zeke has a new girlfriend, and Jason's in jail for pulling a knife on our Math teacher for mentioning Kelsi last week. It's not the same without you around, we're all falling apart and I'm hurting Gabs, where have you been!" Taylor screamed into the phone.

Gabriella finally broke down into tears and began to explain herself stupidly. "Taylor, everything has been hectic around here too, I had to leave you guys because they chose me, Tay, they chose stupid little me. I should have known the moment Troy came to the school that they chose me. I felt so horrible leaving my Grandma with some stupid little summary of what was going on. I am so tired of all of this shit, I want to be normal. I don't want to have such a weight on my shoulders. Everyone's dying and being hurt because of me! I miss my friends, and my Mama, and I miss school. I don't even want to be a mom!"

"Gabs, your pregnant?" Taylor screeched.

"No, I'm sorry, I've already said too much. I miss you Taylor, but I can't talk to you until all of this is over. Bye."

Gabriella quickly hit the end button and threw herself onto the bed, crying her eyes out until she couldn't cry anymore. Sleep enveloped her soon after.

* * *

Troy flew into the woods and towards his home, he had to see what was bothering Gabriella. He wasn't sure why a sudden wave of sadness and fear had engulfed him wildly and made him nearly cry his heart out. He rapidly wiped his face, confused at what could be making her so upset.

"Abaddon!" he heard.

"Xander?" he frowned and landed quickly, with the little demon following him.

Once the demon's short wings finally settled to a slow movement and he was eye level with Troy, he pulled a piece of paper from his messenger bag.

"You have mail!" he said laughing at his own corny joke. Troy gave him a small smile to entertain his humor and took the paper from his claws.

"Who's it from?" he said looking at it questioningly.

"You know who."

Troy's eyebrows scrunched in confusion as a sudden calmness fell over him, he sighed and nodded then gave Xander a nod of jurisdiction before turning and flying off in the other direction.

* * *

**Read and Review, for a faster update :) **

**Rachelle.**


	27. Violet Eyes

**Happy THANKSGIVING!**

**or **

**Happy Holidays, whatever you prefer! Tomorrow my family is having a huge feast as a part of tradition so enjoy your day tomorrow whether you celebrate it or not.**

**Enjoy the chapter also. The trailer for Morning Cartoons is out tonight, take a look. I've decided against naming it Kismet for Beginners. :D**

**Her Feet (chapter 6) will definitely be out tomorrow and so will Sex & Manhattan (Chapter 5... I think) . :) **

**Once again, enjoy.**

* * *

Gabriella felt a heavy weight against her chest and she opened her eyes only to have a pair of violet ones meet her gaze. Confused, she tried to lift her self up but found herself paralyzed. She stared into the dazzling eyes that had befuddled her and she wondered if she even moved at all.

Then she began to listen, she could feelTroy as if he was there with her but she couldn't see him. Though the voice or what seemed like voices she was hearing weren't Troy's, none of them were. She was hearing a prayer from her childhood, something that meant nothing to her growing up.

_Now I lay me down to sleep,_

_I pray the Lord my soul to keep,_

_If I die before I wake,_

_I pray the Lord my soul to take._

She couldn't understand what it meant but as she stared into those beautiful eyes she realized that the feeling of dread was hidden by the love she had of staring into them.

But the smell of death couldn't be hidden by anything.

* * *

Gabriella jumped up from her bed and dragged a hand down her face. She hopped off the mattress and went into the bathroom and turned on the tap, splashing water onto her face and trying to make sense of the dream. She then thought of the chant.

_Now I lay me down to sleep,_

_I pray the Lord my soul to keep,_

_If I die before I wake,_

_I pray the Lord my soul to take._

Her grandmother taught her that prayer, something to say at night before she slept. A tradition she had lost when she was 14 and had moved into East High. She wasn't sure why she suddenly remembered it but she heard the shatter of glass and poked her head slowly around the doorway. She watched as the icicle began to melt before her eyes, then more shards of frozen water dropping all around the room and melting.

She looked into the mirror again, eyes bloodshot and bags under them. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and sank to the bathroom floor and leaned her head against the bathtub. Her heart was racing, fear was in her every movement, and she relaxed as she listened to the icicles drop one by one.

_Now I lay me down to sleep,_

_I pray the Lord my soul to keep,_

_If I die before I wake,_

_I pray the Lord my soul to take._

She feared the meaning of that prayer, afraid that it hid a future she couldn't fortell. But something told her she had read the prayer somewhere recently, and it was not just some distant memory that she had forgotten all together. So she stood and walked to where Troy had forbidden her and slowly but surely opened the door of his study, to be greeted by her greatest suspicion.

* * *

"Gab?" Troy closed the door behind him and looked around the foyer. "Sweetheart?"

Stepping into the living room, he scratched the back of his head, feeling a sudden nervousness.

"Baby, what's wrong? Where are you?" He suddenly felt a flush of heat and wiped at the sweat on his forehead. "Are you sick?"

Gabriella came down the stairs slowly and on the last step, greeted him with a warm embrace. She wasn't sure what to say, so she decided to beat around the bush.

"What's wrong?" He reiterated, his neck was soon flooded with tears and he held her tightly.

_I spoke to Taylor. _

_Oh. _

_She is going through a lot, I miss her._

_What did you tell her?_

"I don't think I said anything obvious…" she told him vocally.

Troy nodded and lifted her up and her legs automatically wrapped about his waist, "It's okay. I'm not mad, love." he kissed her forehead and buried his face in her hair. His incisors extended and he squeezed his eyes shut. He hadn't fed in hours and he felt drained from the thinking he had been doing lately.

Ever since they bonded he has had an insufficient need to have her. Physically, mentally, and emotionally, it was never enough. He was emotionally drained as it was so lately her feelings would flood him and he'd feel reduced to tears at the amount of emotion she held in her small form.

"Troy?" she said softly.

"Yes?" his answer came quickly.

"I had a dream. It was about these beautiful purple eyes…" she said with a hint of incredibility in her tone. "They weren't mine and they were more violet than my purple I guess. And then I thought of the girl. Violet."

He smiled and set her down on her feet again, "Yeah?" he knew there was more and a panic settled in her eyes. He frowned, "What happened?"

"There was this chant, Troy. A childhood prayer that became some horrible incantation, into something I've never heard or read before." She looked away, "I know you told me not to go in your room without you anymore but I couldn't wait till you got back. I had to find it, I knew I saw it in your poetry!"

Gabriella pleaded with her eyes for him to understand but instead of his eyes going an icy blue or a charring black, he stood stock still and waited for her to finish. She wasn't sure which was worse.

"Why-why do you have it all over you-your walls Troy? Have you had the dream too?"

* * *

Gabriel felt her there before she spoke to him. "Hey, Mea"

"Hi." she smiled and sat next to him. "Of all places, I'm not quite sure why I came to this river."

"Because Troy told you him and Gabriella blessed it with their presence?" Gabriel smirked.

Mea looked away and focused on the way the water flowed down stream. It was rather large and partially deep but something made it seem a bit smaller than before. She wondered if it was drying up or if she was just imagining things.

"The river seems a bit smaller this season doesn't it?" Gabriel said trying to start conversation.

"I was just thinking that myself. Is it drying up?" Mea said with a small smile.

"Soon it will be nothing but a stream, I give it about a year and a few months." Gabriel reached forward and flicked the water with the tips of his fingers.

"Are you and Troy close?" she said suddenly.

"Close? Troy is annoying, vindictive, monstrous, and conniving. He's not my kind of people." Gabriel snorted.

"He has his moments. But he's loyal, loving, gentle, beautiful, thoughtful, creative, and everything that makes Troy just Troy." Mea said with her heart feeling sullen.

"Is that why you fell in love with him?"

"I'm not sure. If he was just a tad more scary I would have said he manipulated me…" Mea sighed and turned to him.

"Though you fell on your own huh?" Gabriel chuckled, "And the things you do for love is incredible, Charmeine. Fighting the Angel of Death is the most courageous thing I have ever heard of."

"Or the most stupid." she giggled.

"That too." Gabriel scooted closer and Mea watched him closely. "But that doesn't mean that no angel would be lucky to have you as a soul mate."

"Troy doesn't want me."

"Why is everything about Troy?" Gabriel shrieked. "Why does everyone only see Troy, all anyone ever cares about is Troy!" He growled and glared at her, "Everyone cares about what Troy thinks, no one ever thought about what everyone else would think of them as long as it pleases Troy. Do you understand how annoying it gets seeing you pine over someone that doesn't love you that way, Mea?"

"No, how?" she said getting upset by his sudden outburst.

"Pretty damn annoying. You look so fucking desperate!" he said incredulously, "I hate being in Troy's shadow. I hate the fact that he lost his halo but God is wiling to give it back. I mean what the hell! If it was anyone else I feel God would have banished us but because it's Abaddon it seems everyone is ready to fall at his disgusting feet!"

Gabriel laughed, "Mea you don't understand how it feels to have the girl that you want attention from giving all her love to someone that doesn't deserve it. Watch when he breaks all your hearts in the end without even trying. How fucking hard will it be notice little old Gabriel then?"

He stood and flew off and Mea watched him until he became a speck in the clouds. She stood and shredded her clothes without any spark of emotion and dived into the river.

She wasn't sure how she would erase her thoughts when this river became a drought.

* * *

"Gabriella now is not the time for this." Troy said softly, "You are obviously distressed and need sleep. Let me make you some Chamomile tea and that should make it easier for you to rest."

"Troy, don't make me seem crazy. Come, let me show you." Gabriella reached for his hand but he stepped back.

"How much sugar do you want? Teaspoons or tablespoons."

"I can show you what I saw, Troy, I'm not losing my mind!"

"Gabriella, go get some rest." he said turning his back on her. He walked into kitchen with Gabriella's hurried steps behind him.

"Troy you of all people should know what's in your room. Don't make me out to be a fool." She watched as he shakily washed a cup for her and then search the drawers for a teabag.

_"Now I lay me down to sleep, __I pray the Lord my soul to keep. __If I die before I wake, __I pray the Lord my soul to take."_

She stood on the other side of the kitchen island. Hands laid flat against the counter top she glared and watched him prepared tea she didn't want.

"Troy, I don't want tea! I want you to listen to me!" she screeched.

Suddenly her breath caught in her throat and she raised a hand to her neck in panic. Troy raised a finger to his lips in a hushing movement. He came around her side of the kitchen island and pushed her aside. He then poked his head around the doorframe.

The heavy footsteps were all she had to hear before she realized what was going on. An intruder was in the house with them. Of all timings this person could have had, why did it have to be the moment she really needed to be heard?

Troy grabbed her hand and his fingers fell perfectly between hers before he squeezed it to reassure her. She came up closer to him and he led her through the back door and down the steps, they began running through the forest before Troy took off in flight forcing Gabriella to also.

Finally, Gabriella opened her mouth to let out a scream. Reaching her hand up around her shoulder she felt a wide wound and liquid pooling around her fingers. Troy struggled to keep a hold of her hand because for the pain and anguish he felt coming off Gabriella in waves.

He had to get to Heaven to find Raphael, hopefully God would understand the emergency.

* * *

**Review :) **

**Oh no... Chapter 32 is coming too fast. The sequel is on it's way I guess. *sigh* **


	28. Ravishing Dreams

**CHAPTER 28**

**Now I will not only place the warning below in this Chapter but in Chapters 29 and 30 (and that may be the last Chapter until the sequel).**

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE NAMES OF REAL DEMONS IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS (29&30). DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT SAY THE NAME OF ANY DEMON OUT LOUD OR YOU WILL GIVE IT POWER OVER YOU. PLEASE DO NOT DARE, WHETHER YOU BELIEVE OR NOT, YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER THE SUPERNATURAL. THESE DEMONS DO EXIST AND ARE READY TO BE SUMMONED AND MAKE FOOLISH HUMANS (POSSIBLY YOU) SUFFER FOR THEIR STUPIDITY. IT MAY OR MAY NOT CAUSE HARM TO YOU BUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OF THE POSIBLILITIES.**

**The demons are going to be in bold print, if you do not trust yourself to not do anything stupid, skip over the name. :)**

* * *

Troy flew over the gates of heaven with a deafening force. He landed bringing Gabriella down to the soft clouds below them and she collapsed at his feet sobbing, "Troy what's going on?"

He picked her up and carried her in his arms, running through the soft pillows of clouds, his feet burning him and feathers from his wings falling as he ran, Heaven was trying to destroy him.

He finally got to the palace, worn and his wings sore he stopped and climbed the stairs then entered the building.

"Raphael!" he turned himself around and entered a corridor. "Uriel!"

"Troy, you can't be here!" he turned and faced Gabriel.

He fell to his knees and laid Gabriella on the floor. "I didn't know where else to go. Someone was in the house, Gabriel. And she's losing blood, please just help her and I'll leave as soon as possible."

Gabriel nodded and looked around then bent to touch Troy's wing. Troy hissed at him, the burn mark from Gabriel's fingers appeared quickly. Gabriel frowned. "Your wings look bad, let us fix them for you."

"I can't I'm in pain and I have to go home, I have to fight this thing."

"Home is a strange word, Troy."

"That's where she is." Troy said softly and placed a kiss to Gabriella's forehead then both her wet cheeks, "Bring her to me please?"

"Troy, don't go!" Gabriella cried out.

"He has to." Gabriel answered for him, watching Troy turn and leave.

* * *

"Mea?" Troy entered the house and searched for the girl he had once called his best friend.

"It's just you and me, Abaddon."

The voices tried to mend themselves into one, to hide their identity but Troy already knew it was the twin demons. Troy's eyes darkened , his wounded wings expanded and he turned swiftly.

"Leave this house. Leave our battle to the day of the war. It's coming close and you wont have to wait much longer."

"How can it be so soon if you and Azrael haven't conceived yet?"

"Azrael and our conception of any child has nothing to do with our battle on that day."

"You are wrong, the heavens are planning to have a child defeat me, there are traitors in the good you call holy!"

"There is always a Judas that falls from the glory of God, you stupid demon, but one always forgets that Judas was a liar."

"Ah, correct as always, Abaddon. I'm going to have to reevaluate my sources."

Troy laughed, "It was nice seeing you again, **VEROS-LYKKAH, **it's been a while."

Troy made a charge at the demon hissing and bearing forth his humongous and enlarged canines. **VEROS-LYKKAH **began to run and Troy followed him outside and in the forest not realizing that he had dropped the most important item his entire well being depended on.

_The key._

* * *

Michael took a seat by the Angel of Harmony and draped an arm around her chair. They stared at the sleeping Gabriella and remained quiet, unspoken thoughts hanging in the medical room of God's mansion.

"How is she?"

"She's doing fine, the bullet went straight through her shoulder blade. The wound started to mend themselves and we were able to break the bones again and reset them."

"Sounds like it hurt."

"She didn't feel a thing." he reached forward and held his goddaughter's hand. "It was scary though, hearing the bones break."

"You of all angels shouldn't be afraid of anything." she still sat stoically watching the sleeping angel in front of her.

"She's my heart, if it has anything to do with her I'd lose my mind." he leaned and kissed Gabriella's knuckles.

"Hmm." she shifted away from him a bit.

"Charmeine, where were you?" Michael turned to her.

"Carrying my things back to my room." she said softly, "I packed last night and left first thing this morning."

"Oh."

"It was for the best. I can't stay somewhere I'm not wanted." Mea said a bit harsher than intended. "It's time for me to go."

"I think you are completely right." he said and watched her leave, "Close the door please."

She slammed the door behind her and Michael sighed in defeat. There were times when he wished he knew what went on in everyone's minds. Everyone deserved to be happy.

"Why is she so upset?" Gabriella asked tiredly, she rubbed her eyes, and turned to him.

Michael smiled and tucked hair behind her ears, "Just concerned probably."

Gabriella looked around the room and laid her head back on her pillow, "Where is Troy?"

"I don't know, he couldn't stay because he was in pain and had to go. You'll see him soon."

"Why was he in pain?"

"He's not allowed here don't you know?"

"Right." Gabriella sighed and fiddled with the IV coming from her arm. Then she finally tugged at it and it popped out of her arm. "Don't do that."

"I got to find Troy. He's in trouble." Gabriella swung her feet over the side of the bed.

"Gabriella you are hurt, he left you here to get better and told Gabriel to bring you back to the house." Michael shook his head watching her, "You're thinking irrationally, Troy is fine."

Gabriella turned with deep violet eyes, "Don't tell me what's irrational, Michael." The long white shirt she had on barely came past her thigh.

"Something is wrong I feel it." She rubbed her stomach, trying to settle a sick feeling that came over her.

Something wasn't right. She began to sway and fell backwards on her behind.

"Oh, come back to bed, love." Michael helped her up, "Troy can handle himself, we're talking about the monster Abaddon."

"Don't call him a monster." she said drowsily.

"He's what nightmares are made out of, Azrael. There is no other word." he grinned.

Too tired to defend Troy's honor, Gabriella fell back on the warm pillows on the bed. Michael took his seat again and sat back watching her fall back asleep.

He stared at the swell of her stomach and his eyes widened. No wonder Gabriella had felt such an attachment to Troy, it made him wonder if they knew.

* * *

Gabriel had never realized how heavy an angel could be until he had to fly light years with his little sister in his arms.

He landed and began to run towards the house and knocked on the door. "Gabriella, wake up."

"I'm awake." she said pressing her face closer into Gabriel's neck. He chuckled and knocked again. Mid knock Troy flung the door open and took Gabriella out of his arms. Gabriel shook his head at Troy's eagerness and followed them both up the stairs. When Troy finally laid Gabriella in the bed, Troy and Gabriel shared a look and Gabriel finally spoke up.

"How long have you known?"

"Noticed this morning."

"Does she know?"

"She doesn't have a clue. I'm waiting."

They both turned to look at her. She had fell into a deep sleep and Gabriel looked up to see a soft smile on Troy's face. "The time is coming Abaddon."

"I'm not worried, everything is falling into place." he said still staring down at his lover.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Troy." Gabriel shook his head.

"Trust me."

Gabriel nodded and turned to leave, "I'll write."

"Good night, Gabriel."

Troy waited until he heard the front door close and lock behind Gabriel and climbed into bed with Gabriella. He wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and placed kisses around the frame of her face and on her neck.

She began to stir and she smiled and spoke, "Troy."

"Hello, beautiful." he chuckled, "How are you?"

"Feeling a lot better. They said it's almost gone, just give it a few hours." she buried herself in his arms and then looked up and kissed his chin.

"By morning, baby. Sleep the drugs out of your system and we'll talk in the morning."

* * *

Her eyes popped open, she wasn't sure what woke her up exactly but she suddenly felt a bit sick. She slowly unwrapped Troy's arms and then noticed something vital was missing from his attire. _The key._

She began to look down to see if he had put it on her or if the strap broke and tangled in the sheet. She stood and began to panic. _What really woke her up?_

She shook Troy but the shoulder, "Troy, wheres the key?"

He groaned, touché his neck and sighed, "Somewhere."

She left the room in haste and looked around the house, picking up her dagger and shoving it in her slipper then running out into the woods on instinct. Troy's t-shirt began to rise up and uncover her panty clad body and she realized she should have put on more clothes. And there it was, the key dangling on a branch, glowing from the jewels covering it.

She ran towards it watching the shadows and wrapped her hand around it before she was knocked to the ground. She stood quickly ready to fight and was knocked again but instead into the tree. Two separate cackling laughters emerged and she looked around seeing the key was a few feet before her she reached down and grabbed it, but fell face first.

"Show yourself coward!" she said wiping the blood from her nose.

A dark mist appeared in front of her and she began to stand facing it. "You want to fight? We can fight."

She suddenly felt the same anger and violent sickness she felt when she was fighting Mea and pulled the dagger from her shoe ready to use it.

The mist began to solidify into a carcass of dead flesh, faces appearing where faces should not, a putrid smell filling the air.

She threw the first punch but was quickly thrown in the air and tackled to the ground.

"You are a brave little bitch." the putrid breath and decaying liquid of the human body began to fall all over her face and she shoved them off and drove her dagger into one of the faces.

Then the personification of the **VEROS-LYKKAH** vanished and appeared standing above her then ran.

She chased after it but soon lost track and saw it had dropped the key on its way. She grabbed it and flew back to the house; tired and bruised she found her way up the stairs and dropped the key on the night table.

"Where did you go?" Troy pierced the darkness with his voice.

"To find your key." she entered the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her usual brown eyes were a solid black she felt like she was peering into her own eye sockets.

Troy appeared behind her and seemed almost alarmed. He placed his hand on her arm, unable to look away from her image in the mirror and traced a trail to her hand and pulled her from the bathroom.

"Come back to bed."

* * *

When Blue hopped up on the bed, he sniffed around and mewled at his owners, who were sleeping like the dead. Troy jumped up and rolled his eyes.

"Dumb cat, don't you know not to wake anyone up at the wee hours in the morning?" he grumbled, he felt drained.

Rolling over he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood and stretched before scooping the cat up in his hand and walking out the room. "Can't believe you have me up at this hour of day." he rubbed at his eyes and put the cat down on the kitchen floor before checking the food in the bowl and the litter box. When everything seemed fine, he glared at the cat and sighed before reaching down and petting it's head. "I'm such a wimp, I can't even yell at you."

When he stood and turned he smiled at Gabriella, who stood at the doorway as tired as he was, and took in her appearance. She had her hair loose and flowing and her skin a bit more pale than he was used to, purple eyes with dark bags underneath them, toes painted a dark pink which matched her chipping fingernails, and a glow that seemed to radiate off her entire body.

"Why are you up?" he asked coming around the kitchen island to greet her.

"You weren't there." she said in soft whisper.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead then pulled back. "Come on lets go."

She reached up on her tip toes and kissed the hollow of his throat. "If we go back, I don't want to sleep."

Troy chuckled, "Yeah?"

She nodded and smiled before running up the stairs and into the bedroom, Troy followed suit and closed the door behind him. She raised her night gown over her head and Troy stood stuck to the wall, staring and unbelieving.

"What?" she asked with a baffled look.

Troy swallowed hard and bit his lip, canines extended and holding his breath.

* * *

**Why is Troy in shock? **

**Rachelle **

**ps: More reviews the faster the update :D **


	29. Monster's Lullaby

**Hey everyone.. **

**You guys probably hate me lols. **

**But I typed up this extra long chapter in a period of two days, and I hope you all enjoy. In this chapter you get a peek at Troy's relationship with his mother :) And i have a surprise for you in this one too. **

**Leave me pretty reviews.**

* * *

Troy approached her slowly, fell to his knees, and slowly brought his hands up to her sides. With shaky breaths, he opened his mouth and spoke, "_We did it_, Azrael."

He leaned forward and pressed his forehead into her stomach digging his fingers into her flesh, as if he was trying to crawl inside her womb.

Gabriella sat frozen watching Troy as he trembled with delight. When his words finally sunk in, she shot up from the pillow-top mattress and walked over to the mirror where she examined her stomach. Gabriella turned to the side and nearly fainted when she saw the small bump there, where her flat soccer induced pack used to be. She wrapped her arms around her middle, at the thought of not one but two children growing inside her, and the fact that they could crawl out anytime they wanted terrified her. She looked back at Troy and forced a smile then looked back at her reflection. Her rosy cheeks were gone, the rich olive texture of her soft supple skin was replaced with a pasty cream complexion and dry skin. She looked like _death_. She finally looked the part of the grim reaper.

That made her smile a bit. She closed her eyes and rocked a little, side to side, and imagined which child the violet eyes she saw in her dreams belonged to. Troy came up to her and rested his chin on her head caressing the underside of her tummy. He tried to connect with her thoughts, trying to read her mind like he had been able to before but she had successfully learned how to block him out over the past few months and tonight it only seemed as if the blockage had gotten stronger.

He laid a soft lingering kiss on her head and stood there with her, basking in the new strange feeling of parenthood. His heart softened a bit and he knew telling her was the right thing to do. He just hadn't realized that she had grown so much in the past few days. He knew that she'd probably be waddling in another two weeks and the smell of her motherhood had been driving him mad since the moment they conceived. He thought he was wrong, but the intimate scent of a mother was hard to miss.

Troy leaned his cheek on the top of her head and inhaled then placed three brief kisses on her head as they began to rock again. He pulled away and took her hand, leading her to the bed so they could continue where they left off. She let him lead her, not once looking away from her motherly reflection, until he lightly pushed her to the bed and climbed on top of her. He kissed her passionately then carressed her face. They looked up at the lights dancing above their heads, their souls intiwinging beore their very eyes. And instead of two there was four, two new yellow lights joined in the soul dance at the ceiling of the bedroom. Gabriella nearly cried, instead she took Troy's face in her hands and kissed him before uttering, "Make love to me, Abbadon. _Tonight's a good night_."

* * *

_"Shit." _

Troy grumbled as he slammed down on the loud alarm clock. That meant it was eleven o'clock. He'd definitely slept in. He turned over, his limbs tangled in the sheets and opened his eyes searching for his lover who had seemingly abandoned him for something to eat.

He threw the covers off of him, pulled on his underwear, and followed the smell of raw meat. He stopped at the doorway of the kitchen and watched Gabriella as she quickly moved around the kitchen making her herself some breakfast. He lifted a perfect brow at the sight of the raw meat on the counter. She picked up the container of ground beef and held her hand down on the plastic, licking her lips as the blood ran out the package and into a cup she had washed for herself.

Troy chuckled and Gabriella looked up, blushing, and embarrassed at her animalistic behavior.

"I broke the blender last night." she said softly, looking over at her destruction in the sink. Troy nodded and smiled, "Sheesh."

He pushed her aside and opened the package of meat before cutting it up and placing it on a plate. He put it in the microwave and turned to her. Watching her as she drank the blood from the cup she had.

He grabbed it and put it on the counter. "How 'bout you slow down on that stuff, and have some food, Gabriella."

"I tried, I can't swallow anything cooked." Nodding to the microwave with a frown, "That stuff, it's going to make me throw up if it's too cooked."

Troy looked down into the cup and watched the bubbles pop and disappear, the fat separating from the blood, and the oils from the package float on top of the liquid. Grimacing, he pushed the cup back toward her and retrieved the food from the microwave. He dug a fork into one bite and held it out for her.

_"Eat."_

She leaned forward and took a bite, chewing slowly then smiling as she swallowed it. "Not bad."

He pushed the plate and the fork toward her and turned to the fridge. "Do you want to try something else?"

"Anything." she said as she stuffed her face with the meat. She watched him as he ducked into the refrigerator and came back with vegetables. He laid out celery, tomatoes, and carrots. He began chopping them up and dropping them into her tall glass of blood.

"It'll make it less gross, trust me. " he looked up at her inquisitive face and smiled. "I'd been wondering where all those packages of meat were going if you and I hadn't cooked dinner in a while. I figured you were giving them to the cat, not eating them yourself."

"I haven't eaten _in days_, Troy." she said slowly, "I've been drinking the blood out of the packages when I realized I couldn't stop puking everything back up. She sipped her drink and crunched down on the bits of veggies in her mouth then took another bite of the meat.

"I'm in heaven." she moaned. Troy snickered and came around the kitchen island to wrap his arms around her, stroking the available skin where her shirt had ridden up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." she said softly. She turned around and licked the blood off her lips, her eyes turned from the soft violet to a deep brown he hadn't seen in weeks. He leaned down and kissed her tasting a bit of the blood in her mouth and licking his own lips. He kissed her again and bit down on her lip, drawing a bit of blood then sucking some out before he licked closed her wound. He reached behind her and took a forkful of meat then raising it to her mouth, feeding her. She took it gratefully then looked around him and out the kitchen window. Pushing him away, she giggled and opened the back door, "Raphael!"

"Whoa there! You're the size of a watermelon already." He joked. He watched her bashfully giggle and pull down her shirt. "I'm joking, Gabriella. You look beautiful."

She looked down at her stomach and wondered what she'd look like that big. "Thank you."

She took his hand and brought him inside the house. Troy looked up and grinned, "Hey, man."

"Abaddon!" he chuckled. "Gabriella saw me checking the place out for the morning and pulled me in. I hope I'm not intruding." he nodded at the bloody counter.

Troy shook his head and laughed, "I woke up to the kitchen this way, Raph, she destroyed the blender and half the kithen already." He pulled Gabriella into his side and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"So I take it you found out last night?" Raphael asked as he pulled out a stool and sat. He prodded at the meat with the fork then looked up.

Gabriella nodded and Troy shrugged, "_She_ found out last night."

"Ahh, you smelt it, huh?" Raphael laughed. "Gabriel and Michael told me you must have known. Gabriel said he talked to you about it subliminally while Gabriella was unconscious."

"Yeah, she'd been acting strange, smelt kind of funny too." Troy bumped her with his shoulder and she smiled and picked up her glass.

"She seems ecstatic. Can I tell her the names?" Raphael smiled at Gabriella and her motherly glow.

"Go ahead, it's the only thing she needs to know now."

"Wait, we can't name our children?" she looked up at Troy worriedly, emphasizing the word our.

"It's names we already had in mind, Gabriella…" he said, letting her know that God chose them.

Raphael interrupted, "Your daughter's angelic name will be Kalypso, her earthly name Violet."

"What does Kalypso mean?" Gabriella asked curiously, not wanting to admit that the name Violet had been in her mind for a while.

"She that conceals." Troy answered her proudly. Raphael smiled and nodded with agreement.

"Your son's angelic name will be Ariel, that means Lion of God. Tristan is the earthly name the council chose."

Gabriella grinned widely, "I love it. Twins..."

Troy and Raphael chuckled at her expression and Troy pointed at her plate, "Eat, we got a lot to do today. You'll see Raphael later." Troy nodded at Raphael, letting him know it was time to go.

"Walk me to the door?" Raphael said with a mischievous look in his eyes. Troy patted Gabriella on the lower back before exiting the kitchen with Raphael.

"Where are you taking her first?" Raphael asked.

"To the doctor, Raph, then I'm taking her shopping and probably somewhere relaxing. Why?" Troy looked at his friend quizzically.

"Job hunting. We need to go job hunting, Abaddon. The men in blue have been circling the area since we took the protective barrier from around the area. I say we do construction, something honest and with enough pay that seems liable to pay a mortgage. People are wondering how you are getting electricity and connection with no telephone wires." Raphael chuckled.

"Tell them I have Verizon or something, Raph." Troy frowned, "And why are you talking to people?"

"Why shouldn't I, they can see me now that I have a full time job here." Raphael announced.

Troy smiled. "Leave."

Raphael held his hands up then walked out the door. "I'll be here for you by 6 so we can start looking at newspaper ads, be home."

Troy watched Raphael jog down the steps then take off in flight before closing the door.

* * *

Sharpay's insides were burning, she hadn't received word back from Xander that Troy had received her letter. It was getting close to the deadline she had written and she was worried that when Troy got it he wouldn't have enough time to get what she needed and her plan would be foiled.

Picking up a piece of coal she scratched on the wall of her cell the number 108. She'd seen her picture in the newspaper this morning, she was in the missing section, missing since January 8th, that was exactly 333 days from the today (in Hell days). It was summer on the surface, Hell stopped producing as much coal as usual and the heat had now officially stopped affecting her. Her plead to Satan had been returned yet again with a big red stamp on it that read the word she has seen a total of 8 times.

_**REJECTED**_

She had grown tired of being in this small cell, and as another one of Hell's demons came and brought her the nasty lunch she has been eating for the past 108 days she'd been in Hell, she reached out, grabbed him, and pulled him into the bars forcefully, knocking him unconscious.

Crouching down, she reached under the gate and dragged him. Sharpay listened as his bones broke and crushed so he could fold appropriately under the iron bars. She bit into his neck and fed her desires for the past few days, the taste of cooked rotten flesh and spoilt blood almost drove her into orgasmic bliss and she dined on the little morsel.

Death never tasted so sweet.

* * *

Mrs. Bolton walked slowly down the hallway of her apartment building, she'd walked this way countless numbers before, her mind and heart heavy with sorrow. Carrying her groceries she sighed and continued her path sluggishly.

East High had burnt down and there were 666 unrecovered bodies, there had been no word from her son and when they did the roll call of the student body, he had been marked as absent. She had never regretted how she lived her life until that fateful call she'd gotten yesterday.

"_Hello?" _

"_Is this Ms. Majorie Bolton?" _

"_This is she, who's calling?"_

"_This is the Vice Principal of East High Prepatory, Mr. Matsui. I hope you have heard that unfortunately the campus was burnt down by a wildfire and 666 students have been reported missing, Ms. Bolton, unfortunately there has been no word from your son Troy. He was not marked as present in the roll call this morning and has not been seen. I pray that you have heard from him?"_

_She wasn't even sure what to say when she heard the number 666, the devil's number. She'd known then that he'd tell her that her baby boy was dead. _

_She shook her had and remembered that he couldn't see her. "No…no, I haven't…" she inhaled sharply, "Is this some kind of sick joke?" she chocked, "Did Troy put you up to this? Tell him I'm going to beat his ass, I'm on my way to that god damn school now and I'm going to beat the dog shit out of him!" she screamed. _

"_Ms. Bolton… Ms. Bolton…" Mr Matsui tried to interject but he couldn't seem to get a word in as Mrs. Bolton screamed and testified to the beating she was going to lay on Troy. _

"_You know I haven't spoke to that boy in weeks, I don't know why but I haven't seen him in even longer. He always tells me to stay in New York. Stay in New York, Mom. That's what he'd say to me, alright. When you suspended him for that fight, he tried to get me to leave right after I signed those damned papers but I told him I was going to take him out of East High. I should have." The tears came to her eyes, "My bad ass little boy, I didn't give him enough love. He was so smart it was scary and he'd been using that intelligence, that creepy intelligence on his mommy. Got himself a scholarship and was so sure he wanted to go to that fucking school. Something was so fucking special about that school."_

"_Ms. Bolton, I understand that you are grieving but I need you to file a report here in Albuquerque. Now if you need me to, I can book you a flight and you can pay me back when you get here. I'm working this out with several other parents and it's quite alright, just give me an add-"_

"_That boy did crazy shit, with those big old wise eyes of his. My boy set fire to all three of the cats I grew up with, he has the creepiest laugh, when he was fifteen he bought these crazy looking black contacts that he'd put in when I wasn't looking and scare the shit out of me with. Yes, my boy was stupid crazy but those moments that he told me shit about the afterlife, that he ruled his own world, that the key he dug up in my backyard has been waiting and will be waiting for him every turn of the century, I believed him sometimes. He is too good to be true. He was so cold, threw my elderly papa out the window, pushed my even older aunty down three flights of stairs, broke his little cousin's arm in three separate places with one movement. I would say he killed my mother, but that's stretching it. He did one of his stupid little stares, icy little stares they are, and a magic trick of his, I guess, and the poor woman dropped at the dinner table. My sister says he's the devil's incarnate. She believes he does shit to torment her, that she is always the only one around to see the stupid little stunts that he pulls. We put her in the loony bin after she said that he flew across the room."_

_Ms. Bolton sighed after relaying Troy's history to Mr. Matsui, "I love him and he's so special. He's my beautiful innocent little boy, just one of those rough and tough ones. The one's that believe it's them against the world. The one's that don't see shit for what it really is , the type that don't use their talents because they don't think they'd ever need them. He's precious… So can you please tell Troy that I'm not coming down there again, and can you tell him that'd I'd feel it when he died? My maternal instinct will kick in and I'd know, would you tell him that please?" Ms. Bolton rubbed at her eyes. "And tell Troy that I'm sorry, that I love him even more than the distance between us." Picking up the baby pictures from her dresser she dragged her thumb across Troy's chubby cherubic face. "Thank you." _

_Hanging up, Majorie straightened her clothing and placed the picture of baby Troy in her back pocket before walking out the front door of her apartment. Leaving the newsreporter on the television screen calling the names of the children who did survive the fire. The list that her child's name wasn't on._

Ms. Bolton paused at her door, digging for the keys when she looked up and realized the door was already open. She pushed the door slowly and peeked her head around before stepping in. Biting her lip as tears of joy cascaded her cheeks, she shook her head and snickered.

"Hey ma, I'm home." Troy said, lounging on the couch comfortably. "What's for dinner?"

* * *

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella turned sharply from the meat she had been eyeing in the Poultry Section of Shop Rite. Bringing her scarf close around her body to hide her stomach, she quizzically looked for who called her name.

"Taylor?"

"Oh my God, it's really you!" Taylor ran and hugged her, squeezing the petite brunette and sandwhiching her arms between them. Gabriella struggled to hug back and smiled.

"How have you been?" Gabriella pulled away and began browsing the meat selection.

"East High burnt down, Gabs." Taylor said softly.

Gabriella frowned and rubbed Taylor's arm after picking up a few packages. "Is everyone okay, did you get out safely? When did this happen?"

"A day ago." Taylor said with a frown. "I had already sent all my stuff home because I was getting ready to leave campus, I lost a few items of clothes, my toothbrush, nothing I can't replace. But some people lost so much more. 666 People are gone, Gabriella. You've missed so much."

She grimaced and looked away from her, "You've missed a lot too, Taylor."

Taylor examined her friend and sighed, "You shopping for Abuela?"

"Yeah…" Gabriella said hesitantly, "You know how she is on big meals for the two of us." She nodded to the packages of meat and vegetables in her cart.

"How's Troy?" Taylor smiled.

Gabriella's face lit up at the mention of his name. "He's great. Busy and he's been traveling between New York and home for a while. He's been around a lot less. He goes to this public school uptown for summer school. I finished my senior year with home schooling, a lot has been happening." She lied smoothly. Taylor nodded and picked up another package of meat. "There's a sale, 5 for $20 and you have nineteen. Why not make it even?"

Gabriella grinned, "You were always so smart, I wasn't even counting."

"Well, my mom is on the line and I just wanted to say hi. We'll talk later?" Taylor said as she walked away.

Gabriella nodded and continued to push her cart, "Definitely."

* * *

Ms. Bolton stared across at Troy as he devoured the dinner his mother made him. Tapping her fingers impatiently, she eyed him suspiciously, then pushed her own plate away.

"Where have you been, Troy?"

Troy looked up darkly and dropped his fork, "No where I shouldn't be, why?"

"East High Prepatory School burnt down, the entire campus to the ground, Troy. _666 Students dead and missing_, your name is _on that list_. I haven't heard from you in months, do you know how worried I've been?"

Troy leaned back and shrugged, "Not a clue."

"Do you know how hard it was to tell our family that you may have burnt down with a school that none of us wanted you to go to?"

"A school _you_ didn't want me to go to, _everyone else _was happy to see me leave." Troy chuckled and cocked his head to the side.

"Since when did you start growing gray hair? Grandpa's cancer is back isn't it? Did you hear dad got in an accident? Broke his leg."

Troy sighed, "And Mama you really need to take better care of yourself. This is the dirtiest I've ever seen the apartment. Let me run you a bath, and I'll rub your feet for you." Troy took up their plates then laid a sweet kiss on his mother's forehead.

"How did you get here, Troy?" she said in a whisper.

"I started tidying up the living room while I waited for you, you came in while I was lounging." he said as he began to wash the dishes. He looked back at her and winked.

"How did you get here?" she said a bit louder.

He turned off the sink and grinned, "I flew."

Mrs. Bolton's eyebrows furrowed. She watched Troy lean down in front of her and stare intently and inquisitively. Her mouth began to salivate, preparing herself for the nausea that comes with staring deeply into her son's eyes, she looked away.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked with mock concern. "Let's get you to bed." He picked her up slowly and swung her legs over his arms, bridal style.

"_Hush, oh my darling with terrors in the night. Only Troy's singing can banish out the light. Death will surround you, softly like a sigh, in this monster's lullaby. Think of the horsemen bowling with their heads. Think of the zombies tucked beneath your bed. Think of the turtles clicking nails like knives. In this monster's lullaby._"

Troy sang softly as he walked through the apartment to his mother's bedroom. "_A tangle of string caught tight against your throat. Boiled in hot soup: will you sink or float? Monkeys smashing cribs, oh, hear the babies cry! In this monster's lullaby. Close your eyes. One- two- three. Sleep my monster baby._"

Troy pushed open the door forcefully and laid his mother down in the bed. Ms. Bolton stayed stock still, almost trance like as her son pulled the sheets up around her small frame, "_Echoing footsteps, but no one's ever there. A disembodied arm that drags you down the stairs. Falling where no one can hear your last good-bye in this monster's lullaby..._"

Troy turned out the light and left her in the dark.

* * *

**I hope the ending was creepy enough for you all :) **

**Pretty reviews please?**

**Song credits : Monster's Lullaby by Rebecca Angel. **

**I was thinking of doing Q & A's again before the story ends. I'm still stuck on whether I should end the story next Chapter or at Chapter 32 "/**

**Thanks, **

**Rachelle.**


	30. The Maybe Of Amazing Nights

**HEY EVERYONE. **

**LET ME ADDRESS THE PERSON WHO TOLD ME TO USE COMMON SENSE AND NOT PUT REALL DEMONS IN THE STORY : LMAOOOOO IF YOU WERE LEAVING A CRITIQUE I BELIEVE YOU HAVE TO LEARN HOW TO BE A MORE POSITIVE PERSON IN LIFE AND ON FANFICTION. NOT EVERYONE BELIEVES IN DEMONS, AND EVEN I'M NOT SURE THEY EXIST BUT WHAT I WILL TELL YOU THAT ACCORDING TO HISTORY NO MATER WHAT DUMBASS NAMES I COME UP WITH I CAN GIVE IT LIFE BY "BREATHING" IT. THINK OF DEMONS AS AN IDEA , YOU SAY "I WANT TO REMODEL ME ROOM." WHAT DO YOU DO? REMODEL YOUR FREAKING ROOM. I SAY "OH BEEZLEBUB COME AND GREET ME!" LORD KNOWS WHAT THE HELL WILL HAPPEN BEEZLEBUB MAY OR MAY NOT SHOW THE FUCK UP. IF YOU HAVE NO MONEY IN THE BANK YOU CAN'T REMODEL YOUR ROOM CAN YOU? THANKS**

**NOW: OMG GUYS THIS IS IT! _SEEING GREY_ HERE WE COME!**

**1) I THINK i AM GOING TO REMODEL THE STORY MORNING CARTOONS AND GO WITH MY ORIGINAL TITLE _SOUL FOOD & HIS CAMERA_ AND CONTINUE THE PLOT WHERE I LEFT OFF ON FICTION PRESS :) **

**2) HER FEET UPDATE WILL BE COMING SOON LIKE I TOLD YOU ON MY UPDATE FOR THEATER LIGHTS. **

**3) I'M GOING TO REMODEL MY PROFILE SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT AND NEW STOIES AS WELL :) **

**OKAY I'LL STOP TALKING NOW. **

* * *

Troy never really talked about his relationship with his mother but he suddenly decided to visit her today. Gabriella placed the load of laundry in the wash and closed the door before adding detergent. She found it strange that she even lied to Taylor about it, it used to be so easy to talk to her and she was scared shitless without her best friend.

She heard the door to the basement open and close before light footsteps came to a halt at the end of stairs. "Hey" she greeted. Troy approached her and placed a kiss on her temple before hopping up on top of the dryer next to her, very childlike. Gabriella realized his cheery mood and looked up at him, "What did you do?"

Troy grinned, "Nothing, I'm just happy."

"How was the visit with your mom?"

"It was okay, she's doing great and she even made me dinner." he smiled softly.

"That's great." She genuinely smiled and placed a hand over her stomach, "Raphael came over and said ya'll had a date, I told him you were out. You might want to call him and reschedule."

Troy smiled at the unconscious gesture to her stomach and pulled her by her arm to in between his legs. "Naw, I think I want to spend the day with my beautifully radiant soulmate."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his center. "You're a trip you know that? What if I had plans?"

"You'd cancel them." Troy chuckled and pushed her away to lay a chaste kiss on her forehead. His hands landed gently on her rounding tummy and his thumbs stroked her for a while. "Did you have plans?"

"No. I haven't spoken to anyone lately." she said looking up at him with layered eyelashes.

"Hmm." Troy said thoughtfully.

"Well, I'll let you know that tonight you are my date to the celestial ball where you'll meet tons of people and see people you used to be close with." Troy grinned as he saw her face light up.

"And where is said ball Mr. Bolton?"

"I can't tell you." Troy chuckled and leaned his forehead against her. "But what I can tell you is that I bought you a dress while I was in New York."

"Do you think it will fit?" she said looking down at her stomach.

Troy bit her lip and followed her gaze and stroked his thumbs on her stomach again, "I do."

She reached over and pressed the start button on the washing machine. It hummed to life as it began it's first cycle and Gabriella batted her eyes at Troy before pushing herself away from him. "Well, if that's the case I'm going to go try it on." she giggled when he caught her hand and kissed it.

* * *

Troy answered the ringing phone with annoyance at the interruption from alone time with his pregnant life partner. "Hello?"

Gabriella giggled softly, pressing her stomach into his back and crossing her legs over his lap. He smiled and rubbed one of her thighs.

"Troy?" he recognized the soft and fragile voice and instantly softened. She was distraught and had been crying.

"Mea? What's wrong?"

"Like you care, can you give the phone to Gabriella?" she sniffled.

"She's busy." he said as Gabriella began to nibble on his earlobe. He squeezed her leg and listened intently.

"It's girl stuff Troy and I'm not in the mood to deal with you and the insensitive sarcastic jabs I know you'll be throwing at me in a minute."

Troy chuckled, "You have to give me more credit than that, at least they're funny."

"Funny to you, Troy. Now please give the phone to her."

Troy suddenly grew solemn, he missed her and the way they used to be together. "I miss you."

Gabriella abruptly stopped nipping at Troy's neck and unwound herself from him. Grabbing the phone out of his hand, she answered, "Mea?"

"Killer? Thank God you just saved me from a conversation I didn't want to have." She breathed out, but suddenly she started to sob on the other line. "I'm so torn, Gabriella I don't know what to do. I don't even know why I called because you wont understand I just needed you. I just need you to calm me down."

"Okay, first you have to stop crying." She felt Troy wrap his arms around her waist but quickly escaped them to comfort Mea.

She waited patiently as Mea stopped her tears and let out one last sniffle before saying, "Okay."

"Tell me what's going on."

"You'll get mad."

"I won't."

"You're pregnant, you can't control how you'll feel, Gabriella."

She smiled softly at the reminder of her dilemma then answered. "Just tell me, it can't be that bad."

Mea let out a choked sob and began. "I was with Gabriel about two weeks ago and he basically told me he hates how much attention I give Troy when he doesn't give a shit about me, and subliminally told me that he wants my attention and that he wishes he was Troy to get it." She sighed.

Gabriella ignored the inner green monster and it's possessiveness that suddenly appeared. "Go on."

"And so tonight I went to dinner with him and we talked had a little wine but it went too far Gabriella and I hurt him, I told him I couldn't love him because God made a mistake and I wasn't for him." She began to cry again.

Gabriella hesitantly asked, "Why did you say that?"

"Because I'm hurting right now Gabriella and I cant be with him fully but for some reason when we touch it feels like nothing else matters and when I kissed him it felt like heaven fell to earth, and when we fell in bed together it felt like we didn't just fall, we meshed. But for some reason I can't get past what's stopping me now." Mea stopped abruptly, not wanting to get into the topic of her emotional troubles. Her and Gabriella both knew what was stopping her was _Troy_ and the love she had for him, but she never realized that she was infatuated with Gabriel.

"When did you figure out that maybe Gabriel was right and you should stop looking for love in the _wrong places?_" Gabriella said softly.

"When I spoke to Michael in your hospital room. I realized that I completely ignored that I hadn't found my soulmate and went chasing after someone else's." Mea shook her head and spoke again, "I don't even know why I called you, Gabriella, you're not the same Azrael that was my best friend so many centuries ago. You're not the Angel of Death that I used to tell everything to. This century is different, you're a different you. And I guess you can say I had a memory laspe." Mea giggled to herself and smled sadly, "I wish things played out differently this time around, but thank you for listening."

Gabriella listened to the dial tone on the other line and stared blankly at the phone as she brought it down from her ear. It wasn't that she cared what Mea thought about her relationship with Troy, it was that effortlessly, she ruined their friendship. A friendship she used to love. A friendship she couldn't even remember.

She thought about all the times that Mea would tell her stories of how they ran through sprinklers together their first time on earth, and the first time they tasted earth food and gained a lot of weight.

The stories about them messing with Troy and Raphael and the pranks they pulled with Gabriel and she wished that she could remember all those things by herself. That she didn't have to be told what she did but that she could remember that she did them and actually had fun.

She wasn't even sure how she could miss something she couldn't even remember, but she did.

So in a way she was torn too but not between her love for two men like Mea, but between what she knew and what she'd love to remember.

She looked over at Troy and realized she'd jumped into this whole new world _heart_ first and didn't think of how all the people who would be affected by it would feel. She thought all she had to do was love and listen to Troy but she didn't even think that this new life would involve more than that. She learned to control her emotions when it came to what she felt for Troy. She learned how to show him how she felt and cry all the time because she wanted him there 24/7 and instead she learned how to say it in poetic words or push all her feelings into kisses.

She never had to say she didn't want to lose him he just knew.

And she wished that she could let Mea know how she felt even though she couldn't remember them being best friends, she felt her heart tug at the stories she told and she hurt a little bit when she heard about the fights they had. She wanted to tell Mea that her friendship meant more to her than the stories she told and the fights they got into, it meant a stronger connection to the life she was just learning to live and appreciate for all it's worth.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy said by her side, interrupting her thoughts.

She looked up at him, "Have I changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have I changed from the time that you met me this century till now?"

"Yeah, you're a lot more connected to our world, you're much more involved and enthusiastic about where we're from."

"I don't mean that, I mean as a person."

"You're a lot less emotional and you think before you say and do things, you have a filter."

"What about from when you first met me ever till now?"

"You're a completely different celestial, Gabriella."

"How?"

"You are a lot less selfless but that's a good thing because before you used to let others hurt you and walk all over you, you've become a stronger person. You're emotions rule you instead of your mind, and you openly love me." Troy smiled. He held her hand and intertwined their fingers, "If you were the old you, we'd never do this. You're more daring and out there but most of all you've learned it's okay to be happy even if other people aren't."

Gabriella nodded and thought if that was what Mea meant, "Are there any bad ways that I changed?"

"None that I can think of. Except you're a lot more verbal about how you feel but to me that can be bad or good." he chuckled. Gabriella blushed and looked away and sighed. "I'm going to go shower and start to get ready, you should too." she let go of his hand and swiftly made her way to the bathroom. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Gabriella held onto Troy's arm as he led her into the beautiful palace and down the stairs into the ballroom. It was like time stopped. The red carpet descending the stairs led to a ballroom full of hundreds possibly thousands of celestials. She looked up at Troy nervously who was already smiling at her as she examined the room.

The large glass chandeliers hung in three at the center of the room. "Troy since when do Evil and Good mix together?" she paused to smile at someone who caught her eye going down the stairs."Without killing each other?"

Troy chuckled heartily, "These are celestials who ave been residing hear. This is Maria's Ball." he said softly.

"Whoa, Maria? You mean the mother of Jesus is here mingling with demons and ghosts?"

"No, it's the name of the ball." he laughed. "When the committee of Life and Death get together they always set a date for the annual ball." Troy placed a kiss in her hair. He knew she was only asking so many questions because she was nervous.

"Why is everyone staring at you?" she asked curiously.

"Oh they're not staring at me Gabriella, they're more interested in you."

Gabriella draped her arm over her stomach, "Oh. Is there something wrong with the way I look?" she said hastily.

"No. Brie, you're walking into a room of demons, angels, and dead people- excuse me- spirits."he corrected himself after receiving a few glances at his term, "With me, who half controls where they're going, and you Azrael are pregnant and helped them get to the point their at now. So why do you think they're staring now sweetheart?"

Gabriella smiled and waved at Raphael and some other celestial she recognized form their bonding ceremony. "I love you, Troy."

"Right back at ya." He let her go and continued to walked towards Raphael who he did a handshake and half man hug with then turned to the other person and enveloped them in a hug they weren't expecting. Her lover was such a big kid sometimes. She felt someone come up behind her and she turned slowly and smiled, _"Chad?"_

"Hey..." he said softly. He looked her over stiffly, "So you got knocked up by Mr. Evil over there huh?"

She enveloped him a hug but his hug felt feeble and almost like she was trying to hold onto a strong gust of wind. She nearly settled into him but he pushed her back and held her at arms length. "You look beautiful, Gabster." He reached up and curled her hair.

"How did you find out?" she said softly.

"Find out what?" he said with a smirk.

"Who I was. How do you know what this is?" she gestured to the room of beings. "Have you seen Kelsi?"

"You found me, I thought I was at the hospital but I realized that if you were able to pick me up there was no way I was alive. You carried me to this pillowy place where I stayed for a few days and finally found my way to the light. You were there waiting for me and you held the door open. Why didn't you tell me?" he said softly.

"Because I didn't know. As much as you probably won't believe me, that isn't really me as in Gabster me, that's Azrael, my second consciousness that I never knew I had." She said softly.

"I should have known, because you can't sing a note if it would help your soul, there was no way you could sing that well all of a sudden." he joked, "I have so many questions."

"Have you seen Kelsi?" she asked again.

Chad shook his head no, "Have you seen Taylor?"

She nodded and smiled, "She's doing good, I've only seen her a few times but I always need to escape her questions, I can't answer them just yet." she sighed.

"I've been to her room a few times, trying to comfort her but she seems so distraught." Chad said harshly, "She won't cry but being in her presence is so uncomfortable."

"She misses you Chad."

"I wish I had a chance to make things right before I... you know." Chad looked away.

"I'm sure she does too." Gabriella rubbed his arm soothingly, "But knowing her she's going to be fine."

He smiled down at her hand and sighed, "You are like the only touch I can really feel." he chuckled. "I can walk through everybody and everything but I was trying to pass through you and ran into your back or wall or invisible force field thing." he said uncomfortably.

"I might be the only person that can see you because there is a lady over there holding a goat and she's looking at me like_ I'm_ weird..." Gabriella said with a giggle.

"So do you know what you're having?" Chad reach out to touch her stomach but suddenly his hand was grabbed by a stranger's. He looked up suddenly and met with Troy's amused eyes.

"Uh uh, no touching, Chad." he said with a grin.

Chad rolled his eyes with a friendly smile and looked at Gabriella, "How do you put up with this idiot? He tripped me up last week. He was staring at me across the street when no one else was paying me any mind. He scared me shitless."

Troy chuckled and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's middle. "You are a mess, Troy." she said to him after placing a playful slap on his bicep.

"I was waiting for him to say something to me, he was watching me too." Troy placed a kiss in her hair.

"Do you guys know if it's a boy or a girl?" Chad asked with a grin.

"It's both." Gabriella answered with a proud smile.

"How far along are you?" he asked reaching out to touch her stomach again.

Troy caught his hand once again, "Confidential." he said with a pointed look. Chad chuckled and shrugged, "Just name the kid after me okay?"

"I'll see what I can do, man." Troy said with a a soft rub on Gabriella's tummy.

"I got to go." Chad said after looking at his watch. "I'll see you around." he suddenly disappeared and Gabriella looked up at Troy. "You didn't tell me you saw him."

"Dance with me. " he softly demanded. Gabriella suddenly heard the tune and realized other people were dancing also.

"I guess one dance won't hurt." she said teasingly and draped her arms around his neck. He placed and longing kiss on her lips and rubbed her sides slowly.

_"It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance..."_

* * *

"Troy, wake up." She poked his nose and then brushed his furry eyebrows with her fingers then pulled his upper lip and blew in his ear. "Dammit, get up honey. You promised we'd see Mama today."

Troy wiggled his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. "Leave me alone." he mumbled.

Gabriella giggled and poked his chest over and over. "You idiot, get out of bed."

"I'm tired, beautiful." He grabbed her and growled pulling her close and holding her to his chest.

Gabriella snickered and buried her face in his chest and laid with him in silence. Suddenly she felt a flutter in her stomach. She jumped in his arms but she realized he probably didn't notice because his snoring had started up again.

She felt it again. It felt like going down on a roller coaster and her stomach dropping in the absence of no ground under her feet. It happened again and Gabriella's eyes widened in disbelief. "Troy, the babies are moving!"

Troy's eyes flew open and he glared. "That better not be some attempt to wake me because that's mean."

"No, feel! She grabbed his hand and rested it where she felt the kick before. Soon it happened again and Troy's face broke out into a beaming fatherly smile.

"That feels amazing." he said with a chuckle waiting for another flutter of movement. "You're amazing." he said seriously.

She looked up at him with watery eyes and grinned. "This _is amazing_, Troy."

_Whenever I'm alone with you_  
_You make me feel like I am home again_  
_Whenever I'm alone with you_  
_You make me feel like I am whole again_  
_Whenever I'm alone with you_  
_You make me feel like I am young again_  
_Whenever I'm alone with you_  
_You make me feel like I am fun again_  
_How ever far away _

_I will always love you..._

_-Adele_

* * *

__**THANKS FOR READING, LEAVE A REVIEW. **

**PEOPLE ASKED ABOUT THE PLAYLIST, I FIGURED I'D PUT IT AT THE END OF THE STORY SO THE NEXT UPDATE YOU'LL SEE WILL BE THE PLAYLIST! **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND LEFT POSITIVE REVIEWS. **

**SEEING GRAY WILL BE HERE IN A MATTER OF WEEKS AND WE'LL BEGIN A WHOLE NEW ADVENTURE WITH TROY AND GABRIELLA AND THEIR TWINS VIOLET AND TRISTAN :').**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME. **

**RACHELLE !**


	31. The Playlist

**Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed, Seeing Grey is coming out soon!**

** I wanted to post this playlist because these were the songs I had on repeat while I wrote and sometimes _rewrote_ chapters. I understand that after I post this I must click the complete button :( but thank you for your support and check out my other stories. Enjoy the songs :)**

**Chapter 1: Time Is Running Out – Muse**

**Chapter 2: Feeling Good – Muse**

**Chapter 3: Bliss – Muse**

**Chapter 4: Echo – Trapt**

**Chapter 5: Secrets – OneRepublic**

**Chapter 6: Made For You – OneRepublic**

**Chapter 7: All Fall Down – OneRepublic**

**Chapter 8: Scar Tissue – Red Hot Chilli Peppers**

**Chapter 9: Waiting For The End – Linkin Park**

**Chapter 10: Blackout – Linkin Park**

**Chapter 11: Burning In The Skies – Linkin Park**

**Chapter 12: Scars – Papa Roach**

**Chapter 13: You Found Me – The Fray**

**Chapter 14: Over My Head – The Fray**

**Chapter 15: Leave Out All The Rest – Linkin Park**

**Chapter 16: When They Come For Me – Linkin Park**

**Chapter 17: For The First Time – The Script**

**Chapter 18: Fall For You – Secondhand Serenade**

**Chapter 19: Break Even – The Script**

**Chapter 20: Stop & Stare – OneRepublic**

**Chapter 21: All The Right Moves – One Republic**

**Chapter 22: Undertow – Timbaland ft. The Fray and Esthero**

**Chapter 23: Keep Holding On – Avril Lavigne**

**Chapter 24: Monsoon – Tokio Hotel**

**Chapter 25: He Won't Go – Adele**

**Chapter 26: Viva la Vida – Coldplay**

**Chapter 27: The Great Escape – Boys Like Girls**

**Chapter 28: Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park**

**Chapter 29: Secret – The Pierces / Monster's Lullaby – Rebecca Angel**

**Chapter 30: Lovesong - Adele**

**Rachelle :3**


End file.
